Stare Into The Abyss
by Thymine
Summary: [Set after CoM] What are Axel’s goals and just how far will he go to achieve them? And why is he so interested in Sora? [Axel centric]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I haven't written anything in a looong time, but I felt like getting back into writing, so here we are! There aren't enough Axel stories and he's my favourite character, so I thought I'd try one. This is all really going to be based on some of my ideas for KH2 – if any of you have read the interview that says the scene where Axel reveals his motives in KH2 will "make you cry" – well, that's what inspired me!

Any constructive comments on how I can improve or just pointing out general grammar/spelling mistakes are most welcome!

**Summary: **Set after CoM What are Axel's goals and just how far will he go to achieve them? And why is he so interested in Sora? Axel centric

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter One 

Agony…

His side throbbed with pain, he closed his eyes trying to ease the nausea as he moved a hand down to press against the wound. He felt the warmth of the blood burning against his palm.

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. All of his careful planning… and now…

"You're with them too, aren't you?"

Axel opened his eyes and looked up at the boy kneeling beside him. _Sora…_The reason behind his current problem, but also the answer to them. Or at least Axel was _hoping_ he was.

He decided there was no need to answer that question. It was rather obvious after all, wasn't it?

"Why did you attack him? Why save me?" Sora continued.

Axel tilted his head, he wasn't sure now was the right time to tell him everything. "I have my orders…"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am… But I guess you need reminding. My name is Axel…"

"… Commit it to memory?" Sora frowned. "I know you… I recognize you. But from where?"

Axel grinned slightly. "Looks like the witch didn't do a very good job after all."

"What?"

"Nothing" he muttered quickly. "Listen, Sora, you need to go after Xaldin. You have to stop him. I was planning on doing it myself, but…" He lifted up his bloodstained hand and glanced at his injured side. "I don't think that'd be a good idea at the moment."

Sora regarded the red haired man carefully before responding. "Why?"

"He's planning on opening Kingdom Hearts."

"What!" Sora scrambled to his feet. "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Actually I…" Axel sighed. "Nevermind. Just… stop him."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"He wants the same thing I want. He's just going about getting it the wrong way…"

Sora narrowed his eyes. "When I come back, you better explain _everything_ to me."

Axel nodded. "Fine" He agreed. _Or at least when I meet you next. I don't plan on sticking around and waiting for you to get back._

He watched as the boy ran off across the empty hall towards the large wooden doors on the opposite side. Axel closed his eyes again, considering his next move. He was pretty sure that Sora would be able to stop Xaldin alone. Especially since he was wounded and weakened from their brief fight as well. But wasn't it _his_ responsibility to take care of him? No… As long as he was took care of, it didn't matter.

_What's happening to the Organization?_ Axel couldn't help but wonder when things had become such a… mess. He'd already had to take care of the traitors back at Castle Oblivion, and now… Axel shook his head as he climbed slowly and carefully to his feet. It didn't matter. Axel had always done what was necessary. He just had a few more loose ends to tie up, and then he could finally achieve what he wanted. Or could he? Would Sora even help him?

He headed towards the door that the boy had left by. _So close…You're so close now. _Soon, Axel was sure he wouldn't have to be just a "nobody" anymore.

**Author's Note: **Hm? A little confusing? I wasn't sure were to start with this, so I thought I'd skip ahead a little. I plan on the next chapters starting before this scene and then continuing past it, so I promise to explain everything that happened leading up to it. And future chapters should be much longer.

Oh, and if anyone's seen the recent scans of the new Organization member – That's where "Xaldin" has come from!

Please review! I'd like to know what anyone thinks – good or bad. (Providing it's **constructive**!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those who reviewed! I've included individual replies at the end of the chapter.

Just to add since I didn't earlier, there will be **spoilers for Chain of Memories**. Also just a small note that this chapter will be taking place before the first. To avoid any confusion!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Two**

_The relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one.  
But since we exist here, they cannot be termed as existent. Therefore I shall call them..._  
"_The non-existent ones."_

Axel leaned against the wall as he waited, taking the time to go over everything in his head one last time. The Superior had asked for him to report what had happened back at Castle Oblivion, and he wasn't quite sure what he should and shouldn't tell him. Axel had been ordered to take care of the members who'd been plotting on overthrowing the Organization, but somehow he didn't think that included killing Vexen and bringing about Zexion's death. Axel had his reasons for those, but he didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell the Superior about them. The fact he was the _only_ surviving member was bound to appear suspicious, especially considering Axel had planned for it to be that way…

He couldn't help but feel like the Superior knew a lot more than he appeared to every time he spoke to him either. The man creeped Axel out… He imagined that in the end, it didn't matter what he reported, the Superior probably knew it all anyway. Right down to the last detail.

There were other reasons for his _dislike _of the Superior… Knowing that he was the one behind the Organization, the one responsible for selecting its members in the first place… Making _him_ the one responsible, in Axel's mind, for why he was a NEO. And Axel didn't like that. He didn't _want_ to be a "no-one" or "incomplete"… Or to have no memory of anything other than the Organization, no knowledge of who or what he'd been before he was a NEO…

…The door beside him swung open and a silver haired boy walked out. Riku. _Now there's someone interesting…_. He wasn't a NEO, he was _complete_ and yet he used the darkness and the light. Axel hadn't thought that was possible for anyone other than a NEO. He also found himself impressed that the boy was still here after been controlled by Ansem. Of course that had been down to Sora defeating him…

Sora… That was another reason why he was interested in Riku. While Sora was still "sleeping" and regaining his memories at the moment, when he woke up, Axel planned on finding him. It was important that he got a chance to speak to him soon. And what better way to find him than using his best friend he was looking for?

------------------------------------

"Vexen's death was unfortunate, but acceptable…"

_Unfortunate? _Axel didn't agree with that, he never _had_ liked him. He didn't really like any of the other members much. They weren't his friends and they weren't family, even though they were all he really had. All he _knew. _Larxene had been one of the few members he had enjoyed speaking with, although her personality had often clashed with his own. _A shame she sided with Marluxia._

He tuned back into whatever it was the Superior was saying in time to catch his next question. "What about Zexion?"

Axel kept his expression carefully blank. "Vexen's experiment, _disposed_, of him."

There was a small grin on the Superior's face and Axel cringed slightly. _He knows. He definitely knows…_

"You may leave, for now. But I will have need of you again soon. Sora is awake. He's already left Castle Oblivion… You have some, _business_, with him, don't you?"

Axel blinked but said nothing.

"Perhaps you'll get your chance to speak to him later. For now, I think you should catch up with Riku. He should be waiting for you, I told him you'd… show him around." The Superior smirked.

Axel nodded and turned to leave, but the Superior's words as he headed through the door sent a chill down his back. "You should be very careful Axel. I'd be most unhappy if you betrayed me as well."

------------------------------------

Axel found Riku waiting in the entrance hall. He sighed and walked past him. "Follow me."

_Well this is going to be fun. _He wouldn't have minded a chance to spend some time "observing" Riku, but the boy radiated with anger and bitterness around the rest of the Organization. _So why is he here? How did he end up a member in the first place?_

"Where are we going?" Riku was regarding him suspiciously.

"I figured I might as well show you around where you'll be spending most of your time."

As they left Axel recalled what the Superior had just informed him. That Sora was already awake… _And I've just been handed my bait._

Somehow this seemed a little too convenient.

------------------------------------

Twilight Town.

A nice place… If it wasn't for the barely contained hatred that the people there felt for the Organization.

He kept the "tour" brief, neither of them speaking much, until they were on their way back to the nearby station that would take them to the Organization Residence. He noticed that Riku had stopped. Turning he spotted him taking out his weapon, the Soul Eater.

"What the hell is _that_?" Riku hissed quietly.

Axel joined him and looked up a small alley that Riku was facing. A thin white creature with long legs ending in sharp blades was crouching in the shadows watching them.

Axel relaxed and started to walk away. "It won't hurt you. They're Nobodies. That particular one is a Dusk."

Riku glanced at the creature, then at Axel before reluctantly lowering his weapon and following. "What are they?"

"They're controlled by the Organization. They won't attack us."

"Controlled? You mean it'd do whatever you wanted it to?"

"Not what _I_ wanted it to do, no." Axel looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I never learnt how."

"Why not?" Riku asked.

He hesitated a moment before replying. _Because there's something disturbing about controlling a creature that's like you in so many ways…_

"I only rely on myself."

------------------------------------

**Wolf Fangs: **Thanks for the review! I can't take all the credit for the title actually, I got the idea for it from a Nietzsche quote.

**ellenh92: **Breathe! You're not going to practice that anger management on me are you? Thanks for reviewing!

**critical-blow: **How's that for some more? I'm glad you found it interesting!

**Saddened Soul: **I agree, Axel is indeed a great character – he didn't seem like someone you could label "evil" or "good" to me, I always find those types of characters pretty interesting. As for the other characters, I pretty much know where I want to go with the story now, and there's a few I'd like to include, it's just working them into it, so – we'll see!

**Author's Note: **That was a surprisingly hard chapter to write! I much prefer writing action based scenes and this was more an attempt at setting the story up. I found that difficult to do without giving too much away all in one go. Sorry nothing was really answered from the first chapter, but I promise it's leading up to it.

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Now this was more fun to write! Finding female names with X in them is kinda hard though. Thanks again for reviewing everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney. (Well, I guess I sort of own Araxiel, but the Org members idea is ALL Square's!)

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Three**

When it came to finding a place for some peace and quiet, the Organization's "home" had plenty to offer. It was a large place considering there weren't an awful lot of people that stayed there. Many of the rooms in the residence often went unused.

Of all the quiet places, Axel preferred the small library on the ground floor. Not that he intended on actually doing any _reading_, but in the middle of the night, he was unlikely to be disturbed there.

It was located at the back of the building, overlooking an overgrown garden. He pulled a chair up in front of one of the windows that lined the sidewall and closed his eyes as he sat down. It was only now he had a moment to himself he realized how tired he was. Even as a NEO, he needed _some_ rest.

"Ah, so you _are_ back."

The voice belonged to Xaldin. Ranked as number seven in the Organization, he was more of a "warrior" member suited to fighting. His choice of weapon was several spears that he wielded with impressive accuracy.

"I was looking for you." He continued. There was a hint of irritation in his voice. Axel figured he wasn't going to leave until he'd said whatever he wanted to tell him.

_So much for peace and quiet…_

Axel opened one eye, looking up at the man standing in front of him. "…For?"

"I hear you're the only member that made it back from that last assignment. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Lexaeus is dead? And Vexen?" Xaldin demanded, his icy blue eyes burning.

Axel stood up and walked away, turning his back as he answered. "Yes…" He could see where this was leading. Those two had been Xaldin's friends here… _Or at least as much of a "friend" as you could get in this place._

"You killed Vexen. Why?"

Axel wasn't sure what response he'd been expecting, but it wasn't that. He'd assumed that it was obvious that since they'd not returned with him, they were dead. He could understand how he may of figured that out, but no one other than him and the Superior should of known the details…

Seeing him hesitate, Xaldin reacted, summoning one of his weapons and lunging straight at Axel.

Axel sidestepped quickly and the spear hit a bookcase behind him, spilling the contents across the floor. "What was _that_ for?"

"You murdered him!" Xaldin raged. Spinning around he held his weapon out aiming it at Axel again.

He would of liked nothing more than to summon his own weapons and fight back, but there were some words from earlier ringing _very_ clearly in his head.

"_You should be very careful Axel. I'd be most unhappy if you betrayed me as well."_

Fighting amongst other members like this was strongly disproved of and Axel didn't want to give any excuse that could prove the Superior right…Not yet. Something was very wrong. Had been since he'd got back.

_Why do I get the feeling I'm been set up?_

Axel dodged another attack and this time responded. He concentrated on building a small wall of flames around Xaldin that would contain him for the moment. "Are you finished?"

He said nothing, instead glaring at Axel through the fire.

"Whatever you two are doing, how about keeping the noise down?"

A short, black haired woman stood at the door. Araxiel. Ranked at number ten, she was one of the newer members. Her talent was been able to "manipulate" time for short periods, allowing her to surprise her enemies. Although she disliked fighting much, she did make an excellent spy because of her skills, although the Organization didn't often have need for those.

"_Some_ of us are unlucky enough to have our room directly above here, and _some _of us are trying to get some sleep."

"Sure." Axel looked over at Xaldin and smirked. "I think we're done here anyway."

Xaldin reluctantly dismissed his weapon and Axel dropped the fire wall from around him. The man shot him a poisonous look as he turned to leave. "We're _not _done."

Axel sighed. _As if I didn't have enough problems to worry about already_.

Araxiel stood aside to let Xaldin pass, then glanced at Axel. "Mind telling me what all that was about?"

"None of your business." Axel returned to his seat, but Araxiel joined him, pulling another chair up in front of him.

"You woke me up. I'm _making_ it my business."

"You can be so…" Axel frowned. "Wait a minute, you mean, you don't already know?"

She shook her head. "Should I?"

But Axel wasn't really concentrating anymore. He headed for the door.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?"

"To speak to the Superior."

"It's the middle of the night Axel. Can't it wait until morning? Besides, I hope you don't plan on leaving me to clean up this mess." She gestured to the overturned bookcase.

"He _knew_ Ara. That last assignment I was on…" Axel looked back at her. "He knew what happened there. _Someone_ told him, and it wasn't me."

Araxiel shrugged. "So one of the others let something slip? What's the problem?"

"They're all dead."

Axel didn't wait to hear her reaction. He left.

**Author's Note: **I loved Larxene, so I had to stick another female Org member in there – I'm sure she couldn't have been the only one. The rank numbers I just picked from what's left. I'm _assuming_ they're the order of them joining.

I would of liked to make that chapter a little longer, but oh well. The next few should be.

**Saddened Soul: **I really wish they'd release the BHK's name already!

I _was _going to refer to the "Superior" as DiZ, but then I thought the rest of the members probably don't know him by that name. I remember someone (Marluxia?) just referring to him as the Superior, so I stuck with that.

**critical-blow: **I couldn't find many Axel fics either so I figured I might as well try one myself. Here's your next chapter!

**Ginger Ninja: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm all honoured – I love your KH stories! It sure is fun trying to get into Axel's head. I'm glad you like how I'm writing him.

**AloneInDespair: **If you do get around to writing it, let me know! I'd like to read it. We need to spread more Axel love!

**ellenh92: **Your dad is DiZ? Eep. Don't hurt Axel, I still need him to abuse some more! Eh… I mean… _use._ ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Wow, thank you to all reviewers for showing such support! I really wasn't expecting so many people to like this. You made me very happy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Four**

The Superior was standing looking out a window at the back of the room as Axel entered.

"Can I help you with something Axel?"

Where was he supposed to start? Or rather _how_? He had his suspicions, but accusing the Superior wouldn't be a smart move. He was _incredibly_ powerful and Axel had no doubts that if he crossed a line right now, he'd be dead in an instant.

He picked his words carefully. "Xaldin knew about what happened at Castle Oblivion…"

"You want to know how?" The Superior faced him. "Perhaps you should ask him?"

_Not exactly the answer I was looking for._

"I imagine you may wish to speak to him anyway." The Superior turned away again, gazing out the window. "You want to become complete too, don't you Axel?"

Axel didn't even bother hiding his surprise at hearing that. "…What? What's that got to do with Xaldin?"

"He seems to of got the idea that by opening Kingdom Hearts, he, and the rest of you, will be able to become complete again. That is what you wanted, isn't it? It seems you're not the only one who isn't happy with been a NEO."

This was getting a little too much to take in for Axel. He'd come looking for some answers and only ended up more confused. "Is that true? If he opens it, will we…?"

The Superior looked back at him and that smug grin spread across his face. "That's for you to find out. Will Xaldin's way work, or yours? One of you has the right idea."

"My way?" A stupid question, Axel already knew what he was talking about.

"Something involving Sora? Am I right?"

He nodded. "You won't tell me which?"

"That's not the way it works. _You_ have a choice to make. Will you allow Xaldin to open Kingdom Hearts or not?"

Axel wasn't sure _what _he was going to do. "Where is he?"

"He's already left for Hallow Bastion. I imagine you'll be very interested to hear who's also there."

_Of course_. _There's only one person that could be._ "Sora?"

"Correct. You should probably leave right away if you want to catch up to them in time."

Axel hesitated a moment before leaving. _Funny how nothing I wanted to know got answered…_ "So, what exactly _are _my orders?" He asked bitterly.

"Eliminate Xaldin. The rest is up to you."

"_Eliminate_ him? Why?"

"You can open Kingdom Hearts yourself, if that's what you choose. I don't have need of him anymore. You however, have potential Axel. I'm helping you achieve what you want. Kill him."

* * *

Axel could feel his head _throbbing._ Thinking about this was giving him a headache. He had plenty of time to make his mind up during the train ride from Twilight Town to Hallow Bastion. The trains that ran from the station there had been designed to connect to a majority of the worlds, making for a faster and easier mode of transport between them.

By the time he arrived at Hallow Bastion, Axel knew what he was going to do. He wasn't exactly happy with how this had worked out, there was that nagging feeling that still told him all of this had been ever so carefully orchestrated.

As he headed towards the Castle, five words were repeating inside his head. _"You however, have potential Axel."_

_What's that supposed to mean? Potential for what? Murdering other Organization members?_

Axel found himself standing outside the entrance. He was sure that Xaldin couldn't be too far ahead. Pushing the door open carefully he slipped inside. The entrance hall was empty.

He'd been to Hallow Bastion once before on a much earlier assignment when he first became a member of the Organization. He had a vague memory of the layout of the castle. He figured the next best place to check would be the top floor, if Xaldin wasn't there, he'd have to start searching the entire place from top to bottom. For now, he didn't intend on _walking_ up. As a NEO he had the ability to teleport short distances.

_Much better than walking..._

Arriving at the Castle Chapel, he summoned his weapons, only to find it empty there as well. Sighing, he made his way to the Grand Hall. He didn't have to search much further.

Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of Xaldin, a spear in each hand, moving towards a boy in black clothes. Sora. Surprisingly, he didn't have hold of his keyblade. The weapon was lying on the floor several feet away.

Xaldin swung a spear and Sora was able to duck under it, but the second was aimed straight for his throat.

Axel moved quickly, bringing up one of his own weapons to block the blow as he stepped in front of Sora.

Xaldin backed off as he hissed "Have you come to kill me too Axel?"

He almost laughed. _Yes, yes I have._ Still, before he could do that, there was something he needed to know. "Who told you about what happened at Castle Oblivion?"

The reply came immediately. "The Superior. He told me how you…"

"Whose side are you on?"

Axel glanced to his left to see Sora had retrieved his weapon and was standing there. "My own. Although it looks like I'm on yours, for the moment."

Sora smiled a little and nodded. "Good enough for me."

Xaldin picked that moment to continue his attack. He focused on Axel, his eyes blazing with rage. Axel brought his weapons up to shield himself from the blows as he backed up. Sora circled around behind Xaldin and lunged at him, but he twisted around in time to step aside. Axel took the opening to send a wave of fire his way. Xaldin waited until it was close to him before jumping, managing to clear it, but landing awkwardly as he tried to bring a spear up to defend himself from Sora at the same time.

Sora moved in to bring the keyblade down on him as he lay on the floor, but Xaldin kicked, knocking the boy away. As he rose to his feet, he swung one of his spears, but Axel struck him from behind. Staggering, Xaldin dropped the weapon in his right hand, but he still had hold of another in the opposite. He lashed out with it, the side of it striking the back of Sora's head as he tried to climb to his feet from the earlier attack.

Xaldin whirled around, facing Axel. There was just the two of them, Sora temporally out of the fight.

Axel noticed that Xaldin was leaning over slightly and breathing heavily. He realized he must have injured him when he attacked him from behind. Now he just had to finish it…But first, there was one last thing he was wondering about.

"Kingdom Hearts… How did you get the idea that by opening it, it'd make us complete?"

"What idea? The Superior _ordered_ me to do it!"

Axel didn't have time to think what that meant. Xaldin charged at him. He shifted his weight, taking up a position he hoped would absorb most of the impact, holding his weapons tightly in front of him. The spear clashed against them and Axel stumbled from the force of the attack. It gave Xaldin a brief opening and Axel felt agony explode in his side. He gritted his teeth slashing the air with his fire wheel as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was rewarded with a cry of pain from Xaldin.

Blinking, as he tried to clear the blur from his vision, he saw Xaldin disappearing in front of him. His mind barely registered that he'd teleported away as he sank to the floor.

_That… didn't go so well._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Now this should seem familiar! Oh, and no worries – although it may be back at the events of chapter one, there's still quite a bit to go. This is more of the "turning point" of the story.

**Saddened Soul: **I love you so much for your kind reviews! XD This was easier to write since I knew exactly how I wanted it to go, so here's a quick update!

**AloneInDespair: **Yes, it is! Hehe, poor Axel isn't getting a break just yet. I'll be looking forward to that fic from you!

**ellenh92: **If I was you, I'd be kinda scared! 0.o

**Crisis Haylo: **I have some ideas for where the BHK could fit in. "Hey you!" might work as a name! I'm pleased to see people are enjoying reading!

**Morbid Dreamer: **Haha, the Axel-ness? I like that word! If only everything had a bit of Axel-ness to it!

**Aeshma-Daeva: **Yay, another Axel fan! And here's your update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So sorry for lack of updates! My PC/Internet connection died. I was debating on starting this chapter with Sora's side of chapter one, but it's not really Sora's story! And it'd be a bit of a repeat of dialogue, so I ditched that idea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Five**

After his "chat" with Sora, Axel returned back to the Organization's residence with one thing on his mind. He wanted some answers. _Forget Sora. Forget Xaldin. They don't matter right now._

As he entered the main hall of the building, he heard a familiar voice calling him from the balcony overhead. "Axel?"

He looked up and spotted Riku making his way down the stairs towards him. "Not now Riku." He carried on, heading through the doors ahead of him towards the Superior's main room at the back of the building.

"Where've you been? You missed out on all the fun." Riku was still following him.

_Oh, I doubt anyone had as much fun as I just had. _"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really. You don't seem very inter… Did you know you're bleeding?"

Axel sighed. "Yeah, I noticed. Thanks for pointing that out."

"How'd that happen?"

Axel noted that there wasn't any hint of concern in the boy's voice. _More like smugness…_"Can't you go annoy someone else?"

Riku grinned. "Bad day?"

"Yes. But I can assure you, I can make yours _much _worse if you really want me to."

"Fine. I get the message." Riku chuckled as he walked away. "By the way, I think Di… your _Superior_ wants to speak to you."

* * *

"Xaldin is still alive. You failed." 

Axel bit his tongue to stop himself from saying what he'd of really liked. "You set us both up."

"Is that what you think?'

"You were the one who told him to open Kingdom Hearts. You told him about what happened at Castle Oblivion. Why?"

"He wouldn't have been so willing to attack you, had I not told him what happened back at Castle Oblivion. He believed you were the traitor. It made him much easier to manipulate."

Axel shook his head. "What about ordering him to open Kingdom Hearts?"

"I wanted to see just how far you were willing to go to become complete. It's something all of you want. Knowing you're an incomplete person with no memories of who you were…I knew that all of my NEOs may betray me should they find a way to achieve that."

"But you said you were helping me!"

The Superior ignored him, continuing. "I ordered Xaldin to open Kingdom Hearts telling him it would work. But for that, he'd need Sora. With Sora there, it gave you the perfect opportunity to test what you've had in mind all this time. You were going to betray me to become complete, but I still have need of you. I told you that you had potential, didn't I?" He smirked. "It should prove interesting to see your reaction when you realize what you were anyway. Or rather who…"

Axel didn't like the sound of that. "Why don't you tell me who I was then?"

"If you want this, you'll have to earn it. Have you anymore questions?"

"You told me you wanted me to choose between opening Kingdom Hearts, or using Sora. Can you tell me which was right now?"

"Sora is the key. But you've missed your chance. You'll have to wait for your next."

Axel nodded. At least he had an idea of what he needed to do now. "What about Xaldin? You still want him killed?"

"Yes. But it can wait. I'll have some new orders for you tomorrow. Assuming you're willing to follow them."

Axel doubted he had much choice. He wasn't happy with how this was going, he'd rather take care of things himself like he'd planned to. He didn't trust the Superior, but he'd play along, for a little longer.

* * *

Axel found himself back in the same room the next morning. Along with Riku and another cloaked member who was standing alongside the Superior. His hood was still up, Axel had never seen him with it down. He'd only ever rarely heard him speak, although he never actually spoke _aloud_, instead he seemed to prefer using something similar to telepathy to communicate. None of them were sure if he even had a name, they only referred to him by his number; Number two. With the Superior ranked at Number one, it made him the first NEO. He was the only one of them who nearly matched the Superior in power. 

"Good, now you're all here, I can give you your orders." The Superior looked directly at Axel as he was speaking. "You're to find and finish off Xaldin. He should still be at Hallow Bastion. You injured him badly, he wouldn't have gotten far."

"What happened to Sora?" Axel asked. "He didn't catch up with him?"

"Apparently not. He's already left Hallow Bastion."

_Why would he of left? _Axel had assumed he'd have at least taken care of Xaldin like he'd agreed, before leaving. Surely he of all people had known what would of happened if Kingdom Hearts was opened.

"But Xaldin is still there?"

"Yes. Somewhere. I'm sending you with some..._ help_ this time, seeing as you're still injured."

Axel's jaw clenched. That sounded more like an insult to him. _I don't need any help._

"After you've taken care of him, you're to return to Twilight Town with Riku. As those of you who were here yesterday heard, another keyblade master has undergone the awakening process there. You're to observe him, test him if you wish, but do not kill him just yet. Understood?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

Axel was already irritated. And they'd only just boarded the train that would take them to Hallow Bastion. 

"Can you even speak?" Riku was leaning forward asking "Number Two".

The hooded man didn't make any acknowledge.

"Riku? If you're planning on pissing him off, how about doing it while I'm not around?" Axel got a bad feeling around the mostly silent hooded man.

"What? I'm just asking." Riku sighed. He tilted his head and glanced over at Axel. "You said something about Sora back there… Is that where you went yesterday?"

"Yes. You want to see him, don't you?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Of course I do…"

"What if you were ordered to kill him?"

Riku glared at him. "I'd kill every last one of you before I'd ever follow an order to kill Sora!"

Number Two's hooded head turned slowly towards him and Riku cringed visibly.

_And what would **you** do if they decided to kill Sora?_ _Especially when you know you need him now. _He asked himself silently.

_Maybe I'd be next in line behind Riku._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: ** "Number Two" is indeed the Unknown/Enigmatic Man from Final Mix! I've got an important role in mind for him.

**AloneInDespair: **I'm glad you think it's getting interesting! Hehe, I have a few plot twists in mind to throw in soon. ;)

**Saddened Soul: **This should hopefully give a little more insight into him, but he'll have a bigger part to play later on!

** EvilEnigmaticMoomba: **Thank you! Sorry I didn't update too quickly this time, but here you go!

** ellenh92: **Do you have one of them neat cloaks:P

**Aeshma-Daeva:** Hopefully I'd covered why he'd gone there in this chapter - He'd gone for Sora first of all! Don't worry - I like long reviews XD

**Crisis Haylo: **BHK should be making an appearance in the next chapter. ;)

**Ginger Ninja: ** I can't wait to see the Org members in action in KH2. 3D Axel goodness! And thank you! I'll check that site out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Six**

As they approached the large castle of Hollow Bastion, Axel moved in front of both them, blocking the way.

"I want to make sure you're both clear on something. When we find Xaldin, you're to leave him.This was my... _assignment_. I started it, I'll finish it."

"Fine by me." Riku agreed.

"Number Two" continued past Axel towards the doors.

Axel folded his arms sighing. "I'm going to take that as a, sure thing Axel…"

"I don't think he likes you."

"I don't think he likes anyone."

As they continued forward Riku paused outside the doors. "There's a faint aura inside… It's probably him."

Number Two entered, heading straight for the stairs on the left. Axel followed him, noticing a thick trail of blood on the steps that winded it's way to the door on the side wall. Riku stepped up alongside him.

"He's in there." He nodded towards the door.

As they moved inside the library a strained voice called out from above them. "I knew you'd come back. You've come to finish me, haven't you?"

Axel craned his neck to see Xaldin leaning against the balcony overhead. "Did you bring someone to do the job for you this time?" He sneered.

Before Axel could reply, Number Two disappeared from alongside him, appearing on top of the balcony, standing over Xaldin.

Axel stepped forward. "Wait!"

But the hooded man ignored him, summoning his weapon and plunging it through Xaldin's back. He screamed in agony and Number Two pulled the weapon back out. As Xaldin fell silent, he dismissed it, reappearing in front of Axel again.

He stood still for a few seconds, and then pushed past him heading back through the doors into the Entrance hall.

Riku turned towards Axel. "Well, that was easy."

_A little too easy..._

Axel gritted his teeth as he set off back after Number Two. "You know what? I really don't like him either…"

* * *

"This is boring. How long do we have to stay here for?" Riku complained. 

After arriving back, Number Two had returned back to the Organization Residence, leaving them both to return to Twilight Town to start "surveillance" of the new keyblade master. If they could find him first...

After spending a while moving around the rooftops, Axel decided it'd be better to sit and wait for him to show himself instead. His side still hurt although he wouldn't of admitted that to Riku. Now, with the sun going down, it seemed like they weren't going to find him today. But Axel was willing to wait here all night. He had to admit, another keyblade master did interest him… He wasn't going to give up and let one of the others have the pleasure of meeting him first.

"As long as it takes until we actually _see _him." Axel was still annoyed that Number Two had ignored him and finished Xaldin off so quickly. Why had they been sent anyway if it was going to be that easy? To watch? _What a waste of time that was. But at least Xaldin is gone._ He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He _had _been used…

"Do you even know who we're looking for?"

Riku really wasn't helping his bad mood. "Someone with a keyblade?" He suggested, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"No kidding." Riku flopped backwards, lying on the tiled roof.

Since it seemed like he was going to be stuck with Riku for a while longer, Axel decided to take the moment to ask him something that had been bothering him. "When you first joined up with us, there was someone else with you, where did they go?"

Riku sat up, surprised. "He had something to take care of elsewhere."

"Got enough information on us you mean?"

Riku shifted uncomfortably. "What? No! It's not like that..."

Axel gave him a smug smile. "So why did you join up if it wasn't to get a little inside look at us?"

Silence. Riku said nothing else for some time, but when he did, it wasn't answering the question.

"Axel…Yesterday. You said Sora was there…"

Realizing he wasn't going to get a response to his own question, Axel figured he'd let Riku ask his. "And?"

"Was he alright?"

Axel stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. "Fine. Why?"

"If you hurt him…!"

Axel glanced over his shoulder at him. "I just said he was fine, didn't I?"

Riku climbed to his feet and joined him. "The others have been saying stuff…" He started.

"About what?"

"They said you're interested in him for some reason. That you were going to use him…" Riku's expression hardened. "If that's true… I _will _kill you."

Axel laughed. "You can try."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. I'm not going to do anything to him, don't worry. I just…" He trailed off. _Just what? _"I just need his help, that's all."

"For what?" Riku asked.

"You wouldn't understand. You're not like us."

Riku said nothing for a short time, instead pacing along the rooftop, kicking at loose tiles. Then he broke the silence again. "What you asked me earlier… If you need him, and the others decided to kill him… What would you do?"

"I don't know." Axel lied.

Riku didn't seem happy with that answer, but he didn't have time to push him any further. "There's something coming…" He hurried over to the far edge of the roof that overlooked an alley. "A Nobody?"

Axel reached him in time to see a Nobody bounding off the walls of the buildings, with a young, blonde haired boy close behind. And the boy had a keyblade in hand.

"Sora!" Riku cried suddenly. He hesitated… "No… It's not…"

Axel frowned. "What?"

"That boy… His _aura_. It was just like Sora's. Almost identical."

"Can't be…"

"Axel?"

Axel ignored him, jumping down and setting off the way the boy and the Nobody had gone. Riku hurried after him.

They arrived at a large plaza. The boy had stopped, having lost the Nobody, he dismissed his weapon. Looking around a little longer, he seemed to give up and continued on his way. Axel followed, keeping his distance.

"Axel?" Riku was right behind him.

"Looks like we found who we were after. I'm surprised it turned out to be him though. We should have seen that coming…"

"What are you talking about?" Riku demanded, confused.

"The reason you mistook him for Sora… We already knew about him. It makes sense for him to be the other keyblade master."

"Axel!" Riku was getting frustrated, but Axel didn't say anymore. They'd arrived at a large clock tower, in the centre of the town. The boy entered it through a small side door.

Axel turned towards Riku as he headed towards it. "Stay here."

"Why do I have to wait here?"

"Because I trust you as little as you trust me."

"Hey!" Riku protested.

Axel left him behind, entering the clock tower. He headed up the stairs for the top. It only took him a few moments to reach the roof, but by the time he pushed a small door open and stepped outside, it was already dark, the last of the sun having disappeared.

In front of him, the boy was standing at the edge of the roof, overlooking the town below.

Axel called to him. "So, you're the new keyblade master?"

He whirled around. "You! You're with the thirteenth order… aren't you?"

"Is that what they call us here?"

Axel took a step forward and the boy took one back. "Stay away!"

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to ask you some questions… about Sora."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Sora…"

"Ah, so you know about him already? Mind telling me where he is?"

The boy glared hatefully at him. "No!" He summoned, not one keyblade, but two. One in each hand.

"I won't let you see Sora!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I decided to go with "Aura" for Riku's sense thing like it was in the Japanese version of CoM. I prefer that to "smell".  
Fast update here since I already had this and the last chapter wrote up before my PC died. I just couldn't get them online! 

**Wolf Fangs: **Gyah, so sorry! I missed you out last chapter, shame on me. Thank you for the compliment!

**Ginger Ninja: **Ooh, I'm interested now - I'll have to see if your theory is the same as mine when I finally get to reveal it! You have a nice collection of stories on your site!

**ellenh92: **Can I have one? ;)

**Saddened Soul: **I loved the second fight - just imagine what it'll be like fighting him in KH2! I hope we get a release date soon. I think I'll be importing from the US. Poor UK left out for so long :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Seven**

As Axel's own weapons appeared in his hands, he built a ring of fire around them to keep the area where they'd fight more contained. The boy rushed straight at him. Axel waited until he'd nearly reached him before using his teleportation ability to appear behind him. Skidding to a halt, the boy spun around and charged at him again. This time Axel held his ground. One of the keyblades flashed as it was swung at him, he quickly blocked it and backed away.

He hadn't planned on actually _fighting_ the boy, but he wasn't going to back down if it was a fight he wanted. He'd just have to be careful. He was still injured and he knew from fighting Sora back at Castle Oblivion just how dangerous _one_ keyblade was. Two was going to prove challenging, as well as deadly if he made the slightest mistake. While he might be new to this, he wasn't going to underestimate the boy.

Axel sent a small fireball at the keyblade master. He threw himself to the side to dodge it, rolling to his feet and lunging forward, his weapon extended in front of him. Axel knocked the keyblade aside just before it managed to connect with him, but the boy brought the second up to strike. Axel stepped aside, barely managing to avoid it again.

The boy was good, fast as well as skilled with the two weapons. And he was determined... Axel teleported away again to get some space, only to see a keyblade been thrown in his direction. He decided moving back to his previous position might be a good idea.

As he reappeared behind the boy, he struck with one of his own weapons. The boy shielded the blow by holding his other keyblade in front of him. Backing off, he caught the second and followed up with a series of lightning fast blows. It was a move Axel recognized, only modified slightly for the use of two keyblades. It was a move that Sora had once used when they'd fought...

He tried to avoid the attacks, blocking those he couldn't move out of the way of in time. As the boy got up close again, he struck with one of his wheels. The boy blocked it, just as Axel blocked a keyblade with the weapon in his other hand.

With their weapons briefly locked, Axel took the chance to try and speak to the boy again.

"Where's Sora?"

"No!" The boy cried shaking his head. "I won't let any of you get to him!"

Axel realized this wasn't going to go anywhere. The boy's eyes were burning with anger and fear. He wasn't going to tell him anything. "I'm not looking for him to hurt him…"

"Liar! What would your people want with him, other than to kill him?"

"I don't care about whatever they've got in mind, _my_ plans are different. I need to know where he is."

The boy started struggling trying to get his weapon he was using to block Axel's free. Axel took the chance to push him away with a burst of flame. The boy fell backwards landing hard on his back, dropping his weapons as he hit the ground. Axel moved to stand over him.

The boy shielded his face with an arm, waiting for the blow that would kill him, but Axel dismissed his weapons and let the fire wall around the edge of the roof drop. He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" The boy sat up slowly, rubbing his arm. "Why... didn't you kill me?"

"I don't have any reason to. Not yet, anyway."

"I don't know where Sora is."

Surprised at the comment, Axel faced him again. "You haven't met him yet?"

"No. I just know about him. About _us_." The boy shut his eyes. "But I won't let you or your people harm him!"

Axel said nothing, heading back through the door to leave the clock tower. There was no reason to stay any longer. He found Riku waiting in the shadows around the side of the building below.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Riku cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that why I could see flames up there?"

"Oh, _that_.Well if you saw that, why didn't you come and _help_?"

"You told me to stay here..."

"That doesn't mean that I actually expected you to listen."

"Must you be so awkward?" Riku sighed. "Now what? Head back?"

"Yep. They're not going to be very happy..."

* * *

'Not happy' was an under-statement. The others were buzzing with barely contained panic. The remaining members of the Organization, minus the Superior, were gathered around a large table in one of the many halls of the residence. After Axel and Riku had reported back, the others had quickly called for a "meeting" to discuss what to do. 

Axel sensed the nervousness in the room. While neither of the keyblade masters had proved to be much of a threat to them yet, the others were certain that it was only a matter of time now before one of them would. And the connection between them both, only complicated matters.

"We can't allow for there to be two of them, it's too much of a threat to the Organization!" Araxiel raged.

"I agree." Another member, Kralexus spoke up. He was ranked at number three. Another warrior type member. "We should eliminate one of them immediately."

"Sora is already on his way to Twilight Town… We don't know what would happen if they were both to meet. We should act quickly." Araxiel said.

That little piece of information caught Axel's attention. Sora was on his way? That made things much easier, but now he had slight problem... He was going to have to decide what to do and fast.

"Sora is much more experienced." Kralexus was saying. "This other boy could prove useful. He's still new to this, we could perhaps use him…"

Axel laughed. He hadn't spoke up yet since reporting back, but at the sound of his voice, the others all turned to him.

"Have you something to share Axel?"

"You think you can manipulate him? He fears and hates the Organization. That much was clear. If either of them are going to prove to be a threat to us, it'll be him."

"Are you sure you're not letting your own personal interest with Sora get in the way here Axel?" Kralexus sneered.

Araxiel spoke before he could argue back. "Sora has already resumed sealing the Keyholes in several worlds. We can't allow him to seal the one here."

Axel wasn't sure what she meant by that. _What's so special about the Keyhole in this world? _

"Xaldin is also still missing. It is likely that he's dead. I imagine it was Sora that killed him." She continued.

"I don't think you can blame that one on Sora." Riku smirked.

Axel carefully looked away, taking a sudden interest in the wall opposite. _Can't blame that one all on me either..._

"Then we should get rid of Sora." Kralexus nodded at Araxiel. "Any objections?" He turned to Axel.

"No!" Riku yelled as he stood up. "I won't let you do this!"

Araxiel smiled cruelly at him. "And what will you do to stop us _child_?"

Riku glared at her, taking out his weapon. He shot a desperate look to Axel.

"You'd dare try and attack all of us at once?" Kralexus hissed.

Riku said nothing, his expression pained as he debated what to do.

"Then who will go and deal with Sora?" Araxiel asked, ignoring him.

"I will." Axel said standing up.

"Can we trust you to do this?" Araxiel demanded.

"I thought you didn't like doing the dirty work Ara? I'll do it…"

"Axel, no!" Riku shouted.

Axel turned to leave before they could protest anymore, but Riku followed him out into the corridor. "Axel!" He pushed in front of him, holding his weapon out.

Axel gave him a small grin and moved to step around him. Riku held the Soul Eater out to block his way.

"You said you needed Sora's help! How can he help you if you kill him? You can't do this!"

"You're right, he can't help me if he's dead. So do you _really_ think that I'm going to kill him?"

Riku stared at him. "You're not…?"

"No. This is the chance I've been waiting for."

Riku hesitated a moment. "You asked me what I'd do if they decided to kill Sora because you knew, didn't you? You knew this was going to happen!"

"I had an idea. Right from when the Superior mentioned another keyblade master, I knew they weren't going to leave two of them running around."

"You're going to betray them? Once they know you're not going to do what you said you would..."

Axel shrugged. "I think they probably already have an idea what I'm trying to do."

"I'm coming with you."

"I thought you might. Want to keep an eye on me?"

"Of course." Riku gave him a cocky smile. "I don't trust you, remember?"

* * *

As they arrived outside the station, ready to board a train to take them to Twilight Town, they found the hooded figure of Number Two waiting there. 

"_If you leave now, he will not be pleased._"

The words felt like they were cutting into Axel's head. He wasn't used to Number Two's way of "talking" having rarely spoken to him before. "I prefer it when you're not saying anything…"

"_He offered you his assistance._ _He will not like you walking away._"

Axel knew who he was referring to. _The Superior…_"I don't need his _assistance_ anymore. From what I gathered he was just going to set me up with another chance to find Sora. I've already got one."

"_He will not stop the other members from coming for you once they find out._"

"That's ok. I can take care of things myself." Axel paused a moment. "Are _you_ going to try and stop me?"

"_I shall be watching, but I will not interfere_."

"How reassuring. So, who are you?"

"_That is not important._"

"Fine. Can we go now?" Axel walked away, ready to board the train, but the next words made him stop dead.

"_Is this really what you want?_"

"What do you mean?"

_"If you find out the truth of who you were, it may well destroy you._"

Axel closed his eyes as he considered the meaning behind those words. "I want to know."

"_Very well. But perhaps you should ask him something when you next see him. And you shall see him again soon._"

"Ask who? The Superior? Ask him what?"

"_Ask him how you died._"

Axel froze feeling a coldness spread through him. He almost choked on the lump that forced itself into his throat.

"_Ask him what happened, how you became a NEO. Ask him how you died._"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I _think_ that's all the spare gaps for Org members filled in! Some parts of that chapter were so hard to write! >. 

**Ginger Ninja: **There should be more BHKness later - maybe he'll have a name by then! I actually have a feeling that line in the trailer may end up been spoken by Axel, but it wouldn't of worked that way around here XD

**Saddened Soul: **I think he's probably going to die too. If they kill him off, I'm going to protest:0 Yep, fires in there! I wanted to stick that scene in 'cause it's really the only little glimpse we've got of him in KH2 so far.

**AloneInDespair: **Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it!

** ellenh92: **Where do I sign up?

**Crisis Haylo: **That would make for an interesting twist XD You might be right - maybe the BHK had an Org cloak in Deep Dive so he could be just like Axel! O.o Or maybe not...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Eight**

It wasn't something he'd ever really stopped to consider. While he'd focused more on who he _had_ been, on regaining the memories of who he was, he hadn't really questioned how he'd became a NEO in the first place.

_What was it he said? If I find out the truth of who I was, it could destroy me? What **did** happen to me that was so bad?_

But if that was supposed to put him off, it hadn't worked. It only made him more determined.

"Are you even listening?" Riku's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing that's got anything to do with you."

Riku sighed but didn't push it any further. "How exactly are we going to find Sora? I don't feel like sitting out on rooftops with you all day again."

Axel ignored him, exiting the train as it pulled up into the Twilight Town station. It was still early morning, only a few hours since they'd last been here. The streets appeared empty, a few glowing lights the only thing that illuminated them. He still checked the area carefully. The others would be watching, and while he doubted they were here already, there were still eyes in other places… The town was full of the Nobodies.

Riku joined him. "Well?"

"We don't even know if he's here." Axel glanced back towards the train. "Why don't you go take a look around and see if he's arrived yet? I'll wait here. They said he was on his way, he can only enter the town this way."

"No."

"No?"

"How about _I_ stay here and _you_ go take a look around?" Riku smirked at him. "If he's more likely to come this way, I don't want you seeing him first. Not unless you feel like telling me what it is that you need Sora for now…"

"Nope." Axel left him, walking further into the town. It was only a few moments later he noticed the slight flashes of something white amongst the shadows. Yes, they were watching…and they weren't the only ones.

As he neared the large Clock Tower he caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure on one of the rooftops. By the time he turned around, it was already gone, but he knew who it was. "Number Two" obviously had some interest in Axel's plans. He had said he'd be watching, but Axel didn't completely trust him not to interfere. He wasn't sure if he was acting under the Superior's orders or not.

By the time he'd covered most of the town, he found himself toying with the idea of setting fire to something. _If Sora were here, surely that would get his attention?_

He was spared the trouble of finding anything to burn when he rounded a corner to find a boy standing in the middle of one of the Plazas, gazing up at the back of the Clock Tower. For a moment he thought it may have been the other one that he'd fought earlier, but this one was wearing black clothes – the same as Sora had back at Hollow Bastion. And he was standing with his two companions.

As he stepped forward, the boy spun around. Upon seeing Axel, his keyblade appeared in his hand and his two friends drew their own weapons.

"Don't tell me you've forgot about me _again_."

Sora wavered slightly, recognizing him, but he still kept hold of his weapon. "Axel, right?"

"Right. You can put that away now…"

Sora shook his head firmly. "Not until you explain some things. Who are you people? Why do I keep seeing them in all the worlds I go to? Where do I know you from?"

"Now might not be a very good time." Axel could feel the eyes lurking within the shadows, watching. He was waiting for them to attack. He'd found Sora and he hadn't killed him, hadn't even made an attempt. _They must know by now…_"Why don't you come with me and…"

"No! I'm not going anywhere." Sora tightened his hold on the keyblade. "You said you'd answer my questions… Back at Hollow Bastion."

"And I will, but not yet." The sound of footsteps stopped him from saying anymore.

"Axel! There you are. I think we may have a problem…"

"Riku?" Sora lowered his weapon as he spotted his friend approaching. "Riku! You're ok!" He ran up to him, his keyblade disappearing from his hand as he did.

"Sora!" Riku smiled. "I'm glad we found you."

"We?" He glanced at Axel. "You're not with them… are you?"

"Not really. I'll explain later."

Sora nodded. "What about him?" He asked, staring at Axel.

"I can hear you know." Axel warned.

Riku shrugged. "I still don't know if I should trust him or not, but he's gone against the others. He said he wants your help. I'm not sure what he's got in mind, but I don't think he's here to cause us any… trouble."

Before Axel had a chance to get things back on track, both of Sora's friends ran up to the silver haired boy.

"Where's the king? Wasn't he with you?" The small one demanded.

Axel stepped in front ignoring them. "What kind of a problem?"

Riku looked between them, before answering. "Those… Nobodies. They're crawling all over the station. I don't think we'll be able to leave, they're blocking the way to the train."

Axel cursed silently. _Should have expected them to block the only way out…_

It was that moment the rest of them surged forward, pouring out the streets that connected to the Plaza and dropping down from the rooftops to head towards them.

"Those things again." Sora muttered. "What are they?"

""Nobodies… _Shells_." Axel replied.

"Shells? That's what he called himself…a shell."

"Who?"

"The one back at Hollow Bastion."

"Xaldin?"

"No, before that. Before I fought Ansem."

"Can't this wait until later?" Riku took out his Soul Eater as the creatures approached. "We can't stay here."

Sora turned around to look behind them. "That Clock Tower looks safe. Why don't we head there for now?" He suggested.

Axel hesitated. What if the other keyblade master was there? That might complicate things even more… But there didn't seem anywhere else to go for the moment. This town was the main source of the Nobodies, there were too many of them. He briefly regretted never bothering to learn how to control the things, before he built a wall of flames in front of him, to block some of the creatures from reaching them.

They backed up towards the Clock Tower. There was a small door on the side of the wall that they entered through. Axel leaned against it once they were inside while the others took a look around. _All this trouble better be worth it…_

He moved away to follow the others. They were at the back of the building, a small cluttered room that seemed to be used as some kind of storage.

"Should we head up to the roof?" Riku wondered as he paced around.

"Might as well stay here." Axel looked back at the door. "I don't think they can get through."

"So what were they?" Sora sat down against the wall. "Other than shells." He gazed pointedly in Axel's direction.

"They're like us. NEOs. Non-existent ones. I'm not sure on the details of how they were created, but they're used to follow basic orders given by Organization members that can control them."

"If they control them, why did they attack you?"

"Because I was supposed to kill you. Guess I'm pretty much considered a traitor now." He almost laughed. He was sent to rid the Organization of some traitors, and now he was one himself. But there was nothing there for him anymore. Originally the Organization was supposed to exist to study the heart. He could ignore the experiments, the people taken from Twilight Town to be "studied". They weren't his problem and he'd believed at first that maybe it would lead to a way of finding out how he could become complete again. All that had changed when Sora came along. It became even clearer that the Organization was no longer what it once was at Castle Oblivion. They were only interested in gaining power.

Sora seemed satisfied with his answer. Axel didn't feel like answering all his questions just yet though. He'd rather find somewhere a little safer to sit down and talk. Although there was something _he_ wanted to ask first. "Why didn't you take care of Xaldin like you agreed?"

"You don't already know? One of your hooded friends told me I should leave. The one I'd met and fought before. He said Xaldin was as good as dead anyway. He was the one who told me that I needed to seal those other Keyholes. I don't understand why he was offering help…"

"Other Keyholes?"

Sora nodded. "The ones that are linked to those white creatures. They're different to the ones before. The main one should be here."

"That's… fascinating, really, but we should leave. If the Nobodies don't work, the others will come personally to take care of us."

"I can't leave yet." Sora said.

"And why not?"

"I need to seal that Keyhole. You don't have any idea where it may be, do you?"

Axel let out an irritated sigh. "The Organization pretty much runs this world. If it's here, it'll most likely be back at the residence."

Sora stood up and grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Wait a minute, this hasn't got anything to with me. I think I'll wait here."

"Please! You know your way around, if you come, we can get in and out of there faster!" Sora pleaded.

"Going back there is suicide. There are several _very_ annoyed people waiting for me."

"If you come, I promise when I'm done, I'll try my best to help you with whatever it is you need."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

Sora shook his head. "You don't _have _to come…"

"I don't think I have much of a choice. Alright, I'll come. But when we're done, you and me need to have one long talk."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Gah, I don't like this chapter very much. I've got all this stuff in mind and this was needed as more of a "get everything set up" chapter. Oh well, the next one should be more fun to do.

**Saddened Soul: **I think losing their hearts is as good as dying, but I was also thinking of it as whoever the NEOs/Nobodies were are pretty much dead as well - if they've no memory of who they were, that person has "died". If that makes sense. O.o

**AloneInDespair: **I'm really looking forward to finding out who Axel was. I have my own idea, but I want to know if I'm right! Probably not XD

**Ginger Ninja: ** When I was watching that trailer, I don't think we actually see the BHK saying anything, just taking out his weapons - his back is to the screen. It only shows Axel speaking. I dunno, I think it'd be interesting if it was him saying it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Nine**

The sun had already started to rise over the town once more, casting an eerie orange glow over the area as Axel opened the door and stepped back outside, the others close behind him. There was an instant reaction, the Nobodies sprang forward, ready to attack…

...and stopped as they landed, crouching down low, their bodies twitching

"What are they doing?" Riku wondered as he studied one curiously.

"I don't know." Axel glanced around, surveying them. "Looks like someone called them off."

Sora walked past them, regarding the Nobodies warily. "Maybe we should leave before they decide to attack again?"

The others agreed, following him, but Axel waited a moment. He had a good idea who'd given the order for the Nobodies to stop. "I thought you said you weren't going to interfere?" He asked, but there was no sign of anyone else around and there was no reply.

"Are you coming?" Riku called back over his shoulder from further ahead. With one last check of the area, Axel reluctantly joined them. He wasn't pleased knowing that other people were in control of things, especially when it involved him. He wanted to know what the ever-mysterious Number Two was planning.

The streets were quiet, empty of people and the Nobodies. They arrived at the station undisturbed, only to find some of the Dusks were hunkered down around the train. These, unlike the others, were not so willing to let them pass by.

A small group of them lunged forward upon spotting them, bladed arms swiping madly at the air. Axel aimed a fireball at them, as it connected, they shrieked, dropping to the ground and writhing. He sent another wave of flames towards them.

Keyblade in hand, Sora rushed forward, knocking the creatures aside as he ran to board the train, his two friends behind him. Riku was cutting those in his way down as he slowly made his way to join them.

Axel set a ring of fire around a small group that gathered nearby before they could attack. With most of them out the way, he entered the vehicle as well.

"Any idea who gave us a little help back there?" Riku asked, as the train started moving.

Axel ignored him, leaning against one of the walls. The next part, he wasn't looking forward to. He had intended on doing this as fast as possible, the sooner Sora was finished, the quicker he could finally set about getting the boy to help him, but there was another reason he'd agreed to come back. _Ask him what happened, how you became a NEO. Ask him how you died…_Yes, he'd ask him, and depending on the answer, maybe he'd do a whole lot more.

The group remained silent for a while, until Axel noticed Sora watching him carefully. "What?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm wondering where it is I know you from. I suppose you won't tell me yet?"

"Does the name Castle Oblivion seem familiar?"

Sora frowned. "I woke up there… That's what the girl, Namine? That's what she called it."

"And did she tell you what had happened there?"

"No, she wouldn't. Is that where I met you? Why don't I remember?"

Axel couldn't resist grinning. "I think you'd enjoy hearing that from her more. Why don't you pay her a visit when we're done? I'd love to hear her explain that!"

Sora scowled but said nothing. The train was pulling up into the station outside the large residence.

"Does it feel good to be back home so soon Axel?" Riku taunted.

"Shut up." Axel walked up to the large front doors. He was surprised there was no one waiting for them. He'd expected more of a… welcoming. He turned back to face the others. "If you want me to help, we're doing this my way. Riku? You're staying here with Sora's two pets…"

"Hey!" Sora protested angrily.

"…and watching the train. That's our only way to leave, I don't want them sending more Nobodies to block it again."

Riku looked towards Sora for approval. The younger boy nodded reluctantly.

"What if you don't come back out?" Riku wondered.

Axel sighed. "Do you really have that little faith in me?"

Riku choose not to answer that. Sora spoke quietly to the rest of them, before he joined Axel outside the doors. "Ready?"

Axel pushed them aside, his weapons appearing in his hands as he entered. The entrance hall was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

Axel shrugged. While he found it odd no one was around, he wasn't going to complain. "Follow me." He knew where he wanted to go first. He led the way towards the back of the building, towards where the Superior would be. He realized it was probably not a good idea, he might not even get a chance to ask anything, but while he was here, he was going to try. He told himself it was as good a place to start looking for Sora's Keyhole anyway.

The corridors were just as empty. Was the entire place deserted? Did they not care that he'd just arrived back along with the keyblade master that they wanted dead? Why?

It wasn't long before he found his answer.

As they rounded a corner, another figure, around Sora's size, stepped out, a keyblade held in one hand.

Axel knew who it was immediately. "What are you doing?"

He spun around, summoning a second keyblade into the other hand. He froze, his gaze shifting to the boy standing just behind Axel. "…Sora?"

Sora blinked, confused. "Who… are you?"

Disappointment flashed briefly across the boy's face. "Has he not told you anything Sora? About us? I bet he never even mentioned there was another keyblade master, did he?"

"What are you doing?" Axel repeated, hoping to change the subject. There couldn't have been a worse time for this.

"I've come to put a stop to whatever it is your people are doing! Those white creatures… Those Nobodies are crawling all over town! My _home_!"

"Your home? You know as well as I do that isn't your real home…"

"It doesn't matter, it's close enough for me." The boy closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them they were full of the anger they'd held when he'd met Axel earlier. His keyblades flashed as he tried to strike, but in the narrow corridor, there wasn't much room, allowing Axel to easily avoid them as he backed up. "Let Sora go!"

"Let him go? He came here willingly with me."

Sora spoke up, recovering from the shock of seeing someone else here wielding keyblades. "He's right, I came here to seal the Keyhole to this world. He agreed to help me…"

"Don't listen to anything he tells you Sora! He'll turn on you! You can't trust him!"

"We don't have time for this," Axel growled in annoyance, "so if you don't mind, get out of our way."

The boy tried to attack Axel again, but hesitated as Sora pushed in front. "Please, _stop_. I need his help."

"Sora…" The boy smiled sadly at him. "You really don't know anything about me?"

Sora shook his head. "What's your name?"

"My name?" He sounded surprised and for a moment said nothing. "Kaze…" He replied finally.

The sound of someone approaching from the corridor behind him stopped him from saying anything else. He spun around, gripping his keyblades tightly. An Organization member was standing before them.

"Axel." Araxiel hissed. "Good. Now everyone that needs eliminating are all in one spot. This makes my job so much easier."

Kaze turned towards Sora. "I can handle her. Go and seal that Keyhole. When you're done, come and find me ok? I have so much I need to tell you."

"Will you be alright?"

"Forget him." Axel said moving past and continuing on his way.

"Don't you walk away Axel!" Araxiel yelled. "Get back here!" She tried to push past, but Kaze held a keyblade in front of her, blocking the way.

He stared at Axel. "You're only alive because I'm letting you go to help Sora. Next time we meet, I won't let that happen."

Axel let out a sigh. _Wonderful…_ "Come on Sora."

"He may need some help…"

"He'll be fine."

Sora relented, with one last look at the other boy, he left with Axel. There was no one else on the way to the Superior's room.

Axel realized the place must have been in chaos. With both keyblade masters here, they were sure to be panicking. Just what they'd feared… Only both of them had come at the same time. And him. He'd returned with them. Not only had he betrayed them, now it almost looked like he'd lead both the Keyblade Masters here.

"Are we going in?"

Axel looked up at the door in front of him. Something was telling him not to go in there, a little voice screaming it was a bad idea, but he ignored it. Pushing the door open he and Sora entered.

The Superior was standing at the back of the room, waiting for them.

"I'm disappointed Axel. But I am curious. Why _did _you come back?"

"You're going to tell me something…" Axel started.

"Where the Keyhole is? No, I'm not going to tell you that."

Axel shook his head. "Not that. I want to ask you something… about how I became a NEO."

"Axel?" Sora cried. "You said you'd help! This isn't what we came here for."

"I will help. Just give me a minute. This is important."

Sora fell silent, but Axel could tell by the boy's expression he wasn't happy.

"You're wasting time. You could of found what you wanted out already." His single eye focused on Sora pointedly.

"What happened to me? I want to know how I became a NEO."

A sly grin spread across the Superior's face. "Do you know how any of you became NEOs in the first place?"

"Not really…"

"He was the first. Or rather _I_ was. I suppose you couldn't really call us the same person anymore."

"Who?"

"Ansem."

Sora gaped at him. "Are you saying… you were Ansem?"

The Superior seemed satisfied with his surprise. "In a way. For someone to become a NEO, they must willingly cast off their own body, and with it their soul. This is what you are." He looked directly at Axel. "When I came across another who had done the same, the one who you know as Number Two, I realized it wasn't a one off occurance, and decided to look further into it. The Nobodies were a result of our original experiments. They are what were created when we tried to forcefully separate the body and soul. Eventually we started finding more natural NEOs, those who had done the same as us. They all arrived in the same place, Twilight Town. As a world in between the others, it appeared this is the place that the body and soul were cast off to. Only it wasn't the Twilight Town that you know…"

"There's more than one?" Sora frowned.

"Not exactly. You'll see what I mean soon enough."

Axel was finding it hard to take everything that had been said in at once. "I did this to myself willingly? Why?"

"The same reason most of the others did. You wanted a second chance. You were running away, you were all too willing to agree."

"Agree to what?"

"Once there was myself and three others, I decided to build up my own… _selection_ of NEOs. A loyal group of these unique individuals. I seeked out those who I thought would make a worthy addition to our ranks, from there it only took some convincing to get them to willingly cast off their body and souls. Some it did not work on, they wouldn't let go of who they were. They were taken and experimented on further, resulting in more of the Nobodies. We soon learned those who were natural NEOs had a connection with the failures, or rather the _artificial_ ones."

"Just like you did with the Heartless…" Sora said, disgusted.

The Superior paid no attention to him, instead focusing on Axel. "Do you know what was so special about you? _You _came to _me_. It's amusing to think you're so desperate to get back those lost memories that you knew you'd be throwing away in the first place…"

"You're lying! I wouldn't agree to anything like that."

"But you did."

Axel felt his weapons in his hands. He wasn't even sure what he was doing. He ran straight at the Superior, hoping to strike at him, but as soon as he got close, he felt himself thrown backwards. The Superior stood over him, covering the distance across the room in a second, he picked Axel up with ease. "Such a waste…" He held him up, staring at him with from the one uncovered eye. He smirked and tossed Axel aside.

Axel hit the ground hard, he tried to stand back up, but sank to the floor, his eyes flickering as they tried to close. As he struggled to stay conscious, he heard a yelp of pain from Sora. _Stupid… so stupid. _He cursed himself. He knew the Superior was far too powerful, and now he'd probably pay for his actions with his life.

He tilted his head to the side, expecting to see the Superior standing over him again, ready to finish him, but instead, he saw him standing in the middle of the room, Number Two alongside him. There was a strange object next to them that wasn't there before, shaped almost like a mirror, with a reflective purple surface.

Axel barely registered what they were saying as he felt his mind shutting down.

"_You agreed you would not harm him_."

The Superior made a grunt of disapproval. "He'll live." A pause. "I suppose you'll want to take him and show him?"

"_It is important for him to see. What will you do with the boy?"_

"Take him with you too if you want. He's not the one I'm interested in. I'm going to go and, _speak_, with the other one…."

Whatever else they had to say, Axel didn't catch it. He felt a wave of tiredness.

He stopped fighting it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Phew, that was a long one. I hope I've got the basic details of the NEO/Nobodies right there! And BHK has a name! If Sora is "sky" and they share a connection, why not Kaze – "wind/breeze"? I was debating over a few names for a while, but I went with that one. 

**Saddened Soul: **Haha, poor Sora and his crazy ideas XD

**AloneInDespair: **Oh, I'm sure he'll make an appearance! ;) Just at the moment, I can't really squeeze him in with what I have in mind. And that scene is THE scene I'm really looking forward to!

**ellenh92: **Can't you put a good word in for me? ;)

**Ginger Ninja: **I really want to know what's so special about TT! I'm sure my idea about it (which _will_ be added more to later!) is waaay off. And look - they met! They met! Briefly anyway.

**One Winged Kuja: **Thank you very much for reviewing! The chapters have gradually started getting longer, I think this one is the longest yet, but I shall try and keep them that way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Ten**

Axel sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Wherever he was, it was dark. As his eyes adjusted he realized he was in a small alley, two large buildings towering on each side. At first, he assumed he was back in Twilight Town, but there was something different. It felt wrong.

Why was he… wherever this was? Why hadn't they just killed him?

"Did you know?"

Looking up, he could just make out a figure leaning against the wall opposite. Sora. He wasn't sure if he should be glad he was here or not. _Could be worse, it could be Riku…_

"Know what?" He asked, as he stood up and started walking. _No point sitting around here…_ He wanted to know where they were. There was something, _unsettling_, about this place.

"That he was Ansem."

"Yes, we already knew about that."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Sora demanded as he climbed to his own feet and started to follow him.

"You never asked."

Sora let out a long sigh. "Do you know where we are?"

"No. But I don't like it, so the…" He stopped. As they stepped out from the alley, they emerged into a street. A street lined with tall buildings, some like skyscrapers, their eerie glowing neon lights the only source of light in the city.

"I recognize this…" Sora wandered out, glancing around. "But I've never been here before."

That caught Axel's attention. Was it possible he knew this the same way he'd known Twilight Town back at Castle Oblivion? "Maybe you have, in a way."

Sora turned to face him. "You know something, don't you? I think now is a good time for you to answer some questions."

Axel didn't agree. Now _wasn't_ a good time. But he'd answer some for now… Depending on the questions. "Where do you want to start?"

"…Kaze. He said that I shared a connection to him, and he seemed to think you knew exactly what he meant. Who is he?"

"He's your NEO. Or something similar to one."

Sora stared at him and shook his head. "I never cast off my body, so how can that be possible?"

"Didn't you? Don't you remember what you did to cause you to become a Heartless in the first place?"

Sora replied instantly. Axel imagined that was something he wasn't going to just forget about. "I used that keyblade to free Kairi's heart… and mine with it."

"And didn't you do that _willingly_?"

"It's not the same thing. Is it?" Sora frowned. "Even if you're right and he is my NEO, how can he use a keyblade? From what Ansem, or_ whoever _he is now said, a NEO is a body and soul. If he has no heart…"

"Who's saying he doesn't have one? He's a special case. You shouldn't still be here, _existing _while he is. Maybe he can use them through his connection to you?" Axel hesitated a moment. Just how much should he tell him? "I think, you can remember this place because of him. I don't know if he's ever been here before, but if he has, that's probably why. Next question?"

Sora remained silent for a while, studying the buildings around them. "What about you? What is it you need me for?"

"I want my memories back. I want to be _complete_ again. You're going to help me."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm not sure yet. There's something special about you." Axel shrugged. "I figured I'd work the details out as I went along. It was hard enough getting a chance to find you again."

"You're not going to tell me about what happened back at that Castle Oblivion, are you?"

"I told you before, you can ask Namine about that."

"Alright." Sora nodded. "I still don't think I get some stuff, but that'll do for now. We should probably look for a way to leave here."

"I don't think they're going to just let us walk away."

Sora shot him a puzzled look. "They?"

"You don't remember that? Back there, the Superior and Number Two were saying something about taking us somewhere. If they brought us here, I don't think they're going to just let us leave."

Sora tilted his and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Number Two? Nevermind… You _could _have mentioned all that before."

"I thought you knew!"

Ignoring him, the boy started walking further down the street. Axel followed him, lingering back a little, but keeping him in sight. Now he had a chance to think back on what happened, he realized he'd created one nice mess this time… It was his fault they were here, wasn't it? And now things were out of his control again.

He felt slightly disappointed to see that Number Two had sided with the Superior. He'd seemed to have being helping him, when really, it appeared that he'd just being helping set him up. But then why had he said something about getting the Superior to agree not to harm him? The entire situation was… confusing. And that was without even starting to think about the other stuff. He didn't _want _to think about any of that. Not yet.

Glancing up, he noticed Sora had stopped in front of a building that was considerably taller than the rest. The boy was craning his neck back, gazing at a screen fuzzing with static, at the top.

Sora walked up some steps at the front to try the doors. Axel joined him. "Locked?" He asked.

Sora flashed him a grin and took out his keyblade to try on them. Nothing happened. Pouting, he crouched down on the floor.

"Why do you want to get in there anyway?" Axel wondered.

"That feeling, like I know this place… It's stronger here." Yawning, the boy lay down, rolling over onto his side. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

"What are you doing?"

"Going sleep for a bit. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Do you know how long it's been since I last got a chance to sleep?"

"_Here_?"

"Why not? If something happens, you can just wake me up."

Axel scowled. "And what if I decide to walk off and leave you here?"

"You won't." Sora sat back up and smiled. "You still need me."

Axel hated that he was right. Sighing, he took a seat on one of the steps. "I take it back," he muttered, "you _are _as bad as Riku."

Overhearing, Sora chuckled. "_Goodnight_ Axel."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

Axel didn't think that things could possibly get much worse. If things weren't already bad enough, now it was raining on him, and Sora had picked the only spot under cover. "This is wonderful…" He complained to himself. 

"Isn't it?"

He wasn't expecting a reply. His head snapped up as he recognized the voice. Only he was more surprised at actually _hearing_ it. Usually, that voice was one spoken inside his head, not aloud.

Number Two stood at the bottom of the steps. The rain was falling around him, not a single drop touching his cloaked body.

"Sora!" Axel called as he shot to his feet.

"Yes, let him join us. He should hear this too."

He attempted to summon his weapons, but the comforting feeling of them appearing in his hands wasn't there. Trying again, Axel was given the same result.

"That won't work here." Number Two's normally emotionless and flat voice sounded amused.

Axel felt a slight flood of panic starting to rise. How was he supposed to fight back without any weapons? He was grateful to see Sora stepping up alongside him, armed with his keyblade. Whatever was stopping him from using his own weapons here wasn't affecting Sora. Still, he didn't feel totally comfortable putting his life in the boy's hands…

"You've grown much stronger since we last fought Sora. I'd love for the chance to personally see _just_ how much better you've became."

Yes, that was right. Sora had fought him before, hadn't he? If he was still alive after that, Axel thought they might stand something of a chance… Assuming Number Two hadn't just been holding back the last time.

"Is that a challenge?" Sora asked calmly.

"I'm afraid not. I don't have the time right now. Perhaps later."

Axel relaxed a little. That didn't sound like he'd come here to kill them…. "Why are you here?"

"There's much to discuss."

"Where are we?" Sora asked. "What is this place?"

"This is Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?" Confusion filled Sora's expression. "What happened to it?"

"This is not the Twilight Town that you know… This is the world in its true form."

Sora's head shook slightly. "Why… do I remember it?"

"Axel was correct about that. The other side of your heart knows this place." He turned his head towards Axel, his features still hidden beneath the folds of his hood. "It's a place you should recognize too. Don't you remember your own home, Axel?"

Axel blinked, taken back. "My home?" Was this the world he had come from? "Why is it like this?"

"A forgotten world. A world completely swallowed by the darkness. It was once like the Twilight Town you've been to. This is how it evolved over time. As you can see, it is far more advanced. Or was. There is nothing and no one here anymore."

"Why?"

"Enough. You'll learn soon, but there are more important matters." He turned back to Sora. "Don't you have a Keyhole to seal still?"

Sora's eyes narrowed as he regarded him suspiciously. "What do you gain from me sealing it?"

"Very clever. Yes, I want for you to seal it. It's the first step towards preventing anymore people from suffering the fate of a Non-Existent One. As I'm sure Axel can tell you, it's a painful thing to be a Nobody."

"You're just as bad as he is!" Axel yelled. "You helped him! Why would you want to put a stop to it now?"

"I had no choice."

"That's not a good enough reason." Axel sneered.

"What's the next step then?" Sora interrupted.

"Kill the Superior. I can't stand by and let him continue any longer."

"I don't think I can..." Sora closed his eyes. "He's _much_ too powerful."

"You're even considering agreeing?" Axel demanded. "He's playing the same game as the Superior is! Kill _this_ person, kill _that_ person. He wants him out the way so he can do whatever it is he's planning!"

"I can see why you aren't willing to trust me Axel. Such a shame, with who you once were, you were a perfect choice to help me. But if you won't help, he certainly will." He nodded towards Sora.

"What makes you say that?" Sora said.

"Why do you think he let Riku join up with the Organization? Why do you think he was so interested in him? He fought Ansem back at Castle Oblivion, but he's still there, inside of him, waiting. Now what will happen when the time is right and both those halves are reunited?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yep, that IS the world from Deep Dive in case anyone wasn't sure! This is starting to... grow. I've had all these little plot ideas born this week. I think this is going to end up longer than I had originally intended. :0 

**AloneInDespair: **I bet while we're all expecting for him to have some meaningful and interesting name, they'll just give him a plain one! Or leave him as BHK all game. XD This chapter should give an idea of Number Two's plans - unless he has something else in mind? Or not. runs

**critical-blow: **Thank you! I hope you like this one too!

**Saddened Soul: **I sure hope I'm on the right track with the idea of the Nobodies. It's kinda hard working off a few sentences in Ansem's reports. >

**ellenh92: **I have cookies in exchange for a place!

**Ginger Ninja: **Thank you! I'm glad that people like his name, it was _so_ hard trying to think of something to fit him. I try and update at the start and then again at the end of the week, I have lots of time to write in the mornings! And in reply to your LJ - I'm SO sorry I made you an addict XD

**Crisis Haylo: **Hehe, poor Axel indeed! And poor Riku! He's going to be getting his own problems soon enough! Oh no!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Eleven**

"Riku…" Sora's face was filled with alarm as he spoke his friend's name. He glared at the hooded man. "You have to take me back!"

"Sora, you can't just…" Before Axel could finish, the boy dropped to his knees, gasping, as though short of breath. He reached a hand up, pressing it against his chest.

"Interesting." Number Two mused as he observed. "It appears the connection between them both runs even deeper than we had imagined."

"What's happening to him?" Axel asked.

"Perhaps a better question would be, what's happening to the other one?"

Axel watched Sora curiously. This was because of their connection? Did it work both ways? What would happen if one of them died? He didn't particularly care what _did_ happen to the other, but if it meant screwing things up by effecting Sora, he wouldn't be too pleased.

Sora whimpered softly. "Kaze… He's in trouble, isn't he?" He climbed to his feet weakly. "Where is he?"

"He was with Riku." Number Two responded.

"_Where_?" Sora pressed impatiently.

"They were heading for Castle Oblivion."

"Why there?"

"They were looking for you. I told them they would find you there."

"Well, that was a lie." Axel commented.

"It wasn't a lie. They _will _find him there."

"You're going to take me there?" Sora questioned.

"Yes, you should be aware however, that _he_ had something in mind for your other half too, it's possible he may already be there."

"Ansem…" Sora shook his head firmly. "I want to go back. I have to find them both."

"You'll stop him?"

Sora's expression darkened slightly as he regarded him carefully, considering his reply. "I'll seal your Keyhole for you. I was intending on doing that anyway, but I don't know what I'm going to do about him just yet…"

"What about your friend?"

"I'll think of something."

"And your other half?"

"Kaze! He has a name. Stop calling him my other half!" Sora yelled, his eyes filling with a sudden anger. "He's a person just like I am!"

"Is he now?"

Axel remained quiet as he listened and watched. He found himself doubting what Number Two was saying. Could he trust him? Or was he playing the same game as the Superior? Was he only interested in his own goals?

_Aren't you?_

And then there was the small matter of Riku. Wouldn't it be a whole lot easier to kill him before he could become a problem? But there was no chance of Sora going along with that…

_So, you'll just have to keep that to yourself. For now._

Number Two stepped aside, revealing a doorway shimmering with a reflective surface, that Axel recognized, behind him. It was the same he'd saw back at the Organization's Residence before they'd arrived here.

Sora approached it. Stopping briefly, he faced the hooded man before giving a short nod. Turning, he stepped towards the object, passing right through it.

_Now what are you going to do? _

Did he have anything to gain from going with him? Riku, Sora's "NEO", they meant nothing to him. But he still needed Sora. He couldn't just let him go ahead and get himself killed after all this, could he?

Axel moved to follow him, but Number Two held a hand up signalling him to stop. The doorway disappeared from behind him.

"You're not going to let me leave?" Axel demanded.

"Not yet." He moved his head to look at him, shaking loose some of his hood as he did, revealing part of his face from amongst the shadows. "What will you do Axel?"

"What is it you're planning on having me doing?"

The visible corner of his mouth curled into a faint smile. He started to walk away, further down the street. Axel fell into step alongside him. "It's not for me to decide. I would however, like to see you assist the boy. If _he_ fails, _you_ fail. Besides, don't you still need something from him?"

Axel said nothing, instead paying attention to the city around them. He couldn't get rid of that unsettling feeling here. _What had he called it? A forgotten world? More like a ghost town…_ The stillness, the _emptiness_ was almost disturbing. He was never too fond of Twilight Town, of the one he knew, but he found himself wanting to get back there. _At least just to check it's still, normal… Not like this._

His thoughts wandered back to the NEO beside him. Number Two was impossible for him to read. What was it he was _really _after? There was something he wasn't sharing.

"You know who I was…" Axel started.

"You'd still be incomplete, but I _could_ tell you. Wouldn't that at least put your mind at rest?"

After everything, he could get his answers? He could find out who he was right now? He hesitated. "…No. I'll do this on my own. I want to see it for myself."

"So, you'll assist him?"

"I suppose I'm going to have to stick with him if I want to find out what I want. Any clues on how he's meant to help me get my memories back?"

"No. Even I don't know how the boy can help you, only that he can." He stopped, another of the doorways appearing in front of him. "You'll be seeing this world again soon. There's something, _important_, you still need to learn from it."

"I hope not. I don't like a world where I can't use my weapons." Axel cocked his head towards Number Two. "Want to tell me why that wouldn't work here?"

"We're an in-between existence, Axel. A balance of dark and light. Now that this world is one of nothing but darkness, we truly are Non-Existent Ones here."

Axel stared at him, frowning. "…I don't think I understand."

"You will."

Axel let it drop. He stepped through the doorway.

* * *

He knew straight away where he was. He'd spent far too much time there. More than he would of liked to. It was a place he'd of really liked to not come back to.

Castle Oblivion.

He'd expected to find Sora on the other side of the doorway, once he'd passed through it, but there was no sign of the boy around.

_What if he wasn't sent here at all?_

Shrugging off his suspicions for the moment, he decided to venture further. Having arrived on one of the lower floors, he figured he should head up first. But before he went anywhere, there was something he wanted to test. Holding his arms out, he felt his weapons in his hands as he summoned them.

"Much better."

Satisfied, he started heading through the bland, repetitive floors. He was reminded of why he didn't like it here. It was far more entertaining when he had been able to sit back and watch the others.

_If only things could go as smoothly now as they did then…_

He hadn't gone through many of the floors, when, as he entered the start of another, a blurred shape flew at him from a crouched position in the corner.

Whoever it was, they were much too slow. As small hands balled into fists attempting to hit him, he grabbed them by the wrists tightly, holding them away.

The girl squirmed, twisting, trying to break free. _Of course, Namine…_ He'd almost forgotten that she'd still be lurking around here.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"Since when did you get so confident?" When he was last here, she'd being easily manipulated. She wouldn't of ever tried anything as daring as attacking him or one of the other Organization members.

Recognizing his voice she stopped moving and looked up at him. "Please… Just leave him alone!"

"It's alright Namine." Sora walked over, appearing from somewhere ahead of them. "You can let go of her now, Axel…"

Axel released his grip on her. She backed away, rubbing her wrists and staring at him.

"Don't try something like that again." He warned her. If Sora hadn't of been there, he'd have made sure she regretted that. Somehow, he didn't think Sora would approve and be very co-operative anymore if he happened to fry her though.

"I thought you might have got stuck back there." Sora said.

"Thought or hoped?" Axel asked.

Sora didn't answer, instead turning towards Namine. "So, they're here?"

She nodded. "They seemed to think you were here, but I told them it was just me. What's going on Sora?"

He shook his head, avoiding the question. "Has anyone else come here, after they did?"

"Just you…" She glanced over at Axel. "And him."

"Alright. I'm going to go and find them. Are you going to stay here?"

She smiled at him. "I'll wait." Shooting another glance at Axel, she added, "Be careful."

Axel headed past her to continue up to the next floor, Sora following him.

"Are you here to just watch, or help?" Sora wondered.

"A little of both."

"Have you figured out what it is I need to do to help you yet?"

"No. I'm still working on it."

"Maybe…" Sora tailed off. He froze, reaching a shaky hand up towards his chest. "It's happening again." He tried to quicken his pace and hurry forward, but he stumbled, falling back to his knees.

Axel walked over to stand in front of him. "Get up."

"Can't."

"Why?"

Sora gritted his teeth as he gave him an irritated look. "It _hurts_."

"Where?"

Sora placed his hand over his chest. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea. I _don't_ care, but you were right, I _do_ still need you. So," he nudged Sora with his foot. "Get up."

"You're not helping."

Axel sighed. "Are you just going to sit there? I'm not going to go ahead and help your…" Recalling Sora's anger at Number Two referring to him as "half", he made a quick note to avoid that word. "… Whatever he is. He doesn't like me. Get. _Up_."

For a moment, the boy didn't move, but as Axel was starting to debate on giving him a harder kick this time, Sora strarted to struggle back to his feet, his jaw clenching.

Pulling his hand away, he held it up in front of him, gazing at it with worry. "Whatever's happening to him, I don't know if he'll last much longer…"

"Then you better hurry up."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Apologies should this chapter not seem so good – I've had a hard time writing anything, I'm ill! CoughSniffleCough. On a side note, anyone saw the scans of the new Org member? Hehe, I'm loving the mullet. And he has a kind of Axel smirk going on! But… Is that a guitar he's holding? Org Rock Concert! Woo!

**AloneInDespair: **I think some serious split personality-ness would occur! XD I still have plans for Number Two – including a name eventually!

**Saddened Soul: **I shall just say that the Deep Dive world should prove important plot wise later on ;)

**ellenh92: **You should get Axel to go sit on the roof with an aerial to help your connection!

**Ginger Ninja: **Aw, thank you! I'm convinced the building in Deep Dive and the Clock Tower from TT are at least similar! I think… Oh wait. I best not say anymore! And I'm ticking off the days for Sunday!

**sorastalker08: **You're most welcome! Ooh, apparently the X thing is supposed to be important storywise for KH2 – if you check their weapons, they all have an X on them too! Intriguing stuff! Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Twelve**

Sora broke into a run as they arrived on the thirteenth floor, entering a brightly lit room. A flower shaped pod stood in the centre… the blonde haired boy sat at the foot of it, leaning against the object. Sora rushed to his side while Axel lingered back.

"What happened?" Sora asked gently as he crouched next to him.

Kaze lifted his head slowly at the sound of his voice. "…Sora? I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I couldn't do anything! I tried but I couldn't even touch him… It was like, I just passed right through him. I couldn't stop him."

"It's ok, relax." Sora assured him. "Who was it?"

"The one in red. The one from the Thirteenth Order. Riku called him something, but…"

"Riku? Where is he? And my friends? I thought they were with you."

Confusion spread across Kaze's face. "They were right here."

"Not anymore." Axel remarked from his position near the doorway.

Kaze glared over at him, noticing his presence for the first time. "Why are you here?" He demanded, picking himself up from the floor. He wobbled slightly, but Sora was at his side to help support him.

Axel didn't bother responding. The boy stared at him for a moment longer before turning to face Sora. "You're going to go find them, aren't you?"

Sora nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Riku was looking for you. I…" He closed his eyes tightly. "I knew him. I remembered him, but I'd never met him before." He smiled sadly. "Those were your memories. I agreed to help him. I needed to find you too after all. One of those… _Them_…" He added bitterly, glancing at Axel. "He told us you'd be here. But Namine said there was no one else. I thought it would be a bit odd for you to come back." He gestured to the pod behind him, adding as an afterthought, "This is where I saw you for the first time."

"You came here while I was sleeping?"

"Yes. Ever since I…" He trailed off a pained and haunted look clouding his eyes. He shook his head a little. "I wanted to see you. Namine told me everything. I knew I'd have to wait until you woke up before I got a chance to speak to you… Then I got the keyblades and things got a little more, _complicated_."

"So, is that why you attacked me?" Axel wondered. "Because Namine had already told you about me and what happened here?"

"Partly. But you're one of _them_. That was a good enough reason!"

"So are you." Axel shot back.

Kaze blinked. Startled he turned towards Sora. "Sora…"

"I already know." Sora smiled at him.

"But… I'm _not_ like them! That's what he said, the man in red. Saying I was one of them. He kept telling me he could help me if I joined them. But I'm not like them!" He paused. "Am I?"

"No. You're not like them."

Axel scoffed but otherwise kept quiet.

Kaze looked away, taking great interest in tracing his fingers across the glass of one of the pods. "He told me the thirteenth spot was reserved for someone special. Me. He wanted _me_ to be their thirteenth member." He laughed. "I was so afraid of them, I hated them, because I knew I was like them, _one_ of them. And if that wasn't bad enough, I'm offered a place to join them?"

Axel bristled at the comment. "At least you _have_ your memories."

"But… I shouldn't exist. I shouldn't be here."

"Don't say that." Sora flashed him a grin. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Thank you Sora. I'll help you find the others. It's my fault they're gone. I... attacked him when he said I should join them. I don't know what happened after that."

"He's powerful. There's nothing you could of done." Sora paced for a moment thinking and shot a worried look at Axel. "You think that Number Two set them up? He sent them here knowing that Ansem would be waiting for them."

"Who knows what he's thinking?"

"But why did he help us?"

Kaze frowned. "Sora?"

Sora opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a yell and the sound of approaching footsteps echoing loudly from the empty halls of the castle.

"Sora!"

Axel stook his head out of the doorway spotting the girl running towards them. She raced in past him and doubled over panting in front of Sora.

"Namine? What's wrong?"

"They're here! They've come back!"

"Who have?"

"The people from the Organization. There are two of them on the lower floors!"

Kaze summoned the keyblades into his hands, his eyes fixed on Axel. "You brought them here!"

"No." Sora shook his head firmly. "They're not here because of Axel."

"More like they're here _for_ me." Axel muttered. He tilted his head towards Kaze. "I thought you took care of one of them?"

He cringed slightly. "She left before I got a chance to."

Axel rolled his eyes at the boy and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sora called after him.

"To do it myself."

Sora hurried after him, Namine and Kaze following. "Wait!"

Axel ignored them, continuing to the next floor. The two hooded Organization members were standing waiting, blocking the way. Calling his weapons, Axel stood before them. Joining him, Sora gripped his keyblade, while Kaze stayed by Namine.

The cloaked figure on the right stepped forward. "It looks like you've picked up a few strays Axel." He recognized the voice as Araxiel. Her head turned towards the corner Kaze was standing in.

Axel watched them both carefully as he addressed Sora. "You better get ready to leave."

"Leave?"

"You still need to find Riku, don't you?" Hoping Sora would get the idea, he sent a wave of flames at the two NEOs. They both easily teleported away, re-appearing behind… and leaving the way to the lower levels open.

Kaze acted first, tugging on Namine's arm he lead her towards it. Sora hesitated. "Isn't two against one a little unfair?"

Axel grinned. "Unfair for them maybe."

Sora didn't need anymore convincing, he rook off running after the others. The other hooded member moved to block him.

"Let him leave." Araxiel ordered.

"But our orders were…"

"I know what our orders were!" She snapped. "We'll deal with them later."

The cloaked man, that Axel now realized was Kralexus stepped aside. Sora glanced back.

"Go ahead Sora, you heard her." Axel nodded towards the exit to the lower levels. "You can't get rid of me this easily. I'll catch up."

The boy didn't seem happy, but he left.

Axel backed up as both of them circled around him. Araxiel took out her own weapon, a chain and sickle, as she tried to get behind him. He sent a ball of fire her way, distracting her long enough to focus on Kralexus. His choice of weapon was a scimitar-like blade.

_Sharp..._

He lunged at Axel, the blade flashing. Axel blocked it and swiped at him with one of his wheels forcing him to duck aside.

Araxiel was keeping her distance, swinging the weapon and building momentum as she prepared to lash out with it. Axel dodged aside, stepping out the way of it. Kralexus took the opportunity to try and strike him from the side, but Axel twisted away, the weapon slicing harmlessly through air. Axel made an attempt to slash at him as he brought the weapon back up, but his attack was easily blocked.

Araxiel's chain swept past in front of him again, closer this time. He realized what she was aiming for. She was trying to entangle his weapons so she could pull them away, disarming him. Parrying another attack from Kralexus, he built a wall of blazing flames to aim at her, hoping to keep her occupied for a little longer.

The sharp tip of the scimitar skimmed past, barely missing Axel's neck as he jerked his head sharply to avoid it. Before Kralexus could follow up with anymore attacks, Axel swung both his wheels. The first was evaded, but the second connected with Kralexus' shoulder. As he stumbled back, Axel struck at him again. Before he had a chance to finish him, he caught a shimmer of metal from the corner of his eye as Araxiel's chain flickered towards him, this time aimed at his legs. Axel jumped back before they could become caught up and moved towards her. She tried backing away to give herself room, but she found herself trapped in a corner. She made a desperate attempt to strike at him once more, but Axel brought one of his wheels up, and the sickle bounced off.

"Traitor!" She hissed.

Ignoring her, Axel pressed one of the sharp bladed points of his weapons against her throat… Only to feel something sharp against his own. Craning his head slightly, he saw Kralexus standing behind him.

"_Enough."_

Surprised, Axel glanced over to his side, careful to only move his head slightly. Number Two was standing in the centre of the room, arms folded across his chest. Axel couldn't help noticing he'd resorted back to the annoying "telepathy" way of speaking.

"_Lower your weapon Number Three_."

Axel felt the cold steel from the back of his neck slowly removed.

"_You too Axel_."

He laughed. "I don't think so." He brought his arm back, ready to kill her… and felt his weapon connect with the wall behind. He blinked and spun around to see her standing on the other side of the room.

"Control over time Axel," She reminded him, smugly. "Handy for getting out of tight situations like that."

"_You had orders to follow. Leave us._"

Araxiel bowed. "But what about him?"

"_Leave us_."

Knowing not to stick around any longer she disappeared in a cloud of purple energy accompanied by Kralexus.

Axel kept hold of his weapons, turning to face Number Two.

"_I am not here to fight you Axel_."

"Didn't you want Sora's help as well? You just sent them to kill him."

"_Their orders are not to kill him. They are to bring the other back to the Superior_."

"And I thought you didn't like him either."

"_We had a deal. I gave him the other one in exchange for him leaving you alive earlier._"

Axel considered what he'd said for a moment. He had no use for the other one, what they did with him didn't matter to him. He was interesting, unique, but if he couldn't help him, Axel didn't need him. Besides, he was too hot tempered for his liking. He was itching for a fight with Axel. Let them do the hard work and kill him instead, if that was what they wanted to do with him.

He regarded Number Two. "I don't trust you. You're up to something, or you're not telling me everything."

"_There is still much for you to know._"

"I'm sure there is. But if you're not planning on taking me on a trip again, I'm going to go catch up with Sora."

He walked out of the room, somewhat relived that Number Two made no move to stop him. _What was that all about? _

When he looked back behind him, Number Two had gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The most annoying thing about this chapter was spending hours looking into different types of weapons to use! Gyah, I re-wrote this so many times, I hope it's worthy!

**AloneInDespair: **I think I actually have one space I missed, but I dunno how I'd work him in. Thank ye! I'm much better now!

**Saddened Soul: **A lot of their weapons are designed in the shape of the Nobody symbol too. Hehe, Orgy members XD I think there's four to go, five if we count EM's name and face getting revealed.

**Ginger Ninja: **I wonder if he might try and serenade Sora:o I couldn't resist an evil cliffhanger – they're too tempting aren't they? Hehe.

**Shale 101: **You know, I wish I did have KH2 and could do a novelization of it, but I'm afraid this is more based on a few of my ideas for it! Thanks for the review!

**ellenh92: **Maybe one of the others would be a better choice! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Thirteen**

Sora followed Kaze silently as he led them back through the streets of Twilight Town. They'd agreed it'd be better to find somewhere quiet to sit and plan their next move. He'd suggested taking them back to the Clock Tower for now, assuring them it'd be safe there.

Sora was glad to see that the town was quiet again, free of those white creatures from earlier. No one had tried to stop them since they'd left Castle Oblivion.

Arriving outside the Clock Tower, Kaze opened a door and let them inside. He took a seat on a small wooden crate in one of the corners of the room. "So, any idea where we're going to find Riku?"

_Riku…_He'd found his friend, only to lose him again. And now he had no idea where to even begin looking for him. 

"If he was taken…" Namine started.

"No." Sora shook his head. "I don't think Ansem took him. I think Riku followed him."

Kaze frowned. "How'd you figure that?"

Sora smiled. "Donald and Goofy are still with him. I don't think Ansem would of taken them too. They went with him, I'm sure they did." _Or at least that's what you're hoping_. He kept telling himself they'd stick together and they'd be alright.

"But followed him to where?"

"I don't know." Sora sighed. "They could be anywhere."

"Maybe we should head back to the Organization's residence here." Kaze grinned. "It should be pretty empty at the moment."

Sora nodded. "And I still need to go there for the Keyhole anyway. I guess it's a good place to start." He hesitated a moment. Now there was no Axel to show him around the place… "Do you think Axel will be alright? Maybe I shouldn't of just left him…"

Kaze's grin disappeared. "Who cares? He's probably dead. One less problem for us to worry about."

"I still feel kind of bad for leaving him. I don't trust him, but he hasn't done anything…"

"… Like trying to kill you?" Kaze interrupted. "Not yet, but he will."

Sora agreed with that. Yes, he was probably right. After helping him, what was stopping Axel from turning around and killing him? But he still almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_. While Namine had tried to fill him in slowly on what happened back at Castle Oblivion on their way here, he found himself frustrated at not remembering any of it himself. How would it feel to have no memory _at all_ of who you once were? For everything to be missing?

"I don't think he will try anything." Namine said. "I… can sort of understand how it would feel. It was always painful enough for me knowing what I was doing to people when I used to… tamper with their memories." Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. She turned towards Sora. "I think you should try and help him."

He was surprised to hear her suggest that. She'd told him the Organization had kept her there. Shouldn't she of hated them for that?

"He's a psychopath!" Kaze cried. "If he isn't dead already, I'll _gladly_ help him next time he shows up."

Sora said nothing in reply. He didn't blame Kaze for not trusting him and for wanting to get rid of him, but he didn't feel the same way. Axel hadn't really given him a reason to. _Not yet anyway._

"Either way, I don't even know how to help him."

"Maybe you two are the key." Namine suggested. "You're different to the rest of them."

"Apart from Ansem…" Only, was that entirely true? Ansem, the _other_ Ansem, wasn't exactly walking around like Kaze was. Sora sank down to the ground with a groan. "This is so confusing."

"Maybe…" Kaze looked away. "Maybe I'm really _not_ supposed to be here. Maybe you and me should be one, instead of two halves, Sora."

"Don't say stuff like…" Sora trailed off. Something was sticking out in his mind. Something that Number Two had said to him, back when he'd first met him at Hollow Bastion.

_Incomplete one…_

Sora felt a wave of sickness. _No_. He looked up at Kaze. "You mean, you and me, should be…"

"… Merged. One. Something like that anyway."

"No! I'll never agree to let you do that."

Kaze shrugged, seemingly indifferent, but Sora could tell it was bothering him too. "Let's not worry about that it for now. Shall we leave?"

Nodding, Sora got to his feet. If what Kaze said was true, how could he use that to help Axel? He didn't exactly have another half left to join with. _Forget it. Don't think about that now. Focus on what's important… Finding your friends._

"Wait." Kaze turned to face Namine. "You should stay here."

Namine bit her lip. "I want to help too."

"He's right, it could still be dangerous there." Sora smiled gently. "We won't be long."

She reluctantly nodded. "I guess it's better than been stuck in that Castle. I really didn't think I'd ever be able to leave."

"Why didn't you leave once I'd woke up and gone?"

Namine laughed. "I was scared to leave on my own. Stupid isn't it?"

"Not at all." Kaze assured her. "Don't worry, we'll come back soon, I promise!"

Leaving the sanctuary of the Clock Tower, they headed back through the streets towards the station. Sora found himself re-calling the other world, the dark city and what he'd been told there, with each step. Was that world really another version of Twilight Town?

_The other side of your heart knows this place._

"Kaze?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever…" He paused. "Do you remember a world, like this? Only it was more of a city, and it had tall buildings, but it was…"

"Completely covered by the darkness? Yes." He stopped and lowered his head, taking a great interest in the ground under his feet. "It was where I first found myself. I was just… standing there, with no idea of how I got there, no memory of anything before that. Not at first anyway. It was only when I came here, when all these images, _memories_, came to me. Of you and your friends, and your home…"

"I'm sorry." Sora walked over to his side. "Have you ever gone back to that world?"

Kaze's head snapped back up. He met Sora's gaze, before quickly turning away. "Hey look, the trains here." He started to run towards it, leaving a confused Sora to hurry after him and join him on the vehicle.

As it started to pull away, Sora wandered over to one of the windows. "Why can you remember my memories, but I can't see any of yours?"

"I'm not sure." Kaze began pacing restlessly, a distracted look in his eyes.

Sora didn't push the issue any further, realizing he must of said something wrong. Maybe he'd ask again later. But then, there was really only one person who could possibly know all the answers and it wasn't Kaze.

_Ansem_…

He settled on one of the seats, thinking, until the train pulled up outside the large manor. As they stepped off it, both summoned their keyblades and approached the building. Oathkeeper in hand, Sora pulled open the large doors and entered. "Let's hope this goes better than last time," He muttered.

He had a vague memory of the direction Axel had taken him earlier and set off back towards the office room they'd ended up at, deciding it'd be better to pick a location he'd already visited to start with.

"Empty," Kaze commented as they passed through a corridor.

"Seems you were right. They must all be out."

"You'd think they'd at least of left _someone _behind to guard the place."

Sora felt a mix of relief and disappointment at finding it deserted. At least it meant the chances of getting disturbed or attacked by another of those cloaked people weren't so high, but still… He'd almost expected to find the others outside right where he'd left them, but there was no Riku, no Donald and Goofy. No-one.

Arriving outside the door to the office, Sora nodded at Kaze and gestured for him to enter. He stepped inside first, Sora right behind him.

There was no one inside.

"Empty too. Is that good or bad?" Kaze wondered.

"Good, I think." Sora moved over towards a solid oak desk in the centre of the room, as Kaze wandered over towards a window behind it. There was a single, small piece of paper, laying carelessly on it that had caught his eye. As he picked it up to read, his mouth went dry.

"What've you found Sora?"

He read the first line aloud. "Ansem's other report…"

* * *

By the time Axel arrived back outside, Sora and the others had already left. And that meant he had a small problem… he didn't know where they'd gone. Though he had a good _idea _where they'd probably head for, this meant he'd now have to waste more time finding Sora again. And he didn't think he had much time to waste. 

"Could have at least waited for me."

_Now what? _

As he debated on what direction he should to start walk in, he heard a familiar voice calling out from behind him. One he'd of preferred _not_ to hear.

"Leaving already Axel? I was hoping we could have a nice talk."

_The Superior… Ansem_.

He turned around slowly to see him standing outside the entrance to Castle Oblivion. Axel immediately called upon his weapons, although he knew perfectly well they'd be no good.

"So violent. I said I was here to _talk_, Axel."

He didn't give a response, instead waiting for him to continue or make a move. Arms folded behind his back, the Superior moved towards him slowly and calmly. Axel instinctively took a step back.

"Did you enjoy your visit to the otherside?"

_Otherside? Does he mean that other world? _

"Not really."

"A shame. It's a fascinating place. Perhaps when you better understand it, you'll appreciate it more."

Axel ignored him. "Where's Riku?"

"Are you looking to kill him too?"

He flinched slightly. "How…"

"Do I know that? You're so easy to read. You want to kill me too right now, don't you? You'd enjoy it. Just like you'd have enjoyed killing both my other NEOs back there."

What could he say to _that_? He couldn't exactly deny it.

"As for Riku, I can't tell you. I don't want you spoiling my... _fun_. But he's safe. He's not of any use to me for the moment."

"You said you came here to talk? Then what do you want?"

"I've come to share a little secret. About the Keyhole that Sora's looking to seal. I'm sure he'll appreciate the information if you pass it on to him."

_Hadn't he wanted for Sora to not seal it? So why now is he offering information to help him do just that? __Maybe him and Number Two are in this together after all…_

But Axel didn't particularly care anymore. He was tired of people appearing when they felt like it and confusing him, he was tired of them all knowing more than him, and he was tired of them playing their own games.

Not anymore. _He_ was going to take control.

He'd play his own game.

* * *

"What's it say?" Kaze leaned over his shoulder as he tried to see the writing. 

Sora shrugged him off pocketing the piece of paper. "Doesn't make a lot of sense, but we can take a better look at it later. Do you really think we should be wasting time here?"

"Guess not. And we promised Namine we'd be quick."

Sora nodded and started to continue his search of the room. What he'd said was true, but there was something bothering him. One word that he'd read which was repeating in his head.

_Metamorphosis._

Why did that bother him so much? He couldn't place it, but it made him feel… unsettled.

"Hey, Sora! I found something."

Sora glanced over to find Kaze standing over a rug he'd kicked back with his foot, revealing several floorboards under it that were different in appearance to the rest. There was a small keyhole and handle on one section of it. Kaze tugged on it, but it didn't budge.

_Locked._

Sora aimed Oathkeeper at it and there was an audible click. As Kaze yanked on it this time, it opened, revealing a set of stairs leading down into a darkened room.

Kaze grinned at him. "After you."

Swallowing, Sora headed down the steps. He didn't like this. Who knew what was kept down there?

There was a heavy scent of damp mildew and the air was heavy with thick dust. From what he could make out, the room was mostly empty. But he soon found a smile spreading across his face. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he spotted a faint glow, coming from a large shape in the back wall.

A shape like a keyhole.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Kaze asked.

Sora stepped forward holding out his keyblade to seal it… but nothing happened. Scowling, he tried again. "It's not working. You try."

"Like this?" Kaze held up one keyblade, pointing it at the Keyhole. "I've not done this before…"

Sora frowned, frustrated. "It's still not working."

Kaze tilted his head and shrugged. "I think it's broke."

"And I know how to fix it."

They both whirled around at the sound, startled. Axel was leaning against the back wall, a smirk on his face.

Sora blinked. "Axel?"

"Miss me?"

Kaze glowered. "No. And don't do that!"

Sighing, Sora looked back over towards the Keyhole. "So, you know what's wrong with it?"

The smirk widened. "You're going to _love_ this."

* * *

**Author's Note: **A little more focus on Sora here, I had to switch over and do things from his side for a little while to get this chapter to work. But everyone likes Sora anyway right? ;) Axel-ness shall resume next chapter. 

Gah, summary of that 8 minute KH2 trailer… _wow_. Seifer, Fujin and Raijin! And sounds like DiZ doesn't even know EM's name! XD I want to see it!

**Saddened Soul: **Ooh, that short little clip was so good! And the Org member was a similar size to Sora… Judging from Riku's line in that new trailer, I think it might be him.

**Ginger Ninja: **I wish they'd include a bonus disc with outtakes or something. Kingdom Hearts: The Musical? Every cut scene in the game, only sang! Or maybe FFX-2's opening, starring Sora and Demix! ... Ick.

**AloneInDespair: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked how it turned out!

**Crisis Haylo: **I don't like writing battle scenes either, they're too hard to match to what I have in my head! And Axel is quite a challenge to write, but fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Fourteen**

Sora tilted his head, giving Axel a quizzical look. "Go on…"

Axel hesitated a moment. He _could _of said nothing, probably should of kept quiet. The boy was bound to run off wanting to seal his precious Keyhole, despite the fact the entire thing didn't feel right. But if he wanted to start having things go his way, he was going to have to go along with it for now, wasn't he? And that world _was_ important, this was an opportunity to go back and maybe find out why.

_You'll just have to be careful. Besides, you don't have anything better to do right now, do you?_

He switched his attention back to Sora."You can't seal this one because it's _already _sealed."

"What?" Sora shook his head, confused. "That can't be right."

"You're looking in the wrong place. The Keyhole you want to seal is the one in that other world."

"How's that got anything to do with this?"

Axel sighed. "You heard what Number Two said. That world is connected to this one…"

"…Through each of the world's Keyholes?" Sora wondered, catching on. "So I'm supposed to seal that one?"

"First, yes."

"First?" He frowned.

"They're linked. You seal one world's Keyhole and it'll open the other, so..."

"How do you know this?" Sora interrupted.

Axel paused briefly before responding. "Ansem told me."

"You saw him? Riku! Was he…?"

"No. No Riku."

A flash of disappointment crossed the boy's face. "If what he told you was true, then how am I supposed to seal them both? Won't it just keep opening the other up as I seal one of them?"

"What if we sealed them both at the same time?" Kaze suggested.

_Are they really that stupid?_

"Are you sure you even want to bother?" Axel asked. "If that's what he wants you to do, maybe you should just forget it."

"I can't do that."

Axel smirked a little. He'd been expecting that. "Don't you think it's odd he's only just decided to tell you where it is? Especially when he seemed against you sealing it before."

Sora eyed him suspiciously. "Did he tell you something else that I should know?"

"What? No."

"We don't know what will happen…" Kaze cut in. "If they're connected, what will happen to this world?"

That was a possibility Axel hadn't really considered. What _would_ happen to this world? Surely there was a reason for the special kind of "link" these two worlds shared. Was messing with it when they didn't understand it such a good idea? _All the more reason not to bother with it._

Sora smiled reassuringly at Kaze. "If we seal them both at the same time, there's nothing to worry about."

_Of course, the stubborn brat isn't going to let that put him off, is he? _

"What if something goes wrong? What if our timing is off?"

"It'll be fine, I promise."

Kaze nodded reluctantly. "If we're going to do it, then I'll stay here and take care of this world's Keyhole."

Sora glanced back to Axel. "How are we supposed to get back to that world?"

"That parts easy. Ansem said he'd leave one of those doorways to it open outside."

"Did he tell you where we can find the Keyhole?"

"No, but it shouldn't be hard to find."

"You're coming with me?"

Axel shot a distasteful glare at Kaze. "I'm not staying with _him_."

Sora grinned. "That, and you're not going to let me out of your sight until you get what you're after, right?"

"Right. You're not going to be much use if you go and get yourself killed."

The grin faded. "I don't intend on doing that." He looked back over his shoulder towards Kaze. "You'll be alright?"

"Sure. Good luck Sora."

Nodding Sora started to leave, Axel following.

"You don't think this is a good idea, do you?" Sora asked him.

"I don't trust him."

"Your Superior?"

"He's _not_ my Superior anymore." Axel replied through gritted teeth.

"You didn't have to tell me what he said. Why did you?"

"I have my reasons."

"That you're not going to share?"

Axel didn't answer. Sora frowned but remained silent until they exited the building. The shimmering mirror-like object waiting for them outside was unmistakable. Approaching it, he summoned his keyblade and waited for Axel to join him. "Ready?"

Axel wasn't so keen on returning to a world that rendered his own weapons useless. If they _were_ walking into some kind of a set up, this wasn't going to be very much fun.

He stepped through.

* * *

Sora shuddered slightly as he emerged back into the empty city. The world felt so… dead. It was hard not to notice how vacant everything was. Trying to ignore it, he addressed Axel. "So, any idea where to start looking?" 

"This world _is_ Twilight Town, remember? That's what Number Two said. So, we find something that looks familiar and find whatever would pass for the Organization building here."

"You're assuming it'll be in the same place…"

"Of course it will."

There was no missing the smugness in his voice. _Or the added smugness_. Axel seemed to always sound cocky. "Are you sure you weren't just told where we'd find it?"

"No." Axel gave him a disapproving look. "Trust me, I'm right."

Rolling his eyes, Sora started scanning the landscape. Row after row of tall buildings… With one that he recognized that stood out. He indicated the large structure poking up above the rest of the buildings. "Remember that? The place we spoke to Number Two at? If that's in the middle of the city it's in roughly the same area as the Clock Tower, right?"

"Which would make the place we're after, this way."

Sora hurried after Axel as the NEO picked a direction and set off. Neither spoke as they passed through the unoccupied streets. While Sora had tried to assure Kaze that nothing would go wrong, he was worried. Axel was right, there had to be a reason why the Organization now seemed to want this Keyhole sealed. Sora had a feeling that they'd probably given him the information so he'd come here. Surely they'd be waiting for him when they arrived?

As Sora was about to ask if Axel actually knew where they were going, he came to a halt. Sora had to stop himself from running into the back of him.

"Nice train."

He moved past Axel to examine the area they'd arrived at. The station itself wasn't that special, it was similar to the one back at Twilight Town, but the main difference that caught Sora's eye was the sleek, silver vehicle that was positioned there. It wasn't like any of the other trains he'd seen in the other worlds.

_Why is this world so much more advanced? _

Sora moved over to the doors. "Think it still works?"

The hissing of them opening as he drew near gave him his answer. Axel brushed past him, entering, Sora stepping into the train after him. It was dark inside, but as the doors slid closed behind them, lights flickered to life throughout the carriage as it powered itself up.

As the train begin moving, Sora took a look around. No seats, just the cold metallic floor and blacked out windows. If this world was so dead, why was this still working? If this world was where the NEOs came from, was this train perhaps used in transporting them? But to where? What would be the need when they could just use one of them doorways? His gaze shifted towards Axel. And why did _he_ not seem to remember this place while Kaze did perfectly?

His thoughts wandered back to the piece of paper he'd found earlier. Should he mention it? "…Axel?"

"What?"

Sora took hold of the paper and held it out in his hand. "I found this before. I think you should read it."

Taking it from him, Axel's eyes scanned it, before quickly handing the paper back to Sora. "No."

"It seems important…"

"No. I don't want to know about that."

"It could help."

"Then you read it."

Sighing Sora tucked it away safely, as the train came to a sudden halt, jerking him forward. The journey seemed an awful lot quicker compared to the one he was used to.

Exiting Sora was relived to see there was still a large structure standing where the Organization's residence would. But this wasn't the grand building it had being anymore. It was run down, ruined. One corner of it missing completely crumbled away. Its windows were mostly broken and its roof was filled with gaping holes.

Hoping Axel was right and the Keyhole was there he headed towards it.

He didn't want to spend anymore time looking in this world than he had to. The sooner he could find it, the sooner he could leave and start looking for his friends.

* * *

Axel followed behind the boy as they entered the building. This place, unlike the rest of the city, didn't seem so different. While worn by age, it was still the same. It wasn't replaced by some skyscraper or filled with the flashing neon lights that the rest of the city had. It was still the same place he knew. 

Why?

… And why was there a vaguely familiar feeling like he'd been here before?

They picked their way carefully over holes in the floor as Sora made his way towards the back of the building, a good idea of where they needed to go now, with Axel staying behind him.

Why had Sora shown him what was written on that paper? He'd been trying not to think about any of that and it had served as a painful reminder. A detailed report on the NEOs. Details on what kind of experiments had been conducted.

Details that he'd rather not read about.

As they travelled further into the aged structure, Axel felt the familiar feeling growing stronger. Yes, he'd been here before. Hadn't Number Two even mentioned something about this world been his "home"? But why couldn't he remember it?

"I think we're there."

Sora had stopped in front of what should have been a door. Only half of it was still hanging from its hinges anymore.

The room beyond it was in a poorer state, a majority of the floor completely missing. A dull glow was coming from the room beneath them. Axel grinned triumphantly. "See? I told you I was right."

Sora placed his foot on one of the remaining panels of wood and leaned forward to get a better look at the space below. Axel started to warn him that probably wasn't a good idea, as the floor shattered from under the boy's feet and he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Sora coughed sitting up slowly as dust settled around him. He climbed back to his feet, brushing at his clothes, glad that it hadn't been too far a fall. At least he didn't have to worry about finding a way to get down. _Getting back up might be a problem though._

He craned his neck back to see Axel peering over the edge at him, smirking. "Oops?"

"Stay there." Sora instructed him. "I'll be back in a minute."

He turned around to locate the source of the glow and smiled as he spotted the Keyhole, right where it had been in the other world.

Now how was he supposed to keep this one sealed while Kaze took care of the other?

Gripping Oathkeeper he aimed it at the hole. Light shot out from the keyblade and spread across the Keyhole. He kept hold of his weapon, even as it appeared to of finished sealing it.

How could he tell when Kaze was done at his end?

Nothing.

No sign that this was changing as a result of the other now been sealed. He waited a few more minutes before finally stepping away and dismissing the keyblade. The only thing he could do now was return back to Twilight Town and see if it had worked.

* * *

Axel watched, amused as Sora struggled to pull himself up, finally managing to climb back onto the remaining flooring of the higher level. 

"Thanks." Sora muttered dryly as he walked past Axel.

"Finished?"

"I think so."

_Think_?

As they made their way back out of the building, Axel wondered why that had gone so easily. No Ansem, no Number Two. No nothing.

He kept quiet as they took the train back and made their way through the city, towards the area they'd arrived in. Axel was expecting the doorway they'd came through to be gone, or _someone_ to be waiting there for them.

No one. Just the doorway sat where they'd left it.

_Too easy…_

Sora exchanged a glance with Axel before passing through it. Shrugging, Axel followed him.

He immediately noticed they weren't back outside the residence. Instead, they'd arrived on the roof of the Clock Tower. The highest point in the town, that gave a perfect view of the darkness that was spreading across it.

Darkness very much like that of the world they'd just left behind.

Black clouds were lining the sky and an unsettling sea of shadows were creeping through the streets, filling them.

And it was coming straight towards them.

"No…" Sora stared in horror at the scene before them. "Did I do this?"

Axel didn't respond. From Sora's expression he could tell the boy already knew the answer to that.

So, this was why things had been so easy.

… What had they just done?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally got chance to update! Sorry it took a while. The second half of this chapter was originally supposed to go in a totally different direction, but oh well, it's had a bit of a re-shuffle. That stuff will come later instead. ;) 

Bit of a switch between Axel and Sora here but I thought it worked better than I originally had it.

**AloneInDespair: **I couldn't help it! And I think this is just as bad. But I shall try not to leave the next update as long!

**sorastalker0: **Hehe, I don't think that kind of merging is going to be happening! XD

**Ginger Ninja: **And some more Sora focus here! He's helping me move things along a bit easier! Some screenshots of the summary have started appearing which are a bit less spoiler-rific. But still make me want the game more.

**Saddened Soul: **I'm totally confused with what's going on now thanks to that summary! Even Namine sounds like she's got a motive for something. And I still want them to actually show Riku's face!

**Crisis Haylo: **Aww, thank you! Sometimes I feel like each chapter isn't as good as the last so I'm glad you think they're getting better. I think we'll all be crazy KH addicts by the time KH2 comes out. They need to hurry!

**ellenh9: **What indeed? ;) Oh wait, I can't be sneaky with that anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Fifteen**

Axel surveyed the altered landscape silently. The dark sky had passed over them, and was now continuing to spread further. The entire town was almost covered by it.

Sora was standing alongside him muttering something about "finding the others". But what were the chances anyone was still down there? Wasn't the most important thing now for them to find a way to fix this?

No. Not "them". There wasn't anything he could do about this. That was Sora's job. _His_ job should be to find out the reason for it. Why had they wanted this to happen?

And there were only two people who would know that. Two people he didn't intend on leaving alive much longer.

He turned away and started to walk towards the small door tucked in the far corner, which would lead back inside the Clock Tower and to the streets below.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, his voice low.

"No point in staying here."

Nodding, Sora followed him. "Namine was here…"

_The witch?_

Axel bit back a comment about how he doubted she was anymore. The boy already seemed to be taking this badly. There was no need to make him feel any worse.

Axel didn't understand why Sora seemed to be insistent on blaming himself. Wasn't he just as responsible? He'd passed the information on, and gone along with it, even when he knew it would be a bad idea. But he didn't see the reason in thinking about any of that right now.

Passing through the Clock Tower, Sora called out for the girl until they reached the bottom floor. His expression was tinged by sadness, but he tried to sound hopeful. "Maybe she already left. She must be somewhere else."

Sighing, Axel ignored him and left the building, exiting out into what had been the large plaza in the middle of the town. No people around. Nothing. Empty.

Dead.

_Just like the other world._

But as he scanned the area, a slight movement caught his eye. Black against black. A brief flash of something scurrying past.

_Maybe not so dead…_

Summoning his weapons Axel moved towards it. And stopped as he realized what he'd saw.

Glowing yellow eyes. Clawed hands. Small, black hunched bodies.

_Heartless._

"No!" Sora cried from behind him, having caught sight of them too. "No, I didn't do this!"

The first few creatures sprang forward. Axel disposed of them with a wave of blazing flames.

He glanced back towards Sora. The boy was backing away slowly shaking his head. "Don't just stand there!"

Sora's eyes locked onto him. "I can't… They were the people here… I did this to them, didn't I? I can't…"

"It's not stopped you before," Axel snapped as he knocked another of the Heartless aside. As the others prepared to attack, Axel built up a ring of fire around the creatures, containing them, for the moment.

He switched his attention back to Sora. "Come on."

Sora stared at the creatures before hurrying after Axel. "I'm sorry."

Axel wasn't sure if he was apologizing to them or him for the lack of help.

More of the Heartless were appearing around them. Axel checked the area, looking for a clear spot they could head for, but there was none. They were coming from all sides.

Sora stepped forward, keyblade in hand. He pointed towards an area off to their left where the creatures seemed lesser in number. "We could clear our way through them."

_Good. He hasn't totally lost it._

Axel was readying another burst of fire to aim at them, when he spotted flashes of something cutting through the Heartless coming from the opposite side.

_Keyblades…_

… _Two of them._

Sora grinned slightly, relieved. "Kaze!" Using his own keyblade he headed for his NEO, slashing through the crowd of creatures to get to him. Axel followed, cleaning up the few straggling Heatless that got in his way.

Kaze waved his hand, signalling them. "This way Sora." He guided them into a small side alley and stopped.

Axel turned around and built up another wall of fire behind them to block the Heartless from entering the same way.

"I'm glad to see you made it back alright Sora." Kaze smiled. His expression quickly turned sorrowful. "I messed up. I couldn't do anything."

"Kaze?" Sora frowned.

"Ansem. He came and put up some kind of a barrier in front of the Keyhole. By the time I'd reached him, he was gone. I couldn't do anything with the Keyhole. I'm sorry."

"Funny he's let you walk away both times…" Axel remarked.

Kaze whirled around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The sound of a Heartless hissing in pain as it lunged at the fire interrupted them. "We should keep moving." Axel suggested. "I can't keep that there forever."

"Did he say anything?" Sora asked, looking back towards Kaze as they started to move off again.

"He told me I should head outside. He said something beautiful was about to happen." He sneered. "I'd hardly call this beautiful." Pausing for a moment before continuing he added, "I left to find Namine and…"

"Namine? Is she alright?"

"She's safe."

Sora nodded, satisfied, seeming more relaxed at hearing that. "What do we do now?"

Axel came to a halt. "You need to find a way to fix this. Both of you." He hesitated. "I'm going to go and take care of them."

Neither of them needed to ask who he meant. Sora stared at him uncertainly. "We're coming with you."

Axel shook his head. "No. You need to do something about this. I can't, but I _can _take care of Ansem and the others."

"You can't go on your own." Sora protested.

Axel started to walk away.

"I thought you only cared about finding a way to become complete again?"

"I do. But that can wait until later." He glanced back over his shoulder. "You sound like you don't think I'll come back."

"I don't." Sora was shaking his head slowly, eyes closed. "You won't stand a chance. Look at what happened last time!"

"They're still planning on something, Sora. Why else would do this? This is just part of something much bigger. Find a way to fix this and I'll find a way to stop them from doing anything else."

He didn't give Sora the chance to argue any further, instead disappearing as he teleported a short distance away.

Axel carried on through the town, wandering aimlessly, without a good idea of where to go. He hoped Sora would get the message and not follow. He might not stand much of a chance, but at least this time he knew what he was going to get himself into. If Sora and the other one _could_ find a way to fix what they'd done, they were too important to risk going after Ansem and Number Two.

Or that was what he told himself. Was that really why he wanted to go for them himself? Or was it out of an obligation because they were like him?

No, that wasn't it. Because…

…_Nobodies can't be somebodies._

Wasn't that right?

"Axel."

He froze.

"You were looking for me."

It wasn't a question. He turned to the sound of the voice. The cloaked figure was hard to make out against the darkness, but he could still see the shadowy outline of someone standing there.

Number Two.

Axel smiled coldly as he gripped his weapons. "Thanks for saving me the trouble."

"This wasn't how this was supposed to happen."

"What, everything not going to plan? A shame." Axel lunged forward intending to strike him, but his weapon struck something solid instead.

A faint, pale ripple ran across the air where his weapon had connected.

Some kind of a wall that Number Two had put up? Axel hit it again with the side of one of his Wheels. "Stop hiding behind this and fight back!" He yelled, frustrated.

The wall dropped and Number Two started to walk away. "He interfered. This wasn't my doing."

"Right. I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I'm not asking you to believe me, I'm asking you to listen."

"Even if you didn't plan for this to happen, if you knew what he was going to do, you could of stopped him!" Axel seethed.

"I couldn't risk him finding out what I was doing. I didn't realize he already…"

"Too late." Axel cut him off. "It's too late for that now."

Number Two responded by calling his own weapons into his hands. Red, pulsing, energy blades held in each.

"You ready to fight back now? Turn around."

But Number Two wasn't paying attention to him. He was focused on something on one of the rooftops nearby. Axel's gaze drifted upwards.

Red and black.

Ansem. Flanked by two Organization members that could only be the remaining Araxiel and Kralexus.

_Then, I'll just have to kill them too this time._

"Go ahead Axel." The Superior, Ansem, smirked. "Don't let us stop you. Kill him."

Axel lowered his weapons. "No. I'm not doing anything else for you."

"Very well, you can watch and wait your turn."

The two hooded members vanished, re-appearing on the ground. They started to circle around Number Two, each of them summoning a group of Nobodies.

_So, he had being planning something different? Something that they hadn't agreed with?_

Axel backed off. He could stand by, let them take care of him. It'd save him the trouble of doing it himself.

Number Two was good, but could he handle all of them at the same time? And what if Ansem decided to join in? They were bound to kill him eventually.

_Then you'll be next._

And he wasn't anywhere close to Number Two's level.

_Or…_

Number Two's arms spread to the side, the red blades flashing as he watched their movements carefully.

… _Or you could help him._ _Perhaps even tilt the odds in your favour. _

Axel moved forward, joining Number Two. He stood at his back keeping an eye on the smaller figure, Araxiel, who had had positioned herself behind him.

"What are you doing?" Number Two demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Axel grinned as he readied his weapons. "Let's just say, I'm more pissed off at them than you right now."

* * *

Sora looked out across the dark horizon. All of this, his fault. Even if they could find a way to fix it, wasn't the damage already done? 

After Axel had gone, they had agreed to return to the Clock Tower to think what to do next, as Kaze assured them it was the safest building in the town. Sora imagined he probably also felt more comfortable there, in a familiar location. How many friends and people that had passed as his family had Kaze lost to the darkness?

_Because of me…_

They'd collected Namine along the way from where Kaze had told her to hide when he'd caught sight of Sora and Axel. Sora was glad she was safe. He'd been so worried that something bad may of happened to her when he couldn't find her.

He'd come up to the roof to have a few moments to himself. He had no idea where to even start. How could they possibly do anything about this? How could they correct it? From what Kaze had told him, the Keyhole in this world was totally un-accessible because of the barrier Ansem had made.

And the window he'd returned here with Axel through was gone. There was no going back to the other world to do anything from that side.

Kaze had said that maybe if Axel could kill Ansem, the barrier back there would drop, but he didn't seem confident that Axel would succeed.

_Axel…_

Why did he have to be so cocky? Now his over-confidence and arrogance was bound to get him killed.

What exactly _was_ Axel? A friend? No, not really. An ally? Perhaps. Whatever he was, Sora didn't like that he'd gone to "take care" of Ansem alone. Axel had helped him, stuck alongside him, even if it was for his own reasons, and hadn't tried anything despite how many people seemed convinced he was up to something.

But he was right. Only him and Kaze would be able to do anything about this mess now, and if Axel believed that the both of them could, then Sora was determined to prove him right. He owed him that at least, didn't he?

Sora shuddered slightly as he took a final look at the world before him.

"It's impressive, in a way, don't you think, Sora?"

He spun around, alarmed at the sound of the voice. He immediately recognized it and felt a flood of relief at hearing it again… Which quickly turned to a chill as he heard the leering tone behind the words.

The figure behind him still wore the Organization clothing that he had earlier. The hood was pulled down, showing those aquamarine eyes and the silver hair that Sora knew so well.

"…Riku?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **It'd be cruel to leave everyone with that last chapter for too long so, here's the next! Although I think it ended up almost as bad. 

**AloneInDespair: **This doesn't count as another does it? The new Axel pic is quite nice! But yes, they need to feed us with more of him!

**sorastalker08: **Poor Sora, he just keeps finding more trouble!

**Ginger Ninja: **At least they seem to be giving us lots of new screenshots recently. But it's like they're taunting us :( And I'm sorry to hear you've not been having a good week.

**Azrail Liddell: **Thank you for the review! Yay, another Org fan? There are so few stories with them in, which is a shame, they're all quite interesting characters with lots of potential.

**Saddened Soul: **Well, we've got a Riku! And looks like at least one great big fight will be breaking out next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Sixteen**

Axel took a moment to examine the situation carefully as he waited for the others to make the first move. The various Nobodies, Dusks and some larger type that he hadn't seen before, shouldn't prove too much of a problem, and alone, he was confident that he could handle Araxiel.

As long as Ansem didn't decide to join in…

The closest group of Dusks lunged forward. They were easily dealt with by a wave of flames. The other Nobodies from behind them moved to follow up with an attack of their own. The fire however, didn't prove as effective against them, as a clear "shield" folded over the front of their bodies, blocking it. Axel switched to his weapons, hoping they would be able to damage them instead.

One of them leaped, its bladed arm brought back ready to strike him with. Axel twisted aside, swinging at the creature as it passed by. He caught its side, sending it crashing into the ground.

_So, attacking them from the side, or perhaps even from behind would work…_

Backing off, he tried to make his away around them to get into a better position that would allow him to damage them easier.

Something flickered past, distracting him. A flash of metal. He turned around, switching his focus onto Araxiel. She'd moved away, keeping her distance, as she prepared to lash out at him with her chain.

Axel started edging towards her, knocking aside the Nobodies as they attempted to prevent him from reaching her, by slashing madly and throwing themselves at him.

_Ignore them. Kill her first._

Axel built up another burst of fire to send at her, but the Nobodies flocked to her side, their shields in place to block it.

Maybe leaving them until last _wasn't _such a good idea.

He stopped, gripping his weapons as he waited for them to come to him. They seemed to hesitate a moment, giving him a brief chance to glance around and see how Number Two was doing.

He'd cleared up most of the Nobodies, only two or three of the creatures still remaining, and he was managing to keep Kralexus under constant pressure, not giving him an opportunity to attack back. He was fast and incredibly skilled. It didn't look like he _needed_ any help.

At the sound of charging footsteps, Axel whirled back around. The Nobodies were racing towards him, shields still in place.

What were they were trying to do? Ram him?

Axel held his ground until they were nearly on him, before teleporting directly behind them. Flames washed over their backs, disposing of most of them. Grinning, Axel moved towards them to finish off the few who had survived.

Something coiled around his leg and pulled it from under him. He hit the ground hard. Rolling over, he could see that Araxiel had managed to entangle her weapon around him. As he tried to shake it off, she started to walk over, calmly.

Axel stopped his attempts to remove it, instead staying perfectly still as he waited for her to come closer. Reaching him, she paused, standing over him. She pulled back her hood, smirking down at him, she held out one hand…

Axel didn't wait to see what she had in it, or what she was going to do. He knew whatever it was, would be intended to finish him off. He drew his own arm back, holding one of his Fire Wheels tightly and plunged it into her leg. One of the sharp edges that protruded from the side of it bit into flesh as he pushed it in further.

She cried out in pain as Axel brought back the weapon in his other hand.

Her head craned to the side as she glared at him, her eyes glowered, full of horror, disgust, fear…

… and hatred.

"Sorry."

He buried the side of the other Wheel into her stomach. Pulling them both out, she dropped to the ground.

Axel removed the chain from his leg and stood back up, kicking Araxiel in the side with the edge of his foot.

Nothing.

She was dead.

His eyes drifted back over to the Nobodies he'd planned on finishing. Some of them were still writhing on the floor, but they weren't a threat anymore. He looked back to Number Two. He was still keeping Kralexus busy. Axel had the feeling it was more like Number Two was toying with him.

One person left. One that he was surprised hadn't got involved yet.

Axel scanned the area for him.

_There._

Standing across from them, in the middle of the street.

Ansem.

And something was spreading out from beneath him. A glowing blue and white light covering the floor where he stood. He locked gazes with Axel, his eye full of smugness.

The light began to circle him.

_What is that?_

As the blue glow began to entwine around him, it seemed to explode, filling the area with blinding, radiant light.

Axel closed his eyes against it. When he opened them, Ansem had turned around, now standing in the middle of the luminous area, arm's spread.

What was he doing?

_It doesn't matter. Stop him!_

Axel started running towards him, only to be halted by a group of the Shielded Nobodies that surged forward out of the light. He didn't have time to waste on them.

His attention shifted over to Number Two.

"Keep these busy for me!" He yelled.

Number Two's head glanced over to him, then towards Ansem and the pulsing light around him. He moved, a blur of black and flashing red blades, as he connected with the creatures. They turned their attention towards him, giving Axel an opening to run past.

"Axel." Number Two's voice hissed warningly from behind him. "Wait."

He ignored him and kept going. "Just keep them off my back!"

"Axel, it's about time you started listening to what I…" But whatever he was trying to tell him, Axel didn't hear. He hit the section of the street that was flooded with the light. The blue and white filled his vision. Bringing an arm up to his eyes he headed further into it.

Where had Ansem gone?

A pillar of the light surrounded him and then everything was white.

* * *

"What's wrong Sora? Aren't you happy to see me again?" 

"No, I am! It's just…" Sora tilted his head towards his friend, confused. "Donald and Goofy were with you, weren't they? Where are they now?"

Riku smiled, and Sora relaxed a little. But still, something didn't feel right…

"Don't worry, I took good care of them. They're safe."

"Where are they?" Sora repeated.

"They were heading back to Hollow Bastion. They heard they might find their King there..." Riku walked past him, to stand at the edge of the building and regard the town.

Sora nodded, satisfied. If they were at Hollow Bastion, they were safe. After he was finished here, he could go back and find them.

"I told them I'd find you and bring you back." Riku continued.

"I can't leave yet. I have to do something about this…"

"Why bother?" Riku's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sora.

He squirmed, uncomfortable under that look. "…Riku?"

Riku didn't answer, instead turning away again. "Where did you go?" Sora asked him.

"What?"

"You were with Kaze at Castle Oblivion… So, where did you go?"

"I went to the Other Side."

Sora shuddered. Something in those words made him feel edgy. This was… wrong. "Riku, are you alright?"

His friend smirked at him. But it wasn't malicious, more like the cocky Riku that he knew. "Don't be stupid Sora. Of course I am."

"You're acting… strange."

"Am I?"

Sora felt an unsettling coldness at hearing those words. There was something written across his face...What was wrong with him?

But his attention was diverted elsewhere, as his eyes caught sight of something over the town. A brilliant light that was filling the sky. An intense glow that throbbed with blue.

"What is it?" Sora wondered, his voice hushed.

"It's him." Riku was watching it intently, an amused expression on his face.

Sora knew who he meant. There was only one person he could be referring to after all.

"Ansem."

Did that mean, that Axel had failed?

* * *

Axel blinked slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Wherever he was, it was filled with that same glow. 

He wasn't in Twilight Town anymore. It seemed more like a large room. Now he wasn't so blinded, he could make out a path that he was standing on, that ran in a circle around an object in the centre.

_An orb of some sort? _

Axel wasn't sure if it was that which was spinning, the "room" or him, but he squeezed his eyes shut again, wishing it would stop. As if things weren't disorienting enough…

"You shouldn't be here, Axel."

Ansem's voice filled the room, but Axel couldn't see him. And he wasn't keen on trying to move around just yet. "Where's 'here'"?

"Just as people have hearts, so do worlds, Axel. I wonder what would happen, if this was swallowed by the darkness as well?"

"What are you trying to do?" Axel attempted to take a step forward, but the "path" in front of him tilted at an angle, forcing him to look away to fight the horrible sense of vertigo.

_I really hope he isn't planning on fighting here…_

Silence.

"You just going to leave me here?" Axel cringed at the thought. Staying here was something he'd _really_ prefer not to.

"No, but you do need to be dealt with now."

_Please not here. I hate this place. I hate this place. I hate this…_

There was a brief flicker as something rippled in front of him. A purple, reflective surface…

… _One of the doorways?_

"Let's make this a little fairer, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me." Axel muttered, stepping through it.

He emerged into a familiar world.

The "other" Twilight Town. And Ansem was standing opposite him.

They were on a roof of one of the tall skyscrapers. The world was unchanged from when he was last there. Still dark. Still empty. Still dead.

Still impossible for him to use his weapons in.

Axel felt panic creeping through him as he realized why Ansem had brought him here. He desperately tried to call his weapons, summon flames, anything… but nothing worked.

Ansem smirked at him. Holding out his hand, something appeared in it. Something that Axel knew well.

The Soul Eater.

The blade flashed through the air as Ansem swung it slowly and carefully.

Axel started to back away.

_He's taunting you with it…_

"This isn't what I'd call fair." Axel sneered, angrily. He stopped as his foot hit air. He'd run out of room.

Ansem took hold of the Soul Eater in both hands, ready to strike him with it.

_Don't give him the satisfaction._

Axel took another step backwards…

… and felt himself falling.

* * *

They walked through the streets of the town, alert for any dangers that might be lurking in the shadows. 

Sora had hurried to inform Kaze and Namine of the strange light. And of Riku's return. Before either could bombard him with questions he suggested they make their way to see what had happened. He felt bad for dragging Namine along, but she'd be safer coming with them. All three of them should be able to protect her. Assuming he could rely on Riku.

His friend was walking in front, seeming to know exactly which way they should be heading. Sora was grateful for that. The light had faded from the sky by the time they'd emerged from the Clock Tower. At least Riku would be able to lead them to where it was. He claimed he could "sense a strong aura" from the direction he was taking them.

Eventually, Riku came to a halt, standing in front of a large street. Sora stood alongside him to see what he'd stopped for.

A cloaked figure was ahead, their back to them, red energy blades held in each hand. The weapons told Sora exactly who it was. The one he'd fought. Number Two. He instinctively called upon Oathkeeper.

Number Two turned slowly to face them. It was only then, that Sora noticed the body of another Organization member at his feet.

"…Axel?"

"Axel isn't here." Number Two began to walk towards them.

Kaze joined Sora, his own keyblades held by his side. "Stay right there!"

Number Two ignored him. Instead, he vanished, before re-appearing in a cloud of purple, one blade extended to Riku's throat.

"No!" Sora cried. Holding his keyblade out, he aimed it at the NEO. "Back away!"

"You'd rather kill this one yourself?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I told you before, Ansem, the Ansem that you knew, is still there, within him. He's much stronger now. If Axel doesn't come back, and our former Superior is left alive…"

Sora shook his head firmly. "I won't let you kill Riku. And I'm not going to kill him either."

"Foolish." Number Two withdrew the blade and stepped back.

Sora glanced back over at Riku. He had a small grin on his face, but as he met Sora's gaze, it faded. "Oh c'mon, Sora. I'm fine."

Was he? If it was true, it could explain his strange behaviour. Was that because Ansem was having more of an effect on him now?

"Two Ansems?" Kaze frowned. "I'm confused…"

Sora looked back over at Number Two. "You said your former Superior…" He gestured towards the body of the Organization member that lay in the street. "Did you do this?"

He gave no response.

Namine spoke up from behind them. "You also said something about Axel coming back. Where is he? Where did Axel go?"

This time, he replied. "I'm not sure."

"I can find him." Sora spun around to stare at Riku. The sliver-haired boy's eyes were closed. His voice was blank, void of any emotion. "I can reach out beyond here now. If he's alive, I can find him…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was going to save Sora's last section there for the start of the next chapter, but that would of meant leaving it on another evil cliffhanger. Plus it was kinda short.  
The idea of the "Shielded" Nobodies came from those ones that you can very briefly see in the "PS2 Montage" footage. And the "Orb" you may recognize as something similar from some scans a while back. That gave me an idea I wanted to use. ;) 

**AloneInDespair: **Some Riku-ness here, but should be plenty more next chapter!

**sorastalker08: **Hm, I wonder! ;) And here's another! Ahh, it's so nice to have some time to actually sit down and write again!

**Saddened Soul: **Oh, I agree! I loved the Riku fights in KH1. Oops, I don't know if things are better or even worse now!

**Ginger Ninja: **Aww, I'm happy I could cheer you up! Hopefully you're having a better week than last!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Seventeen**

The flickering lights of the city flashed by as he fell, accompanied by an amused voice that filled his head.

"_There you are."_

Axel barely registered that he recognized it from somewhere, before he felt himself slowing.

"_Now, what shall I do with you?"_

Just as Axel was expecting to the hit the ground, a dark purple haze enveloped him blocking out the view of the building he had been falling past.

"_You're certainly an interesting one. But are you worth sparing?"_

As it faded, he hit the ground… but not from the height he should of. He was still alive… and there was the sound of familiar voices around him.

"Riku… what did you just do?"

_Sora?_

"Nice catch, Riku."

_The other one? _

"Riku, what was that?"

_And the witch?_

… _Wait, Riku?_

Axel sat up, eyes opening, as he stared in surprise at the group gathered in front of him, Riku among them. The boy's eyes were glazed and his expression disturbingly empty. He turned around slowly, a cold grin spreading across his face.

"What _did_ you do?" Axel asked.

"I can sense everything there, from this world now." He replied, sounding pleased.

"Right." _What kind of an answer was **that**?_ It didn't exactly explain how he'd managed to pull him back from that other world. "Nice timing though."

But Riku wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were locked on something else in front of him. _Something that wasn't there, or something we just can't see?_

"Axel."

He glanced to the side to find the source of the voice, Number Two, standing there. "Still alive?"

"I suppose you'll be wanting to fix that?"

Axel groaned sinking back to lie on the ground. Was there any need to anymore? Even if there _was_, at the moment, he didn't feel much like fighting again. "Too tired right now."

"What happened?" Sora questioned him, stepping forward.

Sighing, Axel stood up and reluctantly gave them a brief description, all the time keeping his eyes on Riku. The boy was standing somewhat away from the others, gazing off into the distance. Axel was sure he could see his mouth moving, almost like he was speaking to himself… Something was _very_ wrong there.

"So, what do we do?" Kaze asked, once he'd finished.

"I'm not sure." Sora shook his head. "What _can_ we do?"

"Maybe, we should go back to the Clock Tower and plan our next move?" Namine suggested. "It isn't safe here."

Nodding, Sora agreed. He looked back towards Axel. "Are you two going to come with us?"

In response, Number Two started to walk away. "Wait here a minute." Axel told Sora, before following the other NEO. "What are you going to do?"

"Find him."

"You'll let me know, if you do?"

"Perhaps." Axel scowled, irritated, but Number Two continued before he could protest. "That boy…" His hooded head turned in Riku's direction. "He can't be allowed to live."

"Is he still…Riku? Or is he, Ansem One, by now?"

"He's still Riku, but it won't be long before he isn't. This world is having a strong effect."

"What's this world got to do with anything?" Axel wondered, frowning.

Number Two looked back towards him. "How can he fight his darkness, when it's all around him?"

Axel wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he felt like there was _something_ there he was missing. "You want me to kill him?"

"Yes."

Axel smirked. "But, I don't take orders from you anymore." Number Two gave a short huff of annoyance. Satisfied at his reaction, Axel added, "I was planning on taking care of him anyway."

"Good."

Axel began to head back to the group, but Number Two called him back. "Axel…"

"What?"

"Are you sure, you still want your memories back?"

Axel cocked his head to the side, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"What I said before, about you finding out…"

"It could 'destroy' me, right? I know. It doesn't matter."

"Seeing the difference between you then, and when you first arrived as a NEO, almost made me believe that what we did was right. You knew you'd be losing those memories by casting off your heart. That's why you did it. Do you really want to find out what drove you to do that?"

Axel hesitated before giving his answer. "…Yes."

"Then, I should tell you this. The heart, the body and the soul. Suppose you could separate all three? If the body is the shell, then what if, as a NEO, you could unite the soul with the heart?"

"Are you just guessing, or are you telling me something you know will work here?"

"...Guessing."

Axel rolled his eyes. "That helps."

"There could be a way for you to test it, however. Through Sora."

"How?"

"What was it that Sora used? A Keyblade that unlocked a person's heart…"

"What are you trying to say?"

Number Two turned to leave. "Stick with the boy, Axel."

Muttering, Axel made his way back to the others.

"Can we leave now?" Kaze demanded, glaring at him.

Axel let out an exasperated sigh. The only one that he needed here was Sora, so why was he now stuck with this lot? _Sora's bloodthirsty NEO, a witch who's speciality is messing with people's heads, and Riku who has, quite possibly, gone insane._

Axel held back, walking behind them as they returned to the Clock Tower. He waited until the rest of them had entered it before catching Riku's attention.

"Riku?"

The boy stopped but kept his back to Axel.

"That was you, wasn't it? That voice before…"

"I suppose it was."

"You suppose?" Axel approached him slowly, one weapon appearing in his hand. Riku didn't react, still not facing him. "Sorry Riku, it's not worth the risk." Axel aimed for his back.

The weapon hit something solid that was invisible to the eye before it could connect with him and bounced off. This time, Riku faced him, smirking. "Is that the only way you know to deal with anything? I guess you really are the same as before. A killer then and still a killer now."

Axel lowered the weapon. "Before? You're talking about before I was a NEO, aren't you?"

"Am I?"

"Quit messing with me Riku and tell me how you know that." Axel hissed.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Riku laughed as he walked away, leaving Axel alone outside the building.

He _did _have a point. But Riku needed to be taken care of and fast. Axel was beginning to form an idea of how Riku knew that little piece of information. For now, he could wait for a chance to prove that right, and for a better chance to get rid of him.

_Does everyone know who I was, apart from me?_

Annoyed, he entered the Clock Tower. Inside, he took a position on a crate in a corner, as far away as possible from the others. Keeping quiet, he let them "discuss" what they would do next, as he focused on Riku, watching him. He wasn't offering much to the conversation either, only giving a short comment when Sora's gaze wandered over to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Axel's attention snapped back to the person standing in front of him. Namine had left Kaze and Sora to come over to him. She was gesturing to a small crate opposite his own.

He regarded her carefully. What did _she _want? "If I said yes, would you go away?"

Instead of appearing put off, she smiled. "I only wanted to ask you a few questions."

He didn't offer a response, instead waiting for her to carry on.

"Do you miss them, at all?"

"Who?"

She sat down as she answered. "The other members. There aren't many left now, are there?"

_What kind of a question was that?_ "No, I don't miss any of them."

"None of them? What about Larxene, or Zexion? Weren't they your friends?"

"Hardly. Is there a point to this?"

Namine shifted uncomfortably, but she didn't leave. "You're different to the rest of them. When Marluxia and Larxene came to take their turn keeping an eye on me back at Castle Oblivion, they were… cruel. Most of the time, they'd punish me for speaking without their permission, but you were different. That's why you scared me. You were unpredictable. I think that's why you scared them too."

Axel gave her an impatient stare. "Point, please?"

"You're torn, aren't you? Between who you were and who you are now. That's why it's so important to you to find out. But… does it really matter, who you _were_?"

Axel considered telling her to go bother someone else, but, what was the harm in letting her carry on, a little longer? "From what everyone keeps telling me, I did something. Something that was bad enough to make me want to give up everything. I need to know what that was."

Namine said nothing for a moment, seeming startled that he'd actually gave her an answer. "Whatever it was, when you find out, you should remember, that isn't you anymore." She peered back over at Sora and Kaze. "Will you help them? Both of them?"

"The only one here I'm willing to help is Sora." He looked at her pointedly. "The rest of you, you're all expendable to me. You do know that?"

She nodded, sadly. "I know. But, Kaze is, unique. He may be more important than you realize."

"Axel?"

He glanced up, spotting Sora waving him over. Axel stood up and left Namine as he headed over to the boy. "Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"We can't really do anything about this world, until we take care of Ansem."

"Good. I was hoping you'd go for him. I feel like getting a little revenge."

"I want to see that other world you were at first."

"It wasn't exactly a world." Axel pointed out.

"Did it have a Keyhole?"

"I don't think so. How are you planning on getting back anyway? I can't help you there."

"You can't." Sora turned around and pointed. "But Riku can."

His friend's eyes burned as he glowered at him. Axel realized, that Riku, for some reason, wasn't particularly pleased about this. "I don't think he looks like he wants to help."

"He will." Sora said firmly.

Axel looked away. "What are you going to do about him?"

"What?"

"He's getting… unsafe to keep around."

Sora's expression hardened. "I'm going to help him. So don't you try anything either! He's my problem."

"Fine. Just don't expect me to stop him when he tries to slit your throat while you're sleeping…"

"He won't do that! He's still Riku."

Axel let it drop. No, he wasn't Riku. He was a mixture of Riku and something else. _Or rather, someone else._

Sora took a deep breath and shook his head. "Can you tell me anything else about that place?"

Axel shrugged. "It was very… twisty."

"Twisty?"

"You'll see. Just try walking in there."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sora focused back on Riku. "Then, I'm going to take him and go. We'll be back soon, I hope."

"You're leaving me with him?" Axel nodded towards Kaze. "One of us won't be here when you get back."

Sora shot him a disgruntled glance. "What is the problem with you two?"

"Ask him. He's the one who keeps trying to…"

"Alright. Nevermind." Sora grimaced. "You can come with us. I'd rather you not burn this place down while I'm gone."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not as much happening in this chapter, but I intended to use this one for a little more interaction, before things start moving into the final stretch. I've pretty much got an idea of how things are going to finish now, but I'm not sure how many chapters it will all take. At least another five or so to cover everything. 

**One Winged Kuja: **Hehe, it sure has grown! And I'll have a look when it's finished!

**Saddened Soul: **Everything is getting ready to kick off now! ;)

**sorastalker08: **It's like he has nine lives! Only instead of lives, it's… body parts? Or something.

**Ginger Ninja: **I'm glad it was a better week for you! And you gave us two updates! Love the one-shot!

**AloneInDespair: **Thank ye! Not really any action here, but hopefully there should be a lot more coming up soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Eighteen**

The area was coated with the same intense light, as it spread out across the floor beneath their feet. The blue aura circled, growing brighter as it seemed to gather speed, before swallowing them. For the second time, Axel found himself nearly blinded by the intense glow.

Whatever Riku was doing, it was the same as before, only on a lesser scale. It didn't seem as powerful, or to cover as large an area. Axel was starting to realize that what he'd suspect earlier might be right. Just how Riku was able to do this…

As the light faded, it revealed that same place he'd found himself before. The orb was still sat in the middle of the circular "room", but now it was rotating madly, black and dark purple wisps gathering near it. The whole area wasn't throbbing with such brightness anymore, the radiant hue having faded, tinged by dull grey.

_What happened here?_

Axel's gaze drifted back to the "floor" beneath him. The path from earlier was wavering making it even more disorientating than before. Alongside him, Sora moved to take a step forward, and the ground shifted, the path seeming to plunge downwards at an impossibly steep angle. Sora yelped and stumbled backwards.

"Now you've taken a look, can we leave?" Axel asked.

Before Sora could respond, Riku walked past them both, the floor bending and warping under him. He didn't appear fazed by it, still continuing to walk normally as it sloped and curled away from his feet.

"Show off." Axel muttered.

"I think… it's ok if you don't look at it." Sora lifted his eyes from the floor and focused on Riku's back instead, as he followed him.

Axel stayed where he was. He had no intention of wandering around this place anymore than he had to. Let _them_ do the looking.

But he wasn't alone. While Sora slowly disappeared around the opposite side of the orb, Riku stood still, just ahead of Axel. He turned around to face him, that arrogant smirk that Axel was starting to hate, spreading across his face. "Having fun, Axel?"

"So, just how _did _you bring us here Riku?" He didn't give him a chance to reply. "Or maybe I already know. You did it through him, didn't you?" Riku's smirk dropped, replaced by an irritated scowl. "That's how you know about who I was too, right?"

The boy's hand curled at his side, twitching. "You should learn to keep quiet, Axel." While his voice was flat, there was an unmistakable dangerous edge to it.

From his reaction, Axel knew that he was right. While the Ansem "inside" of Riku was growing stronger, it was opening up an entirely new connection to the other one, his former Superior. A link, that was possibly similar to that Sora shared with his NEO. "What? Don't like the fact I know how you're pulling off all your new tricks?" He taunted, a small grin appearing. He was enjoying wiping the smug look off Riku's face…

…_Maybe a little too much._

He didn't see the flash of the blade in Riku's hand as he sprang forward. The Soul Eater swung towards him, giving him barely enough time to step to the side and avoid it. Axel took hold of his own weapons, ready to defend himself.

"Maybe you'd like to see just what new tricks I _have_ learned Axel."

_He isn't very happy… But at least this gives you a chance to get rid of him, right?_

Riku leaped forward again, swinging the blade with incredible force. Axel blocked the blows as he began backing up. The room around them began swimming, tilting and rippling with the movement. Taking Sora's earlier advice, Axel fixed his eyes on Riku, trying to ignore everything around them.

Summoning up some flames for an attack of his own, Axel was surprised when they too became distorted in the air. The place was growing even more un-stable than it already was.

Axel tried to strike at Riku, but the boy was fast, dodging out of the way. He stepped away, and it was only as his appearance began to change, Axel noticed what he was doing. Riku's "Dark Mode" – He'd observed him use it plenty back at Castle Oblivion. He didn't feel like being on the receiving end of _that_ right now.

Riku drew the Soul Eater back, ready to lunge forward with it. Axel built up a wall of fire, hoping it would serve as a barrier to at least absorb _some _of Riku's attack. The entire thing was hazy as the air bent and shifted around it.

Riku seemed to pass straight through it as he surged forward. Axel held up both weapons ready to try and block…

"Stop it!"

The boy froze at the sound of the voice. Sora was standing behind him, keyblade held tightly. "…Riku?"

Riku's grin returned as he met Axel's stare. He brought the Soul Eater up in front of him, turning around slowly. "Have you come to join in, Sora?"

Axel took the chance to attack him from behind while he was distracted, he vaguely heard Sora yelling at him not to, as Riku spread his arms to the side as though gathering _something_ around him. A wave of deep purple exploded around him, throwing Axel and Sora back.

Axel picked himself quickly, but relaxed slightly as he spotted Riku, now reverted back out of his "Dark" phase, crouched on the floor, panting.

Sora climbed carefully to his feet and approached him. Axel wandered over to join him, still keeping hold of his weapons. Riku lifted his head and smiled at them both coldly.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Axel wondered, turning slightly to Sora.

"What?" Sora frowned, but then shook his head slowly. "…No. The darkness is infecting this place too, but I can't do anything. The keyblade didn't work…I think it's already too late to do anything."

"Then can we leave _now_?"

Sora hesitated a moment before nodding. "Riku?"

The boy glared at Axel. "Going off your little theory Axel, how do you expect me to take you back now?"

"What's he talking about?" Sora demanded.

"It drains you both, doesn't it?" Axel asked, addressing Riku.

"Guess you're stuck here."

Axel reached out, grabbing Riku around the throat. "I don't care what it does to you or him. Take us back."

"Axel!" Sora cried. "If you kill him, we can't go back! Please…"

"I don't have to kill him." Axel placed the edge of one of his weapons beneath Riku's eye. "Do I, Riku?"

"Axel, no!"

Axel ignored him. "Take us back, Riku."

Riku glowered at him, but by the gathering light around them, Axel figured Riku wasn't willing to see if he would follow up on his threat. As the glow faded from around them, they were surrounded by the familiar interior of the Clock Tower. Riku slipped from Axel's hand, his eyes closed.

"Riku!" Sora kneeled beside his friend as Kaze ran over.

"What happened? Is he… dead?"

"No." Sora looked up at Axel, angrily. "But you _could_ have killed him!"

"Shame I didn't." Axel turned to leave the building.

"Where are you going _now_?"

"For Ansem. The other one. If Riku's like that, he must be at least a bit weaker right now. This is the perfect chance to kill him."

"We can't yet! I can't just leave Riku here…" Sora protested.

"I'll stay and take care of him." Namine offered.

Kaze nodded and looked towards Sora. "Well?"

Reluctantly, Sora left his friend's side. "Thank you Namine. Will you be alright?"

She smiled warmly. "I don't think he'll be up to trying anything. We'll be fine."

Sora's eyes lingered on his friend for a little longer before he and Kaze followed Axel outside. "What did you mean, if Riku's like that, the other should be weaker?" Kaze inquired.

"They're linked. Sort of like you two are. If we can hurry up and find him, this might be easier."

"So, any idea where to start looking?"

Axel sighed. "Not really."

"Wonderful." Kaze snapped. "So by the time we find him, it might not make a difference. We don't even know if he's in this world!"

True. And it's not like we can ask Riku if he knows where he is either… 

Axel scanned the shadows around the edge of the building, searching for any sign of the one person he thought would be lingering close. But there was nothing. No Number Two waiting. Maybe he'd already found Ansem…

… Maybe he was already dead.

_In which case, he isn't going to prove very helpful either._

"…Axel? Just pick a direction. We might as well start looking around the town."

_If I was a maniac with a split personality inside someone else… Where would I go?_

"Back to where it all started..." He glanced around, to get his bearings in the town before setting off, leaving Sora and Kaze to hurry after him.

"Isn't the train station this way?" Kaze pondered. "…Ah! You're going back _there_?"

"Right." Axel grinned, pleased. Where else would he be? "He'll be there."

* * *

That same train again. How many times had he used it recently? Sora watched as the blurred world outside the window passed by them. Would killing this Ansem really solve his problems? It might give them a chance to do something about fixing this world, but what if it really was too late? Axel had said that Ansem had referred to that weird place with the orb as the world's "heart". If the darkness had already spread to there, this world was as good as lost. Just like it's "other side"… And he'd done it. 

What about Riku? Would doing this help him?

"Sora?"

He glanced up to see Kaze standing alongside him. He smiled sadly but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about Riku, Sora. He'll be fine."

"What about this world? Your home?"

"We'll find a way to make everything right again." The confident tone in his voice sounded forced to Sora, but he nodded anyway. "What about Axel?" Kaze asked, his gaze wandering over to the other NEO.

Sora glanced over. Axel was leaning against the wall further down the carriage, arms folded and eyes closed, oddly quiet, for a change. "What about him?"

"You still planning on trying to help him?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can." Sora looked away. "Right now, I don't really care either. I just want to fix this mess, help Riku and get back to my other friends."

Kaze gave a small grin. "I wouldn't let him hear you say that."

The sound of the train grinding to a halt interrupted them both. They exchanged a worried glance before both joining Axel alongside the doors of the train as they slid open. The three of them stepped outside.

Two figures stood outside the building. Ansem and the cloaked Number Two before him, both holding their weapons. If they had been fighting before they arrived, they'd stopped now.

Sora felt Oathkeeper in his hand. Curling his fingers around it, he headed towards them both.

He hoped Axel was right and that Ansem was weaker, drained from his connection to his other half within Riku.

If Axel was wrong, if there was no major difference…

… They were all in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Axel was somewhat relieved to see Number Two still alive. He wasn't so pleased to see Ansem still standing in front of him. He made no move to stop him as he walked over, Sora and Kaze following. 

"Riku is dead?" Number Two questioned Axel as he arrived, both energy blades held at his sides.

"Nice to see you too. No, not quite…"

"Axel…"

"Don't blame me! You haven't exactly got rid of _him _either."

"I just arrived."

"Excuses…"

The sight of Ansem's own Soul Eater cutting through the air as he sprang forward silenced them. Axel brought one Wheel up to knock the attack aside and ducked away.

Despite the sudden attack, Axel realized this was a good sign. If he wanted to, Ansem could of probably killed them all on the spot. But he didn't. Which meant he was, somewhat weaker than before. Judging from how quickly he was moving and how powerful the relentless attacks he was piling on Sora were though…not by much.

But they still had a chance. Four of them against him? Surely that was enough.

While Sora was getting driven backwards from the force of the attacks, Number Two was approaching from the side. Kaze had managed to circle around behind him, both keyblades posed, ready to strike as he lunged forward. Axel moved closer, aiming to slash with his own weapons, but he found himself thrown backwards…

… _Again. I'm getting tired of people doing that._

The others were scattered as well, picking themselves up from the ground as Ansem observed them all. His gaze settled on Axel. "Do you really want to die before you find out who you were?"

"I won't."

"Far too cocky. You always have been. How about I make you an offer? Just you fight me. Just you, and if you win, I'll tell you exactly how to achieve what you want."

What kind of an offer was that?

One that comes from someone who knows they don't stand a chance when they're this outnumbered…

Axel knew he should turn him down. With the other three, they could win. Alone? No, he'd be stupid to even try…

… But it was tempting.

"What if I don't win?"

"I'll tell you who you were before you die."

_Very tempting…_

He hesitated.

"What's there to consider Axel? You'll die!" Kaze yelled.

Ignoring him, Axel nodded towards Ansem. "Alright."

"Axel, you idiot!"

Turning towards the other, he built a ring of flames around them to keep them out the way. "Sorry."

"Axel!" Sora called out. "Don't do this."

He ignored them, focusing on Ansem again. "No tricks this time."

"No tricks."

Still, even if he meant that, Axel didn't think this was going to be a very fair fight…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so naughty, I've had this chapter more or less ready for a while, but I wanted to go over it and edit it a little before submitting it. Then Advent Children sucked me away! I can't stop watching it! And it makes me want to go play FF7 again...But at least this chapter is finally here now! 

**Crisis Haylo: **At least we finally have a date set for the Japanese release! Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter! You all have permission to smack my wrists. XD

**Ginger Ninja: **A tied up Riku? That gave me some interesting mental images! Ooh, did you see the tiny little (poor quality) clip of playable BHK? Yay, at last! Now we just need a name!

**sorastalker08: **Haha, oops. I didn't confuse you did I? And yup, It's _slowly_ coming to an end.

**AloneInDespair: **Thank you! Whatever I have in mind for his past will probably be waaay off! I can't wait to see all his scenes in KH2 though!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Nineteen**

Ignoring the protests of Sora and his NEO, Axel glanced over at Number Two. He wasn't so sure that the fire wall he'd built up would keep him out of the way, but Number Two didn't appear to have any intention of interfering, instead choosing to stand and watch. Axel wondered if he wasn't joining in out of respect for his decision or because he was smart enough to know that this probably wasn't going to go Axel's way…

_Yes, this probably wasn't one of your smartest ideas, was it? But how could you of said no? If there's even the slightest chance you could win and get that last little piece of information you need to get those memories back…_

…_Assuming of course, he'd tell you anyway, even if you do somehow manage to win._

Axel focused back on his task. Ansem was standing before him, Soul Eater in hand, smirking, as he waited for Axel to make the first move. As he took a swing with one of his Wheels, the Soul Eater was brought up to block it. The blade flashed, as it cut through the air in a low arc, aiming for his leg. Axel sidestepped out of the way, using his other weapon to absorb the blow from the Soul Eater as it slashed upwards.

Ansem continued to stab at him with persistence. Axel dodged as many of the attacks as he could, using his own weapons to connect with the blade when he was sure he wouldn't be able to move out of the way fast enough. He waited for an opening, but his former superior wasn't giving him the chance. Axel realized what he was doing; he was trying to wear him down. Axel knew he'd have to break away from him before that happened.

Ducking out of the way from the Soul Eater, Axel summoned a short burst of flames to help give him some room. Ansem stood still… and grinned as the fire parted around him, passing by without harm. He lunged forward, Axel barely reacting in time to avoid been impaled. The blade sliced at him again, this time skimming close enough for him to feel cold metal as it grazed his arm, drawing a thin trickle of blood. A scratch, but enough for him to loosen his grip on the weapon in that hand for a split second. Ansem took the opportunity to follow up with another attack, the blunt side of the Soul Eater slamming against Axel's arm, forcing him to drop the Wheel. Axel backed away, as Ansem placed his foot over it, his smirk widening.

Axel wasn't happy. He was only just managing to keep up with his attacks, but that wasn't good enough. It was only a matter of time before he made another slip up that would prove fatal. He needed _something _to give him an advantage.

Axel took a look around the surrounding area. The large building that had served as the Organization's residence lay to his right.

_Nothing that will help much there. _

To the left, was the train station, the vehicle that they had arrived on earlier still there, motionless, waiting to be boarded.

_Nothing there, either…How are you supposed to get the upper hand here?_

Axel shifted his gaze to his weapon that lay beneath Ansem's feet. First, he was going to need that back.

"If you want it Axel, come and get it."

Axel glared at him. He was been taunted, _mocked_. Toyed with. And he didn't like it. Curling his fingers around his other Wheel, he took a step forward, only to notice something blazing white, glowing in the palm of Ansem's hand. From his experience with glowing objects, he didn't think _that_ was going to be anything good. He dived aside, just as whatever it was, impacted behind him. Ansem moved after him to deliver another blow, leaving the weapon exposed. From his position on the ground, Axel leaned forward to grab it. A foot was brought down onto his wrist instead.

Resisting the urge to cry out, Axel swung his other weapon at Ansem's leg, driving him away. As he backed off, Axel kicked at him, hard. He was pleased to see the smug expression on his face replaced by an annoyed scowl. Snatching his other Wheel back up, Axel climbed to his feet and attempted to deliver a series of fast blows to his opponent while he was off balance. He was rewarded by the sight of blood, as the edge of one of his weapons caught flesh on Ansem's shoulder. A small wound perhaps, but better than nothing.

Axel's minor victory didn't last long as Ansem came back at him with renewed vigor. The force of the attacks made the wrist he'd stamped on throb with each blow. From the way his face was glowering with hatred, Axel realized he was done playing games. If he had been having a hard time keeping up before, he was going to find things getting a whole lot more difficult now.

The onslaught of attacks suddenly eased up, as the Soul Eater came around in a wide circle. Axel twisted his head out of the way as the side of it brushed past.

_He's trying to take your head off!_

Axel crouched, evading it again, as he slipped behind Ansem hoping to strike him in the back. But he was fast, and seeing what Axel was trying to do, he swung the blade towards him again, managing to connect the side of it with Axel's head.

Axel was grateful that it hadn't removed it completely, but pain exploded in the side of his skull, blurring his vision. He could feel the slight warmth of blood on the corner of his forehead. He brushed some of it away with the side of his hand before it could run into his eyes, as he began moving away.

_Who's stupid idea was it to do this alone?_

Ansem sprang at him again, Soul Eater extended. Axel held his ground, moving out of the way at the last possible chance and swinging one Wheel as he did. Ansem stumbled as it connected with his back. He turned around, straightening as he faced Axel again. The grin slowly re-appeared to assure Axel that whatever damage he may of done with that attack hadn't been enough.

Sighing, Axel shook his head trying to clear the fog of dizziness that was threatening to well up. Just how bad had that attack damaged his head? And how long could he keep this up for? He needed to end it…

…And fast.

* * *

Sora watched from behind the flames that contained him. This wasn't going well. While Axel had managed to land some blows, which was better than what Sora had expected him to pull off, he was losing. He was surprised Axel was still standing after the last attack had nearly cut his head off. 

"He's an idiot. A _suicidal_ idiot."

Sora turned to his side. Kaze was standing, arms folded, an irritated look on his face as he observed.

Sora smiled. "You know, you almost sound worried about him."

Kaze tilted his head towards him. "I might not like him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy watching him get himself killed. Besides," he frowned, "if he dies, what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we'll still be stuck behind these fire walls?"

Sora felt a chill. _Easy pickings…_ His head snapped up. "Axel, c'mon! Let us out of here!"

There was a chuckle from alongside them. They both turned to the ring of fire beside their own. Sora had almost forgotten about Number Two. He had remained silent and motionless throughout the fight.

"I think that's the first time I've heard him laugh…" Kaze commented.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Sora asked. "You could get out of here if you wanted, right?"

"It was his choice. If he wants me to help, he only needs ask."

Kaze rolled his eyes. "I don't think dead people can ask for help."

"He isn't dead."

"But he will be soon."

There was no reply. Sora wasn't sure what Number Two was thinking. Did he want to see Axel die? No, that didn't seem right. While they weren't exactly, _friends_, he at least seemed to trust Axel. Did he truly believe that Axel still stood a chance? Sora imagined that he probably knew the other NEO better than he or Kaze did.

"Axel is going to have to pull off quite a big comeback here…" Kaze mused, his attention back on Sora.

Sora nodded but didn't offer a response. Axel was on his knees, apparently trying to catch his breath back… Or maybe he just couldn't stand anymore. Ansem was hovering over him, blade held to his throat.

It was over. And Axel had lost.

* * *

Axel blocked a few more attacks as Ansem continued to strike at him. He needed to do something, quickly. He couldn't keep fighting while his head was feeling like it was ready to split apart. He wasn't even sure how badly cut it was. What if he bled to death? 

_That would be a wonderful way to end this. _

Ansem had agreed not to pull any tricks, and, so far, he'd stuck to it, but _he_ hadn't agreed to that, had he? And he could _really_ do with a trick right now.

Axel pulled away, backing up. He needed some space. Ansem watched him carefully, but didn't make a move to come after him with any further attacks.

_Does he know what you're doing?_

Noticing the cruel smirk, Axel had to keep himself from smiling.

_No, he thinks you're finished. _

Axel let himself drop to the floor. Loosening his grip on his weapons slightly, he held them at his sides. It was only now he was allowing himself to relax somewhat on the ground, he realized that this might not be such a great idea after all. What if he couldn't get back up again?

Axel closed his eyes, and grinned as he felt the steel tip of the Soul Eater pressed against his throat.

"Would you like to know who you were now, Axel?"

He didn't answer, instead jerking his head away from the edge of the blade and bringing both of his own weapons up, burying one in Ansem's upper leg and the second in his stomach.

_Just like Araxiel…_

But unlike her, it wasn't enough to kill him outright. Even as he pulled the bloodstained weapons out, Ansem still drew back the Soul Eater, ready to drive it through his throat.

Scrambling backwards and hoping that he wasn't already too weak to stand, Axel picked himself up and moved. Ansem was still standing, blood running down him. Red against red.

_Damn it! How is he not dead from that?_

The Soul Eater clashed against his weapons once more. Axel felt a fresh stab of pain shoot through his head from the impact.

What else could he possibly do? Especially when he was barely still going himself?

"Axel, let us help! We can finish him!"

_Sora…_

He turned towards the others, still held behind the flames. _Yes, they probably could…_

"Let them help Axel, and I won't tell you anything. What are the chances of you finding out what you need to do on your own? You'll never get the memories of who you were back without my help."

… _But you'd throwing away your one chance to find out what you have to do. _

He shut his eyes, considering.

If he did try and end this by himself, even if he won, what if he ended up dying anyway? _What a waste…_

Letting the flames around the others drop, he sank back to his knees, allowing the wave of dizziness he'd been holding back to hit him. Ansem had already spun away to deal with them, forgetting about Axel. His attention was completely fixed on them…

…_One last try?_

Axel struggled back to his feet, plunging both of his weapons into Ansem's back and twisting them. Pulling one out, he stabbed it back in with as much force as he could manage.

Leaving both weapons buried in him, he dropped back to the floor.

If that hadn't worked, it was Sora's problem now.

* * *

As the flames faded from around them Kaze reacted immediately, both keyblades in hand, he hurried after Sora. 

He was certain that the wall was removed because Axel was dead. He must of got rid of them to give the rest of them a chance, knowing that he was going to die…

As they drew nearer, Kaze was surprised to see Ansem staggering away from Axel, seemingly in pain, but he was even more surprised to see Ansem disappear, leaving behind a very much alive Axel on the ground behind him.

Slowing to a halt, Kaze glanced around. "Where did he go?"

Number Two brushed past, heading in the direction of the large building nearby. "He's still alive, but he will be close."

"Someone should stay with him." Sora suggested, looking at Axel pointedly.

"I will." Kaze volunteered. He would of preferred to join them, but he trusted Sora would be able to handle things.

Number Two continued to walk away. Sora gave a brief nod before he started after him. Once they were out of sight, Kaze wandered over towards Axel and crouched beside him. "Axel?"

Nothing. His eyes remained closed and he gave no sign of acknowledgement.

"…Axel?"

This time, there was a slight cringe in response. "Stop talking so loud."

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Fine." One eye opened and fixed on him. "Why are there two of you?"

Kaze gave a small smile. "Maybe you'd be better keeping your eyes shut."

"I guess I lost, didn't I?"

"You're still here, aren't you?" Realizing that probably wasn't what Axel was worrying about right now, he quickly added, "Don't worry, I'm sure Sora will make sure he tells them what you wanted to know."

Not getting any further reply, Kaze settled into a more comfortable position on the ground. He'd let Axel take a break for a little while, and if Sora weren't back by then, he'd go after them. They'd be alright, wouldn't they? How much more of a problem could Ansem prove to be? Kaze was confident he'd retreated because he knew it was nearly over, but a part of him wondered if he was still planning on something. _As long as Sora is careful, everything should be fine..._

As much as he may of disliked Axel, he hoped they'd bring back the information he needed. He'd earned it, hadn't he?

Sitting back up, Kaze faced Axel again. Somehow, it didn't feel right when he was been quiet. "You're pretty stupid for doing that, you know…"

"I know. Don't _ever_ let me do something like that again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was hoping to make that a little longer, but my brain died while trying to add to it, so hopefully it's alright as it is. Abuse! Abuse! I think it's Sora's turn next. … Only kidding. _Ahem! _Anyway… 

**Ginger Finder: **Oooh, new reviewer! Thank you.

**AloneInDespair: **I've been good this time and not kept you waiting too long! ;)

**Saddened Soul: **Still quite a few things needing to be tied up, aren't there? I need to get to work!

**Ginger Ninja: **After so much waiting, it's finally near! I might die from excitement before it arrives though! Hehe, I always did like the Turks in the game, but AC won me over with Reno's adorable facial expressions. XD

**sorastalker08: **Yay! Glad I didn't manage to confuse you with the last one. Oh, after checking your profile, I'll make a mental note to add you to MSN when I'm next on. Looks like we have some similar tastes! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Twenty**

Upon entering the building, Sora felt an instant change in the atmosphere. The feeling of the darkness was stronger here. The empty chill that had filled him as he walked through the desolate streets of this world was now replaced by a growing horror. As he followed the cloaked back of Number Two to the second floor, the feeling was joined by the unsettling sensation of someone, or _something_, watching them.

Stopping, Sora turned to examine the shadows off to his side, certain he'd caught sight of movement. Not spotting anything there, he moved to start after Number Two once more…. But the NEO wasn't in front of him. Hurrying to the end of the corridor, Sora glanced to either side to try and see which way he had headed.

There was no sign of him.

"Hey!"

Nothing. No reply, no sound of anyone moving around. He was alone. Had Number Two left him on purpose?

Sora briefly debated on heading back outside and getting Kaze before realizing he wasn't _quite_ sure how to get to the entrance hall from his current position. During his previous visits here, he'd never explored the top floors. Sighing, he decided to continue further in the hopes of finding Ansem himself.

_Wouldn't the rooms be a good place to start looking?_

Wandering up to the nearest one, he gripped Oathkeeper tightly before easing the door open. The glaring bright eyes of a Heartless greeted him. Stumbling back as it sprang forward, Sora swung his keyblade, catching the creature in mid-flight and disposing of it.

_Why would there be Heartless here? Where they gathering here because this is where the Keyhole is located?_

Exploring some more of the rooms, and dealing with several more Heartless along the way, Sora began to grow frustrated. With no real idea of where he was going, or where to even start looking, this would take far longer than he had expected. Ansem could be _anywhere_, and the building was far too large when considering the fairly small group of people that had used it. He'd have to ask Axel about that later..._ Just what did they need all these rooms for?_

Opening another door, Sora was surprised to see a small group of Nobodies inside, rather than more Heartless. _This place is full of everything!_

Reacting quickly, Oathkeeper connected with one of the creatures as it lunged forward. The second was knocked aside, but the third managed to slip past him, out into the corridor. As Sora whirled around to focus on it, the second recovered and leaped, latching on to his shoulders. Shaking it off, he stabbed at it with the keyblade before spinning around to face the final Nobody as it came running back towards him. Unleashing a Strike Raid, Sora tossed his weapon, taking the creature out before it could reach him.

Glancing around to satisfy himself that there were was nothing else lurking around, he leaned against the wall to take a moment to think what to do next. Why were the Nobodies here too? If Ansem summoned them, did that mean he was close by? Would it be better to find his way back to the entrance and get Kaze? Or keep going?

Pushing away from the wall, Sora continued on his way through the building. Ansem was near, he was sure of it.

He couldn't turn around and leave now.

* * *

Axel was starting to grow impatient from sitting around and doing nothing. He didn't feel comfortable leaving this up to Sora. What if he didn't bring him back what he wanted? What if he didn't even ask? What if he just outright killed Ansem when he found him? Sure, Sora might not be quite _that _cold blooded, but what if he held a grudge over Riku? He hadn't just gone through all that to get nothing out of it. 

_Then, you're going to have to go in there yourself…_

Which wouldn't have been a problem… if he weren't hurt. Could he even stand? Mentally checking himself over, Axel was certain that the only problem was the wound to his head. The thin scratch on his arm had already stopped bleeding and his wrist, while still somewhat sore, wasn't too bad. Bringing his hand up to his head, he cringed as he touched the side of it again. His fingers came away with a few small specks of blood, but it appeared to of stopped bleeding as badly as it had earlier. And the dizziness had eased, leaving him with just a headache…

… That wasn't being helped by Sora's NEO. He'd taken to pacing around the place before settling back on the ground for a while and then continuing his circling of the area.

"Can you not sit still for more than five minutes?"

The boy's head snapped around to face him. "Don't you think they've been gone a while?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't exactly been keeping track of time."

"Oh, right." Wandering back over, Kaze crouched on the ground opposite him. "Any better?"

Axel bit his tongue to hold back a scathing comment. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

The boy grinned at him. "You can try and sleep if you need to rest. I won't stick a keyblade in your back or anything. I promise."

Axel gave an exaggerated sigh, but Kaze was having too much fun to take the hint and leave him alone. "Do you even _need_ to sleep?"

"…Do you?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"There you go then. You're just the same as I am, remember?"

Kaze's playful mood quickly died as his face dropped. "You don't need to remind me." His stare shifted back towards the building. "So, is it normal for all NEOs to have weird dreams?"

"What are you on about now?"

The boy closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "That was when most of them came to me."

"Most of _what_?"

"Sora's memories. At least, I think they were his memories. Maybe they were just his own dreams and that's why they were so strange." He glanced back at Axel. "I guess you don't, do you? If you don't remember anything of who you were."

Axel shook his head, regretting it as it sent a slight jolt of pain shooting back through it. "No dreams."

"That's when I first saw Riku. I was trying to reach him. Or rather, Sora was, I guess. He was standing in the middle of a sea, holding his hand out for me and… And why am I telling you this?"

"Because we're both bored of waiting?"

"Right." Kaze smiled. "But not so bored that I'm going to tell you anymore."

Their conversation seeming to come to a halt, Axel decided now would be a good time to make a move. Reaching to retrieve his weapons that had fallen as Ansem had fled, he dismissed them until he'd have need for them again, and made an attempt to climb to his feet.

"What are you doing?"

Satisfied that he was at least able to stand, Axel turned to the building and started to walk towards it. Not quite an easy task when every step seemed to make his head worse, but that would pass… wouldn't it? "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're going in there yourself. Do you really think that's a good idea? Can't you leave this to Sora?"

"You were the one complaining about him taking a while. Don't you want to see what the hold up is?"

From the sound of footsteps behind him, it was clear the answer was a yes. Axel didn't really _want_ him to come along, but it might be handy having someone to watch his back. He doubted the boy would of stayed behind anyway.

"If you collapse or something Axel, I'm leaving you," Kaze muttered as he drew up alongside him.

"I'm fine. See? I'm walking, aren't I?"

Kaze shot him a sceptical look. "Not in a very straight line."

Axel ignored him. Arriving outside the doors of the building, Kaze opened them and slipped inside. Joining him, Axel scanned the entrance hall considering which floor to start looking on first.

"Do you feel that?" Kaze asked.

"Feel what?"

"I'm not sure… It just, doesn't seem right…"

Shrugging, Axel moved off to the door located on the far back wall. He decided that they could work their way through this floor first before moving to the one above.

"You know your way around this place, don't you Axel?"

"Want a tour?"

"No. But, I think…we should head to the second floor."

"Picky." Axel glanced over to him. "And I say we check this floor first."

"You're even more annoying than usual," Kaze groaned as he reluctantly gave in and followed him. "You must have had a knack for getting yourself hurt if you were this awkward with your fellow Organization members."

Instead of taking it as an insult, Axel smirked. "It made training more fun."

"I'm surprised they didn't, _accidentally_, slip up."

"I'm sure they would of…" He trailed off as he spotted something flash past up ahead.

Having also noticed it, Kaze summoned each keyblade into his hands. Rounding the corner of the corridor ahead of them, they spotted a small, black figure hunkered down. Sensing their presence it spun around, ready to attack.

_A Heartless?_

Reacting first, Kaze sliced at the creature with both of his weapons, easily taking care of it. "Guess we should be a little more careful."

"Wasn't that a bit… excessive?"

Kaze frowned. "What was?"

"Using two keyblades on it. Sora manages with just one."

"It got the job done, didn't it? Don't complain!"

_Yep, he's definitely a blood thirsty one…_

As they continued to move on, keeping an eye out for anymore Heartless along the way, Kaze spoke up again. "Speaking of the other Organization members, your buddy isn't very polite, is he?"

Axel wondered what he could possibly want now. He was starting to get far too talkative for his liking. _What is it with him? _ "…What?"

"Your other hooded friend. He took off before without even stopping to see if you were alright."

"Oh, _him_. I'll make a mental note to pull him up about that later."

"Does that guy ever actually take his hood off?"

"I've never saw him without it." Axel paused. Was he trying to hint at something? "Why?"

"Aren't you curious what's under it?"

Axel rolled his eyes. Was that all he wanted to ask? All these questions were starting to grate on his nerves. "A face, I imagine."

Kaze huffed. "You're no fun." He fell silent as he approached a large set of double doors. "What's behind here?"

"A library."

"Sounds like a good place to hide," Kaze mused as he pulled one of them open. Checking to make sure the room was clear, he entered, Axel behind him.

The boy moved off behind some of the shelves, leaving Axel to check the other side. As he was walking past the rows of books, he heard a sharp cry of surprise, followed by Kaze's voice calling out a few seconds later. "It's ok. There was another Heartless over here. Looks like it was the only one."

Axel stepped back out from behind the aisles as Kaze reappeared from his side. "Anything?"

"You mean, apart from books? No."

"What did you need a library for?" He moved over towards one of the shelves, his finger tracing the spines of the books before settling on one that he pulled off to read. "I wouldn't think you'd spend much time reading."

"_I_ didn't." Axel headed back to the doors. "Are you coming?"

"Some of this is pretty interesting stuff. Listen to this…"

"No thanks." He exited back into the corridor before the boy could finish. Why was he wasting time _reading_?

Protesting, Kaze joined him, giving him an irritated glare as he passed. Axel began to continue in the direction they had been heading before their little detour, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"_Axel_."

Number Two. Only he wasn't anywhere near. His voice sounded faded, like he was speaking from a distance.

"What's wrong?" Kaze wondered from behind him.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Great. He's using his little mind talking thing again?" Axel glanced around. Usually when he did that, he was near, so where was he?

"_Top floor._ _He's here_."

Axel instantly started heading back to the main entrance hall. Kaze rushed after him, shouting as they went. "Where are we going?"

"Top floor."

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to agree with me!"

"He's up there."

"…Axel? Do you mean Sora?"

"I don't think he was talking about Sora," he replied.

"Who?"

Axel didn't respond, instead quickening his pace, eager to get what he wanted and leave. Arriving back in the main hall, he took the stairs to the balcony overhead, Kaze still close, keeping up with him. The single door there would lead to the various corridors and rooms on the second floor. Which provided another problem…where exactly on this floor was he supposed to be going?

"It's different here." Kaze pushed past him, before coming to a halt and turning to Axel. "That feeling… It isn't as strong here."

Axel tilted his head. "Seems the same as any other time I've been here."

Kaze shook his head firmly. "Maybe, it's something to do with the Keyhole? It's on the bottom floor. Maybe that's why it felt stronger down there…"

Not offering a reply, Axel continued to explore this floor, wishing Number Two would show up to point in him the right direction. The boy started muttering something about checking the Keyhole once Ansem was taken care of. Uninterested, Axel tried to blank him out. _Does he ever actually shut up?_

As they approached another corner, he could vaguely hear two other recognizable voices. Kaze also fell silent, listening, before taking off running towards the source of them. "Sora!"

Hurrying after him, Axel turned the corner and spotted Sora holding his keyblade ready as he aimed it at Number Two. Taking in the scene, Kaze came to a halt.. "…Sora? What's going on?"

"Ansem is in that room," he nodded towards a door to the right that Number Two was standing in front of. "But _he_ won't let me in. He just went off and left me before, but I found him waiting here…"

Number Two's head lifted as he focused on Axel instead. "Are you ready, Axel?"

"You're letting him in, but not us?" Kaze demanded.

"This no longer concerns you."

"Of course it does! Don't you think that I might have some questions I'd like to ask him too?" Sora shifted his gaze to Axel. "And going in there alone might not be such a good idea."

"He's in no condition to do you any harm Axel." Number Two stepped back away from the door. "You can let them do this if you wish. It's your choice now."

Nodding, Axel face Sora. "Will you wait here?"

Sora scowled slightly, but it quickly faded. "Fine. But I still want to talk to him when you're done. _Don't _kill him."

Axel carefully avoided agreeing. He had no intention of coming out of that roomwithoutkilling him. Leaving the others outside, he opened the door and entered. He immediately noticed how much darker it was inside when compared to the rest of the building, the walls creeping with shadows. It appeared that it had served as a storage room of some kind, but was empty now. Was there some significance to him choosing this room?

Ansem was leaning against the back wall, blood smeared across it. Seeing he wasn't armed, and seemed even worse off than himself, Axel relaxed. He waited a moment, expecting a comment, but there was only silence.

Axel stepped forward. "You're going to tell me what I have to do, like you said you would."

"I said I'd tell you if you won, Axel." He leered. "You lost the moment you let the others interfere."

"Tell me."

His only answer was laughter. Axel felt his hand curling into a fist at his side. _He isn't going to tell you anything…_"What where you planning on doing? What was the point of doing this, to this world?"

"Hasn't he even told you that? Perhaps you should try asking him."

"You mean Number Two, don't you?"

"Still prefers being known by his rank rather than his name, does he?"

Axel held back the urge to kill him at that moment, without bothering asking any further questions. _He isn't answering anything, he's just throwing more questions back in your face! _But there _was_ something that might encourage him to be a little more co-operative. If he was right...

"This didn't go completely how you were planning, did it?" Axel smirked at him. "Riku. You weren't expecting him to interfere, were you?"

He was pleased to see Ansem's face twist into an annoyed snarl.

"You wanted to use him. The part of you that's still inside him… You wanted to merge back with it, right? But he was already too strong. He started trying to use _you_. And I don't think _that _Ansem has the same thing in mind, does he?"

"If you're here to kill me Axel, then go ahead."

"You're not going to tell me what I have to do, are you?"

The grin returned. _No, he won't. _But what about Riku? He'd known about who he was through his connection to this Ansem. Was it possible that he might also know how to get his memories back? _Or are you just so desperate, that you don't want to admit that you may never know if you kill him now? _

Riku _could _be his last chance. But either way…

Axel smiled coldy. "Guess I don't need you anymore then."

… He was still going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh, that ended up long, but not covering as much as I planned to. How odd. I blame the chattiness. Oh well, looks like the next chapter will just have to be an extra long one too! 

**Saddened Soul: **Hehe, hmm indeed! I think I should finally be able to start tying some things up next chapter.

**AloneInDespair: **That was actually one fight scene that turned out quite fun to write! I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

**Ginger Ninja: **And he got to show up in quite a bit of this chapter! There should be lots more Sora and Kaze-ness next too. ;)

**Crisis Haylo: **More scenes with them both here - they're pretty fun to write together. XD

**sorastalker08: **Yay, you updated with a juicy long one! And it was nice speaking to you the other night!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Twenty-One**

Axel was taking longer than Kaze had expected. All he had needed to do was go in, ask what he wanted and come back out, so why was he taking his time over it? _Probably because Sora had said he'd go in when he was done…_It would be typical of Axel to make them wait longer.

Sora had taken up a position on the floor, back against the wall. He seemed deep in thought over something, so Kaze left him alone. Number Two was still standing off to the side, apparently making sure neither of them attempted to go in before Axel was finished. Kaze had tried to entice him into a conversation or at least get him to say _something_ in reply, but the cloaked head hadn't even turned in his direction to acknowledge him.

Diverting his attention to the door, Kaze approached it. Number Two's head fixed on him immediately. "Oh, relax. I'm not going in." Instead he pressed his ear against the solid wood.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced over to an amused Sora. "Trying to see if I can hear anything." Pouting, he pulled away from it. "I wish they'd speak up a bit."

"If Axel were to come out now and catch you there, he wouldn't be very happy."

"I can't help it if I'm curious!" Kaze joined Sora on the floor, sitting alongside him. "Do you think sealing the Keyhole here will do any good now?"

"I'm not sure." Sora's expression grew troubled. For a moment he remained silent, but a brief smile flickered across his face. "We can still try though, right?"

"Right!" He paused before continuing. "Whether we can help this world or not…where will you go next, when you're done here?"

"I have to go back to Hollow Bastion. My friends should still be there." Sora shook his head slowly. "After that? I don't know. There are still other worlds I haven't been. And I still need to find this door that I'm supposed to open."

Kaze frowned, confused. Wasn't their job to seal and close stuff? But instead of asking about that, he voiced the other question that was on his mind. "Can I come with you?"

Sora appeared surprised at the question, but he nodded enthusiastically. "I can show you some of the other worlds!"

Kaze grinned, but as he was reminded of another issue they still needed to take care of, it vanished. "What about Riku?"

"I was hoping he could tell me something about that." Heaving a sigh, Sora looked away, towards the door. He suddenly scrambled to his feet.

As Kaze turned around, he realized why. "We're missing someone." Number Two was no longer standing guard nearby.

"He did his disappearing act again."

"Think that means we can go in now?" Kaze wondered.

As they moved to enter, the door swung open, nearly knocking them both down. Axel emerged from behind it, shooting them a puzzled look.

"Are you done?" Sora asked.

Axel seemed about to say something before he stopped himself and glanced around. "Where is he?"

"Number Two? We don't know, he… left."

Muttering something under his breath, Axel stalked past them both and wandered off further down the corridor.

"What was that all about?"

Sora shrugged. "Leave him to it." Summoning his keyblade, he cautiously entered the room.

Kaze followed him, his own weapons in hand. _Just in case._ His eyes were instantly drawn to the bloodstains that coated the walls and the floor. It took him a few seconds to notice that there was no one else in there.

"He killed him?" Sora groaned. "Didn't I tell him _not_ to kill him?"

_If he killed him, where's the body? _Kaze bit his lip, hesitating over asking. _He was a non-existent one, just like you…do you really want to know the answer?_

Pushing the unsettling thoughts aside, he hurried after Sora, as the other boy left the room and set off running in the direction that Axel had headed. It didn't take them long to find him up ahead. He was leaning against a wall, rubbing his head with one hand. Kaze suspected his head was still sore from earlier. He didn't particularly feel sorry for him after he'd just pulled _that_ little trick.

"Axel!" Sora came to a halt in front of him. "What did you do that for? You agreed you'd let me speak to him!"

"I never agreed to anything."

"You knew I wanted a chance to talk with him!"

As he removed his hand from his head, Axel smirked. "It slipped my mind." Folding his arms, he grew more serious again. "He wouldn't have told you anything anyway. You'd have just been wasting your time."

"You could have at least let me try." Sora glared at him for a second longer before his anger diminished. "He didn't tell you how to get your memories back?"

"No." He pushed away from the wall. "We should head back."

"We need to check the Keyhole here first," Kaze informed him.

A flash of irritation crossed Axel's face. "Fine. Just hurry up."

"Any reason you want to get back so fast?"

He pointed a finger at the wound on his head. "Maybe I'd like to take a break."

Axel started walking away, leading them back to the entrance hall. As Sora fell into step behind him, he spoke up again. "Did he say anything else?"

"…No."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Axel stopped. He turned and locked gazes with him before responding. "Perfectly sure."

He may have been good at hiding things usually, but he was tired and drained from his fight earlier. Despite his best efforts, Kaze knew he wasn't telling them_ something_. He just hoped it was something to do with his own plans and not anything that would prove important to them later.

* * *

Sora kept a close eye on Axel as they returned to the ground floor and began making their way to the back room. While he wasn't pleased that Axel had decided to go ahead and take care of Ansem without allowing Sora the chance to speak to him first, the fact that he didn't seem to be sharing what _had_ been said was bothering him. 

He tried to assure himself that it probably wasn't anything important, and simply something that only concerned Axel which was why he saw no reason to tell them… But if that was true, why did he seem to have such a bad feeling?

Ignoring it for now, he focused on his current task. The Keyhole was all that was important for the moment. Arriving in the familiar room, Sora made his way to the basement-like area beneath them. Joining him, Kaze carefully approached the hole on the back wall. He reached a hand forward, as though trying to touch it.

"It's gone." He gave a satisfied nod before stepping away from it. "No more barrier. Go ahead, Sora. Give it a try."

Sora called Oathkeeper into his hand and aimed it at the Keyhole. Light shot out of it and streaked towards the wall. As the solid ray connected with the hole, it bounced back. Sora blinked, confused, as the bright beam enveloped his keyblade

"Eh, Sora? Is this supposed to be happening?"

Looking up he saw that Kaze was holding out one of his own keyblades. What Sora recognized as Oblivion was also bathed in the same glowing aura.

Switching his attention back to his weapon, he noticed that Oathkeeper was completely engulfed by the glaring light.

"_Light…"_

Sora's eyes widened as he heard the voice. It was the same voice from what seemed so long ago…

"Sora? What's going on?"

Kaze's own keyblade was wrapped in the light much like his own was. The cold ebony metal of Oblivion was no longer recognizable.

"…_and dark…"_

…The same voice from when all this had started.

"Hey!"

Glancing over, Sora now saw that Kaze's hands were empty. The light surrounding Oathkeeper seemed to intensify before finally fading, revealing what appeared to be an entirely new keyblade.

Upon inspecting it further, he realized that the weapon he held in Oathkeeper's place was a perfect combination of its elegant white and Oblivion's solid black. The sleek shape of it resembled Oblivion, but the handle and tip seemed much more like Oathkeeper's.

"_The third key."_

Feeling his arm jerked forward, light once more shot out from the newly formed weapon, this time filling the Keyhole as it reached it. Once sealed, the keyblade disappeared.

A startled Kaze broke the silence that followed. "I'm guessing from the look on your face, that's never happened before."

Shaking his head, Sora attempted to re-summon the keyblade. The black and white weapon took form in his hand once more. "Light, dark and in-between…" Sora whispered as he examined it. He looked back to Kaze. "You try."

As Sora dismissed it, the weapon re-appeared in Kaze's hand. "We can both use it?"

"Looks like it."

"That's really nice and flashy, but what's the use of it?" Axel stood to the side of the room observing them both. He'd been so quiet, Sora had almost forgotten he was still there.

"Maybe it was needed to seal this Keyhole?" Kaze suggested.

"Maybe," Sora agreed. "I can already feel a change here. We should take a look outside."

"I thought we were supposed to seal this Keyhole at the same time as the one in that other world?" Kaze reminded him as they began to return to the entrance hall.

_True… _ If that had even done anything, it would only of taken care of this world. But they couldn't exactly get back to the other one anyway right now. Not unless Number Two decided to make an appearance and take them there. "Let's worry about this world and seeing if that did any good first."

As they continued through the building, Sora felt some relief. It at least _felt_ like that had worked. The air felt… lighter. That horrible creeping chill of the darkness had faded considerably.

As they stepped outside, Sora was grateful to see the faint rays of sun piercing through the thick clouds overhead. The darkness still appeared to cover most of the town, but around the area they were in now, it was gradually dispersing.

"It worked, Sora!" Kaze grinned at him brightly.

Sora was glad to see that they hadn't been too late. Glad to see that this world wasn't completely lost to the darkness because of him… but it wasn't completely fixed yet. _It's a start…_

With one problem, at least partly solved, it allowed him to concentrate on the other important one. The issue that was a little more complicated and that he still had no idea what he could possibly do about it.

_Riku…_

Lifting his head, he began walking to the train.

"Let's go and see how Namine is doing."

* * *

While that little expedition hadn't gone quite to plan, Axel was glad to be leaving that building behind. He hadn't exactly been lying earlier when he'd told Kaze he wanted to take a break. The throbbing in his head hadn't gotten any better. But even though they were now heading back, he might still not get that chance to take a rest. There was still Riku to deal with. 

He'd held back on informing Sora of his idea. Sora would no doubt want to help his friend get rid of the part of Ansem within him, and that conflicted with Axel's own plans. He _needed_ that piece of Ansem to still be there. He was counting on it. He'd just have to act fast and see how much use Riku would be to him before Sora could find a way to do anything about it…

_And what if he isn't any use at all?_

That minor detail along with the shooting pain in his head wasn't doing much for his mood. As they took the train back to the main section of the town, he kept quiet, as he had been doing for a while, hoping Sora and the other one would avoid speaking to him. It gave his headache a rest, as well as avoiding the questioning about his conversation with Ansem.

Taking one of the seats on the vehicle, he closed his eyes, wishing whoever had invented the thing and made it rock to the side while moving was suffering as much as he was right then.

"You look like you've got a bit of motion sickness over there, Axel." The far-too-cheerful voice of the noisy one called over to him. Gritting his teeth, Axel held back the urge to see how much he'd enjoy running around a rocking carriage while on fire.

With not much else to do, he allowed his mind to wander back to what Ansem had said when he'd asked him about his plans for this world.

"_Hasn't he even told you that? Perhaps you should try asking him."_

Where had Number Two taken off to and why? He would of loved to ask him…if he could find him. And if Number Two didn't want to be found, Axel didn't think he'd have much luck in tracking him down. He'd just have to wait until he showed up again. Axel doubted he'd stay out of the way for long. He seemed to have a thing for disappearing and showing up again when things got interesting.

It didn't really matter right now anyway. Riku was the priority.

Tuning back into the conversation that the other two were having nearby, his eyes fell on the newly formed keyblade that Sora was holding. He'd heard what the boy had said. Something about light, dark and in-between… A keyblade made from light and dark? What did that make it? A twilight keyblade? What was so special about it?

_If anything…_

The train gave one last sharp jerk, that didn't do any good for his head, as it finally grinded to a stop and pulled into the station. Axel gratefully left it. The sky outside was still dark, the streets still lined with deep shadows. The world didn't appear to be returning to normal as quickly as the darkness had infected it.

With Kaze in the lead, they began heading back to the Clock Tower. Sora remained opposite Axel, occasionally casting him suspicious sideways looks. Getting an opportunity to speak with Riku alone might prove harder than he'd thought. Obviously Sora was still not too happy about him going ahead and killing Ansem.

_They aren't going to trust you enough to go have a chat with Riku after that, are they?_

They entered the Clock Tower through the main doors at the front. Namine was waiting for them inside. "Welcome back," She smiled at Sora as he began glancing around, searching the room. "Don't worry, Riku's up the top."

"Everything's alright?" Sora asked her.

Namine's smile faltered. "I think so. Riku is fine, but he was acting…strange."

"Strange?"

"He went up to the roof a little while ago. He kept saying the same thing over and over again."

That caught Axel's interest. "And that was?"

She fixed her eyes on him, a small flicker of doubt flashing through them before she turned back to Sora. "He's coming. He kept saying that _he_ was coming."

_Not good…_

"Him?" Sora inquired, puzzled. "You _did _kill Ansem, didn't you Axel?"

Axel stifled a laugh. Hadn't he caught the witch's look there? Or was he really that naïve? "I made sure of that."

"Why don't you go and see him, Sora?" Namine gestured to the stairs behind him that lead to the roof of the tower. Nodding, the boy left.

Kaze took a seat on one of the bottom stairs, effectively cutting Axel off from following. He couldn't exactly get past now without having an incredibly good reason why.

_So, you'll just have to bide your time for a little longer…_

Digging through the junk that was piled inside the cluttered room, he took a discarded piece of cloth and selected a corner. Taking out each of his weapons he set to cleaning them. Killing Ansem hadn't been quite as satisfying as he had hoped it would be. That arrogant smirk had still been there as Axel had delivered one final blow and it was stuck in his head now. Along with the last words he'd whispered to him...

"_You killed them **all**, Axel."_

Even aware that he was going to die, Ansem had enjoyed mocking him until the end. He'd known that assuring Axel he knew who he was, and that he wasn't going to tell him how to find out for himself, would be a perfect way to taunt him even as he was dead.

"He meant you, didn't he?"

The voice dragged him back out of his thoughts. The witch was standing over him, arms folded behind her back. Axel took a moment to realize what she was referring to. "Riku? What makes you think that?"

"Are you going to hurt him?"

He sighed, pausing to consider what he could reply to that with. "I just want to talk to him."

"I don't think Sora will be willing to agree with that." Kaze appeared, stepping out from behind Namine. "We know what happens when you _talk_ to people."

Axel scowled at the comment. "That was different."

"Sure it was. What do you want with Riku anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not." Kaze flashed him a grin. "But you might as well tell me. I'll find out anyway if I'm going to be coming with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was an idea that I wanted to use for a while, but ended up deciding to include later on. I think that Oathkeeper and Oblivion are supposed to be symbolic – Oathkeeper obviously representing Kairi, Sora's "light" and Oblivion, Riku, and the "darkness". I actually remember reading somewhere that Oblivion was supposed to be named the "Riku blade". Anyway, I was wondering with the "twilight" theme of KH2 if the same thing could apply to the keyblades. The fact "third key" is accompanied by "change" in Deep Dive kinda fuelled the idea. Probably way off, but it worked for what I had in mind. 

**Ginger Ninja: **I'd love for them to stick some scenes of BHK and Axel bickering in KH2. XD Hehe, have to wait until next chapter to see what Riku is up to!

**Saddened Soul: **I think the person who's hooded in that poster they shown at the SquareEnix party might be EM, you can _sorta_ see a little of his face. Or it could be Riku, but he doesn't really look like him to me.

**sorastalker08: **I think I might not be catching you around because of time zone differences. Oh, no problem! I've been debating on trying to get another fic started, but I don't think I'd be able to focus on them both, so I'll get this one finished first. I'll be eagerly waiting for your next update though!

**Crisis Haylo: **Oooh, delicious eh? I hope this chapter was tasty for you too! XD And I have plenty more Axel and Kaze scenes in mind for upcoming chapters! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Twenty-Two**

Emerging onto the roof of the building, Sora spotted his friend standing at the far edge, overlooking the town. As he approached slowly, he called to him. "Riku?"

Nothing. There was no response and no sign that Riku even knew he was there. He tried again, raising his voice. "Riku…"

The older boy kept his back to him, but this time he spoke. "It's fading." His voice was flat, almost emotionless… apart from the faint tinge of disappointment.

Sora understand what he meant. He was referring to the darkness. "Yeah. Guess we're nearly done here." He tried to sound cheerful, but as Riku finally turned to face him, he knew that his friend didn't feel the same way. His eyes flickered with an unmistakable anger. Sora took an involuntary step back.

"Is he here?"

"Riku?" Sora shook his head. "I don't understand. Is _who_ here?"

Riku looked away again. "He told us he was coming."

_Us?_ Sora shuddered. Hearing that was a cold reminder that the Riku he was speaking to wasn't the same Riku that he knew. Why wasn't _this _Ansem weaker? Hadn't Axel said something about them been linked? If that was true, why wasn't Riku fighting? Why wasn't Riku the one in control anymore? Sora took a deep breath before speaking. "What do you want?" 

Riku glanced back over his shoulder. "What are you talking about, Sora?"

"Stop it."

A small grin appeared. "Stop what? What's the problem?"

"_Stop it_!" This time, the newly formed Keyblade emerged in his hand. Riku's expression grew darker as his eyes fell on it. "Tell me what you did to Riku."

His eyes remained on the weapon as he replied. "_I_ didn't do anything."

"It's this world isn't it? The darkness in this world… It allowed you to take control. But now it's fading, you don't have long left before Riku will, do you?" Sora _hoped_ he was right. He was sure it was something to do with what had happened to this world that allowed Ansem control, but _would_ Riku be able to do anything about it once it had returned to normal?

Riku began walking away from the edge of the roof and moving towards Sora. Holding the Keyblade in front of him, Sora backed away. "Stay there."

His friend's face twisted into a smirk as he came to a halt, the Soul Eater taking form in his hand.

* * *

"You are _not _coming with me." 

"If you want to talk to him, you'll have to put up with me or Sora listening in."

"Can you not mind your own business?"

"If it wasn't for your little habit of killing people when they tell you something you don't want to hear, I would!"

"That's _not _what happened…"

"Excuse me…"

Upon hearing the witch's voice, Axel sighed as he glared at her. "What do you want? We're busy."

Namine gave him a disapproving look. "I was going to say, maybe you should go check on Sora…"

Kaze hopped up from his position opposite Axel and hurried towards the stairs. Axel followed him. The boy stopped and whirled around to him. "_You_ can stay here."

Axel scoffed. "I don't think so."

"She said for me to go check on him!"

"I don't recall hearing your name."

"Oh? You actually _know_ my name. Now there's a surprise."

"_Please_." Namine interrupted them. "Why don't you both go?"

"Alright." Kaze agreed. Rolling his eyes at Axel, he continued up the set of steps.

_Brat…_

As they emerged onto the roof, Axel quickly dismissed his brilliant idea of somehow tripping the kid up at the top of the stairs, as the sight of both Riku and Sora facing each other with their weapons drawn caught his attention instead.

"Sora!" Kaze rushed to his side, taking his own keyblade out as he drew up alongside him.

Axel held back, observing the situation. Should he interfere? Or hold back?

Riku made the decision for him as he spun around. "So, he was right." His eyes glowered hatefully. "You did come."

Axel summoned his own weapons sensing things could end up turning nasty. "Ansem, right? The other one. He told you I was coming?"

"He told me you would come to kill us both. Just as you killed him."

Killing him may have not been his original intention, but how could he try and deny that? "I've got a few questions."

Riku smirked. "I know. You want me to help you first, don't you? You want me to tell you how you can get your memories back."

Axel glanced back to Sora and Kaze, expecting them to protest, but they both remained silent. Facing Riku again, he nodded. "Let me guess, you won't either?"

"Perhaps you could help me, in exchange for the information."

"Axel! Don't even _think_ about agreeing to anything he asks," Sora yelled. He took a step forward, and was halted by something solid blocking his way. Something that Riku had put up to stop them from interfering?

"What is it you need help with?"

Riku smiled, satisfied. "I need access to the Other Side. I can't stay in this world for much longer."

"Axel!" Kaze swung his keyblade wildly at the "wall" in front of them, attempting to break through it. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Axel shrugged. "Why do you need help with that for? Can't you do it yourself?"

"Unfortunately, I can't open a doorway to there any longer. However, your friend can. You should tell him it's rude to listen in without showing himself…"

Axel's eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. His gaze fell on one of the corners as the air became distorted and Number Two emerged from a rippling blanket of purple and black energy. He made no move towards them, instead observing from where he stood. Axel felt a wave of anger towards him. Why was he just keeping out the way, watching? Knowing that he had been there and not shown himself irritated him. When he was done here, he was going to make sure Number Two gave him some answers.

"Do we have a deal?" Riku asked.

"Axel, no!" Sora cried. "Don't let him leave!"

Axel didn't even pause to consider before giving his answer. "Fine. Deal. Now, tell me."

"You believed you could become complete and in the process gain those lost memories." Riku paused, his smirk spreading "That's not how it works. Quite the opposite, actually."

Axel frowned. "Then what _am_ I supposed to do?"

"The body is just a shell. If you want your memories back, the only way to reach that which contains them, _the heart_, is for the soul to be cast off. Heart and soul… Separate, with the soul contained within its shell, you are nothing but a non-existent one. Split the three up however, allow the soul to reach the place where the heart is, and you _could_ get them back."

_Split them up? How is that supposed to work?_

"Are you saying that I'd have to die to get them back?"

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Riku sneered. "No. You wouldn't die… but you wouldn't exactly be alive either."

_Really helpful…_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Axel demanded. The entire thing didn't seem to make any sense. _How could I be dead… but not dead?_

"You would continue to exist but not as you are now. I suppose you could say that your soul would be stuck in a permanent state of nothingness." Riku's face appeared to light up as he noticed Axel's dismayed expression.

Axel closed his eyes. He didn't need to ask him to clarify that. 'A permanent state of nothingness' spoke for itself. Was that _really_ worth it?

"At least you'd get to re-live all those memories over and over again." Riku laughed, the sound cruel. "I'd be almost jealous. The sounds of those who died because of you, screaming and…"

"Shut up!"

"Is that all? Tell your friend to open a doorway."

"No, not yet. You still haven't told me _how_ I'm supposed to do all that."

_Assuming, you want to bother…_

"Isn't that obvious?" Riku glanced over to Sora before he began to walk away to where Number Two stood. Axel waited until the silver-haired boy had passed him before delivering a sharp blow with one of his weapons, to the back of his head.

As Riku crumpled to the ground, the wall that had blocked Sora and Kaze seemed to disappear too, as both of them began to run forward. As Axel moved to take a step towards them, a sharp feeling that burned across his back stopped him.

"I wonder, was this how Vexen felt, as you killed him?"

Recognizing the voice, he turned his head slightly to see Number Two standing behind him, his weapon in hand as it held Axel in place, the blade impaled firmly in his back.

As Axel tried to summon his own weapons, the blade was twisted sharply, the pain shattering his concentration.

"I am sorry, Axel."

The weapon was pulled out, leaving Axel to drop to the floor.

* * *

Kaze skidded to a halt as he saw Number Two drive his weapon through Axel's back. He blinked as he stared blankly at the scene. Sora reacted first, taking out his keyblade as Axel hit the ground. 

_Is he dead?_

Armed with his own weapon, Kaze approached the cloaked figure carefully. "Why? I thought you were trying to help him…"

Number Two gave no reply, instead summoning his second weapon into the other hand.

"You betrayed him. He trusted you, and you were just lying and stringing him along!" Sora gripped his keyblade tighter as the NEO took a step towards them. "What is it you were trying to do?"

This time, Kaze was surprised to hear him answer. "The same thing as he was, to become complete. Axel did well finding out what he did, it's just a shame that what we were lead to believe isn't true." His head cocked to the side as he glanced at Axel behind him. "I did him a favour."

Kaze shook his head in disgust. "You're insane! You call that a favour?"

Number Two's pulsing red blades flashed as he lunged towards them both. Realizing their conversation was over, Kaze blocked the attack and tried to strike back with his own weapon. Sora moved to deliver some blows from the rear, but Number Two was able to block both of their attempts with each of his weapons.

As Kaze kept him busy, Sora backed away, launching his keyblade at their opponent's head, but it was swiftly knocked aside. Kaze swiped at his legs, hoping to try and catch him off guard, but the NEO was fast and avoided it with ease.

As Sora unleashed another powerful attack, Kaze caught sight of someone from the corner of his eye, standing at the doorway that lead to the inside of the tower.

_Namine!_

Checking that Sora would be able to cope alone for a moment, he hurried over to her. "Namine! You need to leave."

She looked around the rooftop, confused. Her eyes wandered from Sora, to Riku and Axel. "What happened?

"You have to go. You can't stay here."

"Are they… dead?"

"I don't know. Please, Namine."

She rushed past him heading to Riku. Kaze stayed with her, hoping that Sora would keep Number Two occupied until he could get her to leave, or at least to somewhere safer. She crouched down beside Riku, as he hovered over her, holding his keyblade ready.

"He's alright." Standing up, Namine stepped over to Axel before kneeling alongside him. She tilted her head up at Kaze. "He's still alive too."

"Will they be alright?"

"Riku should be fine. I don't know about him. If the bleeding doesn't stop, he'll die."

Kaze paused as he tried to decide what to do. "Go down the bottom and stay there. If anything happens, I want you to run, ok?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sad. "You don't think you and Sora will be able to beat him?"

"I never said that." Kaze smiled. "We'll take care of him. Just… if anything _does_ happen, run."

Climbing back to her feet, she nodded. "What about them?" She asked.

"Riku could still be trouble when he wakes up. There isn't anything we can do for Axel. Leave him."

"You're not going to try and help him?"

"…Leave him."

Reluctantly, she started to head back to the door, before casting a last look at Sora and then disappearing behind it. Once she had gone, Kaze crouched next to Axel. Namine was right, he _was_ still breathing. What were they supposed to do? There was already so much blood. How could they possibly help him?

Glaring back up at Number Two he raced to re-join the fight. Sora was backing up, trying to defend himself against the onslaught of attacks from both blades.

Why had Number Two turned on Axel?

_No, he didn't turn on him. This was planned. _

But why? What he had said wasn't much of a reason. There was something missing. Something that he hadn't told them.

_But it doesn't really matter now, does it?_

Swinging the keyblade he tried to land a hit on the NEO's back, but one arm twisted to the side and the red weapon met his own, absorbing the blow.

Number Two was far too fast and effective with both of his blades for either him or Sora to do any good. They needed to distract him somehow, or slow him down.

_How?_

They weren't going to get anywhere at this rate.

_What would Axel do?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one took a little longer than normal. I had some trouble with it. This is the third re-write of it I've done! It ended up a little shorter than the last few have been, but the next chapters should be back to been a bit more lengthy. Another three chapters (assuming my plans don't change!) and this should be ended. I was going to finish everything up and leave it at that, but it would have meant a lot of other stuff I had in mind wouldn't be used. So, I _am _planning on continuing this story through a (sort of) sequel. Probably won't be as long as this turned out, but… We'll see how it goes! ;) 

**AloneInDespair: **I am so sorry that I missed you out last chapter! I think I must have updated as your review came through so I ended up overlooking it. My apologies!

**Dubaby: **Thank you! I'm glad you've been enjoying it!

**sorastalker08: **Aw, nice to know that cheered you up! Oops, I didn't end up confusing you again, did I? I think we've got the timing thing right now – I've just not been around the past few days.

**Ginger Ninja: **I do love DD for all those little clues that come flashing up – sets the imagination off! Ooh, looks like this chapter has answered those two questions at least!

**Saddened Soul: **Sorry it took a while! I wanted to get this one just right. I'll try and get the next up faster.

**Crisis Haylo: **Haha, don't get indigestion from that! ;) And we have some Namine talky-ness here!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Twenty-Three**

Barely managing to step aside in time to avoid another swipe from one of the pulsing blades, Kaze realized that this probably wasn't going to end well. He could feel himself slowly draining already; keeping out of the way of Number Two's attacks was proving to be a difficult task and landing any of their own even more so. Hadn't Sora beaten him once before? Kaze could only hope that together they could pull off another win against him.

Separating, they edged away, putting some more distance between themselves and the NEO. He turned, fixing his attention on Kaze instead and began moving towards him. From his position on the opposite side of the roof, Sora gave a small nod. Understanding what he wanted him to do, Kaze launched his keyblade just as Sora did. Noticing their attack, Number Two paused; a bubble of white energy enveloped him. Their weapons bounced off it harmlessly.

Stepping forward, Kaze snatched his keyblade from the air, retrieving it in time to block another slash from one of the blades as Number Two launched himself at him. His eyes struggled to keep track of the flashing red as he tried to move his own weapon fast enough to meet them.

Number Two pulled away as Sora came running from behind, giving Kaze a chance to back up and take a moment to catch his breath back.

_This isn't working!_

Frustrated, Kaze glanced around, searching for something, _anything_, that they could use to slow him down, giving them an opportunity to go on the offensive instead of simply trying to defend themselves.

There was nothing but the rooftop stretching out beyond him. Apart from the section off to the side, where the door that led to the inside of the Tower was located, it was just a flat surface with a steep drop all around them. How was that supposed to help? They had nothing to work with…

_Or maybe we do. A roof, huh?_

Kaze waved to Sora, signalling. Catching sight of him, Sora backed away from his opponent before hurrying over. Number Two followed him, but he approached them more slowly, holding his weapons to the side. As Sora drew up alongside Kaze, he stopped, choosing to stand and watch them instead.

"He knows we're up to something," Kaze noted.

Sora frowned, puzzled. "We're up to something?"

"We are now. How do you think he'd like playing near the edge of the roof instead?"

"He'd probably enjoy knocking one of us off."

Shaking his head, Kaze grinned. "He's fast. Maybe a little too fast. Wouldn't it be a terrible shame if he couldn't stop himself in time from going over the side?"

"You think that will work?"

"It's better than what we're doing now."

Sora appeared sceptical, but he shrugged. Kaze didn't need to wait for him to say anything else, he rushed the still motionless Number Two, unleashing an onslaught of his own attacks. Satisfied that he had his full attention, Kaze retreated carefully back to the edge, where Sora was waiting, making sure that he was being followed.

As Kaze held his ground at the side of the roof, Number Two paused before turning to Sora instead and leaping at him, both blades flickering. Mentally cursing, Kaze tried to strike him from the side, aiming to distract him while Sora got clear.

As Sora dodged aside, Number Two spun around ready to go after him, ignoring Kaze's efforts.

_He knew what I was going to try and do… Now what?_

If he was aware of what Kaze had been planning on trying, there was no way that he was going to fall for it. The only way to get him over the side would be to force him over. Taking a few steps backwards to give him space, Kaze ran at him, intending to drive him off the side.

Number Two knocked him aside without even slowing his assault on Sora. Hitting the ground, Kaze skidded, his hand managing to catch the side as he went over it.

_Great, that plan worked… _

Calling his name, Sora ducked around the cloaked figure and hurried over.

…_but not the way it was supposed to._

Dropping to his knees, Sora grabbed hold of Kaze's wrist, attempting to pull him back up.

"Sora…" Kaze froze, his gaze wandering past the other boy. Sora glanced over his shoulder.

Number Two stood behind them, his weapons poised ready to strike.

* * *

Blackness. There was so much of it. 

He was drowning in it.

_Drowning?_

No, that wasn't right. It was something else.

_What was?_

Something had happened.

_Something that wasn't supposed to…_

Why was it so hard to concentrate? What _had_ happened?

_Oh yeah… That was it._

Number Two. That's what had happened.

_Or more accurately, a blade in the back had happened…_

_That_ was right. So why was he drowning?

_No, not drowning._

Been swallowed by the blackness.

But why? Because he was dead?

_No, you're not dead either…_

… _Not yet._

Now he knew what had happened, he could concentrate more easily. There was one thing that was easy for him to focus on.

Revenge.

_You can't die until you get revenge. _

The last surviving member of the Organization was a title he had wanted for himself. How could he, of all people, let Number Two get away with doing something like that?

_That's right. Doesn't matter why he did it, just make him sorry for doing it!_

With an effort, Axel struggled to open his eyes. He was surprised to see the blackness replaced by sky, a _clear_ sky, but it took him a moment longer to realize why that was surprising. The darkness had gone from this world, faded.

… _That's not important!_

It had nothing to do with Number Two, nor revenge, so he dismissed it as he titled his head do the side. The cloaked figure that was his target was there – standing over someone at the edge of the roof.

_Sora?_

Where was the other one?

He tried to stand, but his attempts failed. If he couldn't get up, how was he supposed to get to him?

_You can't kill him, but you can make sure Sora does._

Wasn't that the next best thing? If he couldn't do it himself, he could let Sora do it for him.

_The same Sora that's about to be impaled?_

As his fragmented thoughts fixed onto that, he focused on the one thing he could do to help. As Number Two brought his blade down, it connected with blazing flames that grew in front of him. He stumbled backwards away from them, allowing Sora and the other one to get to their feet and move.

"Axel!"

He wasn't sure which of them was shouting to him, his mind was wandering again. Wasn't he going to die anyway? He couldn't even stand anymore, and whatever Number Two had done, he couldn't feel it. While that was nice, it didn't really seem like a _good_ thing…

…But he didn't _have_ to die, did he?

"_You would continue to exist but not as you are now."_

Wasn't that better than dying without a fight?

_"I suppose you could say that your soul would be stuck in a permanent state of nothingness."_

Still, even if he wanted to take that chance, he didn't know _how_.

_"Isn't that obvious?"_

Or did he?

They'd told him all along that Sora was the key. Maybe that wasn't quite true – what if Sora was only the one that had it?

_Yes. It was obvious._

Axel closed his eyes again as he waited for Sora to hurry up.

He had one last favour to ask him.

* * *

Cringing, Sora waited for the final blow. He could have made an attempt to get out of the way, but there was no way he was going to let go of Kaze or leave him there. As the seconds passed, he wondered what was taking so long. The only thing he could feel was a growing warmth alongside him. 

_Wait…_

Blinking up in bewilderment, Sora gaped at the wall of crimson flames between them and Number Two. There was only one person who could of done that.

Reacting quickly he yanked Kaze back up. As both scrambled to their feet they ran along the length of the fire as it flickered and faded away. The fact that it hadn't held up for long didn't seem like a good sign.

"Axel!" Sora yelled as he faced the direction he lay in.

Kaze grabbed his arm and pulled him along as Number Two began to move towards them once more. "C'mon Sora."

"Please tell me you have a better idea than your last one."

Keyblade in hand, Kaze forced a small grin. "I'll leave that to you this time."

Sora called upon his own weapon, preparing for another round of attacks. Why was this proving so much trouble? Just how much had Number Two been holding back when he'd fought him back at Hollow Bastion?

_You beat him before, you can do it again._

Keyblades connected with red energy as another assault was launched.

_Easier said than done…_

As Kaze absorbed the attacks from the front, Sora circled around to the back. Even with them on each side, he was able to keep them at bay using both of his own weapons.

_We need a distraction…_

"Kaze! Back off!"

… _Some kind of an opening._

Kaze appeared confused for a moment, but he retreated further away while Sora kept Number Two's focus on him.

"Throw it!"

They'd tried it before and he'd simply shielded himself from it, Sora knew he'd do the same. It wouldn't do much good…

Number Two halted once more, arms spreading slightly to the side as the air around him began to ripple.

… But it gave them an opening.

Sora struck before the bubble could form, driving the black and white of the keyblade into him. The area surrounding them seemed to go wild with crackling black and deep purple waves stretching out. As Kaze's own weapon was also plunged in, Sora pulled back.

And then it was gone. The writhing mass of electric air and Number Two with it.

"That was some nice timing, Sora!"

He knew that he should be relived, but seeing that there was no body left behind only made Sora more uncomfortable. "Did I get him? He's gone…"

"There was no body when Axel killed their superior either. He's dead, Sora." Kaze smiled, reassuringly. "You got him."

_Speaking of Axel…_ Sora walked over to where he was and stood over him. "Axel?"

His eyes opened slowly and locked on Sora. "Took long enough."

"I know." He didn't _sound_ like he was in pain, but Sora noted that it seemed to take him some effort to speak. "Sorry."

Axel didn't reply immediately, instead his eyes wandered to the keyblade in Sora's hand. "Use it."

"What?" Sora held the weapon in his hand up. "This?"

There was a nod, and a faint smirk appeared. "Use it."

"On what?" Axel sighed as he fixed his gaze back on Sora. An understanding of what he was saying finally dawning, Sora shook his head firmly. "No. Are you crazy? What do you want me to do that for?"

Taking hold of his arm, Kaze dragged him away. "Go ahead Sora. He's asking you to do it, you might as well."

"No. I'm not going to kill him like that."

"He's already dead. Do you think it'd be better to leave him to bleed to death?"

_He has a point._

"… I guess not." Sora approached Axel once more, holding the keyblade at his side. Wasn't it the nice thing to do? If it was what he wanted…"Alright, fine." He paused, hesitating a moment. "I know you were only doing everything to help yourself, but, thanks. Sorry that I couldn't help you."

As Kaze looked away, Sora squeezed his eyes shut, bringing the keyblade down…

"Wait!"

_Too late._ He was too late to stop. The weapon was already buried deep. Sora pulled it back out, spinning around. He recognized the voice clearly.

Riku.

Kaze readied his own keyblade, but the silver-haired boy quickly held up his hands. "Relax."

"Riku?"

He nodded, and Sora felt a wave of relief. It _was_ him. Even if Ansem _was_ still there, for the moment at least, it was still Riku.

Stepping past them, Riku looked at Axel, before glancing back to Sora. "I don't think Axel quite realized what he was asking you to do…"

Sora tilted his head, giving his friend a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Look at what you've got in your hand, Sora. A keyblade made from light and dark. An _in-between_ keyblade… What do you think that would do to one who was also in-between? An in-between existence, such as Axel?"

Sora stared at him blankly. "What are you saying?"

"He's still alive Sora. Just not like we are anymore."

"What Ansem was telling him before? About splitting the soul from the body, so that he could get his memories back… Is that what Sora just did?" Kaze asked.

Recalling the conversation from before, Sora tried to ignore the growing sinking feeling. "You think he knew that? When he just asked me to do that… Did he know?"

"We have another problem, Sora." Kaze pointed to the weapon in his hand. "You used that keyblade on Number Two…"

"They're gone though, aren't they?" Sora shot Riku a desperate glance. "There's no way that he could come back? Either of them."

"I don't know. What if what they were told was true? What if there _was _still a way for them to become complete?"

"Forget it, Sora!" Kaze shrugged. "Axel's got what he wanted and Number Two isn't going to be able to do anything about it even if there was." He turned back to face Riku. "Right?"

Riku didn't respond, but Sora quickly agreed. "Right." He didn't _want_ to think about the possibilities of what it could mean if they were wrong. He wanted to _leave_. Telling himself that Axel knew what he was asking and that it would be impossible for the likes of Number Two to return was easier.

He began to walk way, to the door opposite them, before stopping. "You're coming too, aren't you Riku? Back to Hollow Bastion with us?"

As Riku wordlessly joined him, Kaze followed. "Let's pick up Namine and go find your other friends."

That sounded good to Sora. They could finally leave this world. There was still the other side, that world filled with the skyscrapers that was totally covered by the darkness, but they could always come back, couldn't they? They could leave that to worry about another time.

But what Ansem had told Axel was still bothering him. He couldn't shake those words out of his head.

"_I suppose you could say that your soul would be stuck in a permanent state of nothingness."_

Had Axel really wanted that?

It didn't matter now. Axel had made his choice, and Sora had helped him do it, just liked he'd agreed he would.

He still wasn't sure he could totally trust Riku, and not knowing just what it was Number Two _had_ been planning was going to worry him, but for now at least, he could allow himself to forget about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Phew, that was another hard one to do. Next chapter might take a little longer than this did, however it _will_ be an entirely Axel devoted chapter. ;) That's going to be fun…  
Oh, and looks like we're due for lots of KHII news in the next few weeks! Keep your eyes on KHU for some upcoming scans! 

**sorastalker08: **Ouch! Poor PSP. But I'm glad that last chapter could temporarily ease the pain of its death! Ooh, the re-writes weren't too different, just me shuffling stuff around and adding/taking out bits. Aww, thank you, I like my words been described as pretty. XD

**Ginger Ninja: **When is poor Sora ever out of trouble? Hehe, I can foresee a sequel giving them both plenty of opportunities for even more trouble!

**Saddened Soul: **Oh, I'm not quite _that_ evil! At least, I hope not!

**AloneInDespair: **Yay, I didn't miss you out this time! I have to get this one ended first, but hopefully it shouldn't take too long after to get the continuation started.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Square and Disney. The quote isn't mine either – total credit to Nietzsche for that one. ;)

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Twenty-Four**

**"_Stare too long into the abyss, and the abyss stares back into you."_**

A void was what Riku had called it. The description fitted it well. After Sora had done as he'd asked, there was _nothing_. Axel wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this wasn't quite what he'd had in mind.

There was just him, and an endless stretch of emptiness.

A void of _nothing_.

Nothing but the memories that he'd given up everything to discover. Axel got his reward. The memories of the person that he _had_ been…

…And just how he'd ended up involved with the Organization in the first place.

* * *

_His own world having been lost, just like many of the others, Axel spent his time moving between them. With the worlds falling to the Darkness, it was hard to find any that were still not touched by it, or completely overrun by those creatures that people called 'Heartless'. _

_From what Axel had gathered, one that was called a Keyblade Master had brought about the current state of the worlds. Someone who was supposed to be some kind of a saviour, but instead had failed miserably. Axel wasn't sure just how much truth there was to that, but if it were this 'Keyblade Master's' fault that his own world was now nothing more than a haven for those black creatures that had driven him away from it, he wouldn't of minded meeting them. He had never expected someone to give him the chance…_

_He leant against a pillar within the station of the world he had currently finished checking. This one too, was no longer inhabited. There had been no sign of the creatures here, but he didn't intend on sticking around. He waited for the train to arrive, that would take him to the next world._

"_You are Axel?"_

_He spun around, startled by the sound of the voice. Hadn't he been the only one here? To his side, he could vaguely make out the figure of someone standing close by. The person was hooded, wearing a black cloak that made them hard to see against the shadows. _

_From the look of them, Axel didn't think the fact that this person appeared to know him was a good thing. "And who the hell are you?"_

"_Who I am isn't important. Not yet. You are one of the selected ones. You're to come with me."_

_Selected ones? Whoever he was, Axel didn't think he was **quite** right in the head. He carefully avoided looking at him, fixing his attention elsewhere and silently begging the train to hurry up. Maybe if he didn't pay him any attention, he'd go away._

_His hooded companion continued. "Perhaps if I were to make you an offer, you'd come more willingly. You lack a purpose; you drift between worlds without really knowing what it is you're looking for. We could help you."_

_We? Great, the guy seemed to have something of a split personality too. But still… what he'd said… "Oh really? And just what is it you think that you could help me with?"_

"_You lost your own world like many others. You were one of few that survived. Would you not like the chance to make the one who was responsible pay for what they did? Revenge, for all those that you lost…"_

_Lights flickered ahead, signalling that his train had arrived, but Axel wasn't so interested in leaving anymore. "…The one who was responsible?"_

"_A Keyblade Master. One who was tainted right from the start. They failed in saving the worlds, instead unleashing the Darkness that has now consumed them and bringing forth the Heartless with it."_

_The train pulled up in front of them, the lights from the windows bathing the area. Axel turned around, trying to get a better look at the cloaked man, but his features were completely hidden. _

_He took a step away from the train. _

"_What offer?"_

_

* * *

_  
Axel had no doubts that the hooded man that had approached him was Number Two. So, his joining the Organization hadn't been just a coincidence. They'd seeked him out purposefully, interfering in his life just to get him to join up with them.

Why had he gone along with him?

_Because he gave you a purpose._

Yes, that had been reason enough. An empty promise of revenge was plenty of motivation for him to go with Number Two and the NEO had known that. They'd manipulated him right from the start. He'd had no idea of what he was getting himself into when he'd agreed to his 'offer'. Axel wondered what would of happened if he'd of said no and got on that train. Would they of just let him leave?

No… Not likely.

But why had they wanted him, in particular? Number Two had said he was one of the 'selected ones,' but hadn't Ansem told him that _he'd_ gone to _them _and joined willingly? It was possible that he had been lying, aiming to taunt him… but no…

There was at least _some_ truth to that.

* * *

_The train came to a halt, dropping them both off at a small town. Axel was surprised to see that this world wasn't touched by the darkness or swarming with Heartless. It was quiet, but there were still people around. _

_He walked alongside the cloaked individual as he led him to wherever it was that they were supposed to be going. They'd both kept quiet on the way here, Axel debating on the state of his own sanity for agreeing to come along with someone like this – there was something not right about him. He hadn't shared any further details on this 'offer', simply telling Axel that he'd explain to him soon. Now however, his curiosity got the better of him and Axel broke the silence. "What is this place?"_

_His hooded escort stopped. "This is Twilight Town."_

_Axel froze, staring at him. "That's not possible! My world…"_

"_Was lost to the Darkness, yes. The Twilight Town that was your home was far more advanced than this. Both worlds however, are connected. This **is** Twilight Town."_

_Axel shook his head slowly. "Why did you bring me here?"_

_He began to move again, taking them both to a large Clock Tower in the centre of the town. "Your Keyblade Master is here." Holding his hand up, a circular weapon appeared in it that he tossed to Axel. _

_Catching it carefully, Axel twisted it around, examining it. Whatever it was, it was shaped like a wheel and looked nasty, with sharp prongs protruding along its edge. "What's this for?"_

"_You're here to kill him. What were you planning on using?"_

_Axel didn't reply, hesitating. Kill him… He wasn't a murderer, but he'd known that this is what 'revenge' that he'd had in mind. So, why did it feel so wrong now? His guide walked past him, entering the building. Reluctantly, Axel followed him inside. He caught a flicker of movement to the side and turned. A boy was scrambling backwards away from them._

"_There's your Keyblade Master, Axel. Go ahead, kill him."_

_Axel didn't move. "He's just a kid…"_

"_How many died in your world because of him? How many of them were your family and friends?"_

_Approached him slowly, Axel briefly wondered why he wasn't showing any resistance or making any attempts to escape. _

_So many worlds had fell to the Darkness… because of this child? How many more would fall if he left him to continue? _

_The boy whimpered, flinching as Axel took out the weapon. _

_It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? _

_Closing his eyes, he drove the weapon in deep. Leaving it where it was, he backed away._

"_Given the right motivation, you're quite effective. Good. You should make a worthy addition to our ranks."_

_Axel blinked, confused. The right motivation? What was he saying?_

_Seeing his expression, the hooded man laughed. "Did you really think killing a Keyblade Master would be so easy? I very much doubt **he **was even anyone special."_

"_I just killed him… and he wasn't even who you said he was?" Feeling a rage burning inside him, he took a wild blind swing. His target disappeared, reappearing behind him. Missing completely, Axel hit the ground. What had he just done?_

"_I'll be waiting at the station for you."_

_Axel glared at him. "You think I'd come with you, after what you just did?"_

"_You don't seem to understand. You don't have a choice."_

_Axel hated that smug voice. He looked up at him defiantly. "Really? Try and stop me." He stood up and began to head for the door. _

"_There are plenty of other innocent people living in this world, Axel. Do you want more of them to die? I have no problem with letting you watch until you agree to come along."_

_Glowering, Axel scoffed. "You wouldn't…" He started to leave again only to be halted by the sound of something hissing behind him. He turned and faced a hunched over white creature, with bladed arms and feet. It didn't look friendly, and there were more appearing around the room. _

"_Would you like to see how quickly they could tear the people here apart?"_

_Axel kept his eyes on the creatures. "Alright." He sighed. "I'll come with you."_

_They vanished again, as quickly as they appeared. "You still appear to have something of a conscience. We'll be sure to rid you of that..."_

_

* * *

_  
They'd called him a murderer, and they had been right. He'd blindly gone along, driven by the thought that he could make someone pay for the loss of his own world, when really, it had been nothing more than an opportunity to test him and ensure that he'd willingly go with them.

And he still hadn't learned from that. Axel was sure of one thing – death hadn't been good enough for Number Two. After what he'd done to him, he deserved far worse.

He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't _need_ to. While there were still details missing, he knew enough. Perhaps more than that what he had wanted to.

But they wouldn't stop. He'd condemned himself to this after all, hadn't he?

The memories kept coming.

* * *

_Axel watched through the window as the landscape outside sped by. They were taking the train again, only this time, not to another world. His 'companion' had told him that they would arrive shortly at their destination, but Axel had barely been paying attention. _

"_Why does it bother you so much? You've killed before."_

_Axel's head snapped up. "What? No…"_

"_As your world was been consumed by the Darkness, you had no problem with killing the Heartless to protect yourself. You killed those that had been your family and friends just so that you could…"_

"_Shut up! Just… shut up."_

_There was an amused laugh, but he said no more. _

_Speaking to him gave Axel a sickening feeling, but he still had some questions, and there wasn't exactly anyone else around to ask. "You kept referring to someone other than yourself. Who were you on about?"_

"_Our Superior."_

"_Our?" Axel titled his head. "Just what is it I've been selected for, anyway?"_

"_You, and the others like you, have been chosen to become members of our Organization. Assuming the experiments are successful, then you will…"_

"_Experiments? You never said anything about any experiments."_

"_There's a higher chance of success with those from your home world." The hooded head faced him. "The others that were selected, are also survivors from the Other Side of Twilight Town."_

"_So, who are you? You never mentioned your name…"_

"_My name isn't important. You will only have need to refer to me by my rank."_

"_Your rank? And what is that?"_

"_Number Two..."_

_Axel remained quiet as the train drew up outside of a tall building. As 'Number Two' exited, Axel followed him. He still wasn't quite sure why they wanted him to join them, or just what their 'Organization' was, but he appeared to have little choice now. _

_How could he possibly work with someone like **this**? And just what kind of work, were they planning on having him do? If the incident in the town was anything to go by, he didn't want to be here…_

_Entering the building through a set of solid double doors, they began to pass through a series of corridors. Why did the place seem so familiar? Axel recalled that there had been a building like this one; only more run down, in his own world. Of course, if what this 'Number Two' had said was true, this world was the same, although it seemed somewhat lacking in the technology area._

_Number Two motioned him inside a room. Axel paused before entering. He didn't have a very good feeling about this. Was it too late to turn around and leave?_

_He stepped inside._

_He was greeted by someone dressed in red. Someone that didn't help Axel's sinking feeling very much. The smirk plastered across his face confirmed Axel's fears that he'd just got himself involved in something **extremely** bad. _

_He turned to face Number Two, ignoring Axel. "Do you believe that this one will be more of a success than the last?"_

_There was a brief nod._

"_Let's hope that you're right." He waved his hand, dismissing Number Two and fixed his attention on Axel. "Do you understand what you're doing here?"_

"_Not really. Just that I don't have much choice." Axel shifted, edgy, as he scanned the room for a possible way to get out._

"_Our Organization serves to give people like yourself a second chance. With your world gone, you have nothing and you are nothing. We can change that."_

"_With your experiments, right?" Axel noted the slight flash of a scowl. "What if I say no?"_

"_Then we will be forced to kill you."_

_He almost laughed at the simplicity of the answer. Almost… If he hadn't of known that he was perfectly serious. _

"_So, what is it you want me to do?"_

_

* * *

_  
Ansem had said that there were those who had agreed to go along with becoming NEOs – now Axel understood why. If all those that had been 'selected' had gone through something similar to him, he realized that they probably had willingly cast off their own hearts under the promise that they'd be given a second chance, another life where they wouldn't remember what it was they had done.

While he hadn't exactly gone searching for them and asking for it, like Ansem had implied, he _had _gone along with it willingly. And he had gone to them, even if it was only because he'd been forced to.

And then he'd followed the very people who'd orchestrated it all. The ones who'd made him sign his life away.

From there, the memories became more disjointed. He was aware that he had quickly agreed once Ansem had told him that by casting off his heat, he would become like them, a NEO. Non-existent. The promise of another chance, a fresh start without the memories of that life… Even if he had been dragged into everything, it didn't seem so bad. Better than walking away only for them to kill him.

Or so he had thought.

Axel vaguely recalled the voices of Number Two and Ansem mentioning something about 'gathering the rest' and that they would soon have 'more than enough members' added to their ranks.

And then, there was one last memory.

One of a place that he'd known well.

* * *

_Axel walked through the corridors of the crumbling building, carefully picking his way over the missing sections of floor. He stuck behind Number Two, the two other cloaked members he'd apparently arrived here with close behind him. He didn't know who they were, nor did he care. _

_As they emerged outside, Axel immediately recognized where they were. Twilight Town. **His **Twilight Town. The one lined with skyscrapers and flashing neon signs. And the one that was filled with the Darkness. _

_The entire place was empty. No one was there anymore._

_No one but them._

_He wasn't quite sure how he'd come to arrive back there. Hadn't he been at the other Twilight Town?_

_It didn't matter…_

_Number Two had come to collect them, telling them that they were ready to complete the process of becoming a NEO and an Organization member. As he guided them along the streets, Axel ventured to ask a question. "If you're ranked at number two, what does that make me? Three?"_

"_Eight."_

"_Eight?" Axel made a muffled sound of disgust. "Out of how many?" Not receiving a response, he glanced at the others with him. "At least tell me I'm ranked higher than these."_

_Their heads twitched towards him and Axel grinned at their reaction. "These are your fellow members now, Axel," Number Two reminded him. "You should treat them with respect…"_

_Respect? He didn't have any for them. They'd more than likely gotten themselves into this the same way that he had - through their own stupidity. _

_Number Two stopped ahead, opening a window-like doorway in front of them. _

_Axel pushed in front of the other two and stepped through._

_

* * *

_  
There was nothing else left for Axel to remember. From there, he already knew what had happened. It was the start of him joining the Organization.

He'd gotten what he wanted. The memories of the person who he had been… Had it been worth it?

_No…They weren't worth it._

Not for the price he'd paid to get them back. He would have been better off not knowing. And now what?

Now he was stuck here.

And the only thing left for him to do was to watch everything over again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **One chapter left to go. The next will probably be up by the end of the week, I doubt it's going to turn out to be too long – I intend for it just to serve as a sort of Epilogue. As for this one, there's some stuff I could go into more detail in, other things I could cover, some I could expand on…but I've used this chapter to cover what I thought would be the more important points. Perhaps some of the parts I had in mind and didn't use will make it into the continuation. 

Oh! And I hope that the choice of quote that the title of this has been based off makes sense now. It wasn't picked at random!

_Anyway _– hope you'll all like this one and it wasn't too confusing with the jumping back and too!

**Ginger Ninja: **I'm not sure if this fits the definition of okay – it's like watching home movies only stuck on repeat! XD Oh, oops… Poor guy, that's enough to drive anyone insane.

**Saddened Soul: **I hope this one wasn't too long a wait - I got spurred into a writing frenzy and managed to get the majority of this chapter done in a day! Look! A Number Two! Does this count? Hehe, as for his current self – hmm, I wonder… I'll just duck under my table now from incoming keyboards.

**AloneInDespair: **Behold the Axel-ness! He demanded an entire chapter focused on him and got one. ;)

**sorastalker08: **I think I nearly ended up confusing myself with this one! Hopefully it'll clear some stuff up – or not? And I shall pray for the safe return of your PSP. ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Characters, locations, whatever else, all belongs to Square and Disney. I own nothing! Apart from this story, I suppose.

**Stare Into The Abyss – Chapter Twenty-Five**

Making sure he was the last aboard, Sora took a seat on the train, ready for the long journey back to Hollow Bastion. As Kaze and Namine joined him, he was disappointed to see Riku distance himself, sitting further away from them. He watched his friend for a moment, before turning to look out the window as the vehicle finally began moving.

Shouldn't he go and speak to Riku? Tell him that it didn't matter, that he was there to help him and that he still trusted him? But that was the problem, wasn't it? He _didn't _trust him. How could he?

"Are you alright?"

Glancing up at Namine, he forced a weary smile. "I'm fine."

"You should try and get some sleep, Sora." Kaze yawned as he sank back into his seat. "I know I am. You've worn me out."

Raising an eyebrow, Sora grinned. "_I _worn _you _out?"

Namine laughed softly. "I think you_ both_ deserve a break when we get to Hollow Bastion."

A break… That would have been nice, but there was still too much left for him to do. So many other worlds that he had a responsibility to take care of, and then there was this 'Door to the Light' that he was supposed to open. Finding that would have to be his next priority, but where to even start?

How long would it be, before he could finally go back home?

He resigned himself to watching the scenery pass by outside. There was no point in worrying over what he still had to do right now. Instead, shouldn't he be looking forward to seeing everyone again?

Glancing around, he wondered what his friends would want to do next. He'd promised to take Kaze with him to show him the other worlds, and he was glad that he'd be coming along, but what about Riku? Would he even stay with him? And that left Namine…

Lifting his head to look at her, Sora felt a twinge of regret. They'd been in such a hurry to leave; they hadn't even asked her if she _wanted_ to come with them. Wouldn't she rather go back to her own home?

"Namine?"

"What's the matter, Sora?"

"If you want us to, me and Kaze can take you back home once we get the chance." He'd meant the offer to be a friendly one, but as he noticed the sadness that flickered across her eyes he wished he hadn't said anything.

"I don't have anywhere to go." She smiled, despite the pained expression. "I guess the closest thing I have left to a home would be Castle Oblivion… And I _don't_ want to go back there."

"You can stay with us for as long as you like!" Sora assured her. His enthusiasm faded as he considered his own words. Just how long would they _want_ to stay with him for? He'd caused so much trouble for them both already… "Do you think Kaze would have rather stayed at Twilight Town?"

He was surprised to hear Namine giggling at his question. "You'd have to tie him up to stop him from following you!" She titled her head at him. "Stop worrying so much Sora! He's glad he found you; he'll stick by your side. And not because he feels that he has to either!"

Nodding, Sora's eyes gaze drifted to the other side of the carriage. _I guess that just leaves Riku…_

"You should go and talk to him."

Standing up in a silent agreement with Namine's suggestion, he wandered over to join his friend. "Riku?"

"He's still there. I can hear him. He's _laughing_, Sora…"

"What was he trying to do?" Sora could hear the coldness in his own voice. He couldn't hide it. Couldn't hide that lingering doubt...

"I don't know."

Riku's reply seemed to be automatic. It only served to make him more suspicious. "Riku…"

"I don't know, Sora." His eyes narrowed as he stared at him. "You don't believe me, do you? I'm telling you the truth. I _don't _know."

"You knew about what would happen to Axel…"

"Because he told me! He made sure to tell me all about that in detail." Riku turned away again, focusing on the landscape outside. "He didn't think Axel would actually go ahead with that, but he sure enjoyed it when you did that to him…"

"He asked me to do it!" Sora pointed out, feeling the need to defend himself.

"He had no idea just what it was he was asking." He laughed, bitterly. "It's fitting for him though, I suppose…"

"…What is?"

"_Purgatory_, Sora. That's what it is, some kind of twisted purgatory. All that just for a chance to see his past memories, and now that's _all_ he's going to be seeing."

Shaking his head, Sora quickly switched the subject. He didn't _want_ to think about what had happened to Axel because of what he'd done. "What will you do, when we arrive?"

A faint smirk crossed Riku's face. "You don't want me to stick around?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Your 'Door to the Light' – You're going to look for that, right? I can help you."

"You know where it is?"

"Maybe…"

"_Riku_!"

"Or maybe I know _what_ it is and have a good idea where you _may _find it."

"…Go on."

"Be patient, Sora. I'll tell you more when we get to Hollow Bastion."

Sora groaned, growing impatient. "Why can't you tell me now?"

Riku's smirk widened as he diverted his attention back to the window, apparently bringing their conversation to an end.

Returning to his own seat, Sora collapsed in it, heaving a sigh.

"That went well," Namine commented.

"You were listening?"

"No, but you didn't end up getting into a fight with each other. That's a start, isn't it?"

"I suppose…"

Was that Riku… just been Riku? Toying with him, just like they used to? Should he take it as a reassuring trace of the Riku that he remembered?

Or was it something completely different?

He couldn't tell anymore.

* * *

Kaze couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He felt…uneasy. Hollow Bastion -the world where, because of what Sora had done, he'd come into existence. 

It was strange that he had never been there himself, and yet still had memories of the place. Even stranger that all those memories that belonged to Sora ended in the Grand Hall of the castle. That was where his own had begun, with him waking up in that dark world with nothing but splintered images of a past that wasn't his. From there, and crossing over into the Twilight Town that had served as his 'home', he'd felt nothing but confusion as he'd attempted piecing together those images.

Namine had been right – he was glad that he had found Sora. He'd been glad ever since the first time he'd saw him, sleeping in that pod back at Castle Oblivion. Glad to have finally understood everything, and glad to have finally met him…

If he had never known about Sora, would he have done the same thing as Axel? If he had been truly like _them_, with none of those memories and no knowledge of his other half, would he have been driven to do anything to know about his past? The answer scared him.

Yes… perhaps he would have.

Maybe Axel's choice _wasn't_ such a crazy one.

* * *

The train finally pulled up at its destination, stirring Sora from a half sleep he'd settled himself into. 

He eagerly piled out the doors as soon as they parted, Kaze following close behind him, with Namine at his side. Riku lingered behind them.

Kaze came to a stop, staring at the towering castle in the far distance. "That's where I was…born."

It wasn't a question, but Sora replied anyway. "That's right." He closed his eyes, re-calling the events of his first visit.

"Will you show me around the whole place, Sora?" Kaze asked after a moment.

"Sure!"

"I want to see where it was that I was…" he paused, before settling on a word, " …created. I want to see where it was that you were, when I first arrived in that other world."

Sora nodded, understanding. Of course it would be strange for Kaze to come here, why hadn't he realized that before?

They began moving towards the castle again and Sora gave a small grin. He'd have so much to tell Donald and Goofy, and what about Leon and the others? This was their home. Wouldn't they be surprised to see him? He was looking forward to seeing all their faces when he explained just who Kaze was.

Maybe now, once Riku had told him just what it was he knew, he could start to put an end to this. Maybe soon, he could finally go back home, back to Kairi…

He found himself hesitating briefly outside the doors to the castle as they arrived at them.

"Go ahead, Sora. What are you waiting for?"

What _was_ he waiting for?

He pushed the doors aside and entered the familiar hall.

_Finally…_

* * *

**A Final Note:** I had soooo much trouble settling on how/where exactly to end this - I think ending it was the hardest thing to write out of everything! I suppose this was just intended to tie some little things up and of course set up some stuff for the sequel – I promise not to leave it too long before I put it up. I could probably have the first chapter up fast since I have all that in my head, but I'm going to plan out some things a little better beyond that first. 

It will most likely be a bit more focused on Sora, and of course Kaze, however, don't worry, I'm sure Axel _will_ turn up somewhere. ;) I'm not quite cruel enough to leave his side of things how they are. (Although, perhaps that _was_ the original plan!)

Things that I had planned to use and ended up either not finding a way to fit them in, or changing my mind on, will probably end up included in the follow up – looking back at some of the somewhat earlier chapters, there are things that I had hinted at, but haven't covered. They're not points that I've forgotten about, it just got to the point where this grew beyond what I originally had in mind and I ended up shifting things around.

Thank you so much to everyone – all of you who read this, and of course, all my lovely reviewers! A special thanks to those of you who have stuck with it right from the start too, I've loved hearing from you all as this has evolved and I'm so grateful to see all the support for it you've shown!

And here we go for one last time! (Well, until the continuation anyway!)

**sorastalker08: **Woo, I'm glad that last chapter didn't confuse, 'cause it sure gave me a headache! XD  
I suppose it is sort of a happy ending (for now?) for Sora and Co! Thanks for the update, by the way – a great chapter!

**AloneInDespair: **Hehe, no Axel-ness here, but it _won't_ be the last we see/hear of him!

**Saddened Soul: **Oooh, have you checked the new trailer? We get to hear EM's (Japanese) voice! In extremely bad quality, but he sounded pretty awesome!

**Ginger Ninja: **Or perhaps, even crazier? XD And hopefully a sequel will be up soon-ish!


End file.
